Hidden In Plain Sight
by Maybenotahufflepuff
Summary: When the Final Battle ends, the relief Hermione should have felt was short lived. Umbridge has been taking people and stripping them of their family magics and their families themselves. Its a long fight to get Wizarding Britain back on track and her own loves back with her. Hermione/Thorfinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone**

**This is my first fic and so I am sure there will be all sorts of grammar and other errors. Happy to hear what you guys think. Also it is Hermione/Thorfinn fic, and since JKR didn't have any real details about him other than Big Blond Death Eater it was other fanfic writers like Kittenshift17 and Canimal that made him a fleshed out character. If you haven't read their work go and do so at once. I have tried not to use their family names or other details. I am sure some snuck in though. I give all credit and thanks for the inspiration to those authors and Rowling herself. Of course i don't own any of this and am just playing in her sandbox. Thanks!-Maybenotahufflepuff**

Chapter 1

Fights Aftermath

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

May 21 1998

_Slam_

As the door shook the frame behind her Hermione was beyond the usual anger or exasperation she often felt for her friends, usually Ron, though Harry and Ginny were equally at fault this time.

How could they agree with this? Didn't they see what was being done to children and their families?

The war was over. The light side had won. Voldemort had lost but the costs were astronomical. Left standing in the ashes of their world with nothing but the strength of their convictions. Maybe she was the only one left with her morals and sense of fair play. The war had taken much from all involved and each one had come out harder. Sometimes in the few weeks since the final battle Hermione had wondered why the most severe changes had happened after the fighting, running, torture, and pain were over.

Ron had never seen any Slytherin as a person just a blank face of an evil being or something. A green and silver tie condemned a quarter of their population well before the Dark Mark was the symbol of opposing sides. While she understood Harry had a history with a few people like Malfoy, there was no real point that she could remember that told her to expect this. That like their hot headed friend Harry would come down on the side of righteous anger and lock them all up and throw away the key.

Even if they couldn't see the Death Eaters themselves as individuals surely the children were clearly innocent. There should be no question that babies were victims just like they were. More so as innocent wasn't something any adult could claim to be anymore. Even those who didn't wield a wand in the war were complicit in other activities, collaboration, or inaction.

The mere fact Umbridge was involved should have meant they were willing to climb mountains to tear it down but no.

They weren't going to support them figuring out how to reverse the spells. They weren't going to support her trying to get the Death Eaters trials if they could get their memories back. They weren't going to support her not going back to school. They were going to cut ties with her if she kept at this 'foolishness'. None of the three understood why it was important to her, that even if the Death Eaters themselves were sentenced to prison, their innocent family members got their magic back. Why give them money to hurt us again? Why let their spawn inherit huge houses? The world is better off without most of the Sacred 28. Blood purists. Murderers.

It seemed that all were painted with the same brush that tarred the marked ones. Whether done under duress or not. Even financial contributions under pressure were enough, it seamed, to condemn entire families to destruction.

Thank Merlin she hadn't come clean as she was tempted to. If she had told them of her relationship or of her own bloodlines. She wasn't sure what they would have done but it would have been worse than it was today. It would come out though, and she was quite sure that day would be the end of whatever affection her best friends still held for her. Hermione's heart was breaking even as her anger rose, and with it the curls around her head sparked with purple magic . Her chin came up and her shoulders went back. Eyes flashed as the last of the tears were wiped quickly off her cheeks. She would do it alone if needed, though she knew she wouldn't be completely alone.

Stiffening her resolve she turned seeing Luna, who she just realized was in the doorway behind her now. Whiskey eyes met sky blue ones steadily, as a small smile started to curl the corner of the blondes mouth.

"Who have you decided to be Hermione?"

For a moment Hermione just looked at Luna. Seeing the many layers of understanding in her gaze.

"I am Hermione, that will have to be enough."

FLASHBACK

Great Hall

Hogwarts, Scotland

May 2 1998

As soon as Voldemort's corpse had hit the floor of the great hall things had begun to move in normal speed, which felt very fast. Still disoriented and high on adrenaline she had looked around. The habitual flicker of her gaze from Harry to Ron then one red headed Weasley after another followed by trying to find the sandy hair of Remus and cataloguing which heads of hair could be Tonks. Where was Luna's beacon of white blond? Kingsley was here too right? Why was she still standing alone?

Hermione's thoughts rushed and swirled as people started to move in the mass of carnage and joy. Watching the ginger heads move like magnets towards the inky head of Harry she struggled to get there too. Wanting to make sure that the boy she had taken care of like family for years hadn't taken any damage. Rather further damage after his death, or fake death, she wasn't sure what had happened exactly. Her suspicions about Harry's connection to Voldemort had been gaining traction since Mr. Weasleys encounter with Nagini in the Department of Mysteries fifth year.

Yelling and the feeling of collecting magic drew her gaze towards the doors of the Great Hall. Without thinking about it she headed that way. The flicker of light off dark skin registered in the back of her mind as Kingsley moving in that direction as well. She took a moment, as she dodged around a crying woman that she briefly thought might be the Patil twins mother, to revel in the warm feelings of gladness that her mentor and friend had made it through. The press as she moved against the current of people, with smiles and a hectic light in their eyes as they headed towards the Boy-who-saved-them-all, told her that the counts of witches and wizards celebrating behind her we're going to continue to grow.

As she started to get close enough to hear something other than the ambient noise of those around her she heard odd words here and there.

"Azkaban."

"Scum."

"Aurors."

"Dementors kiss."

Pushing harder now that she couldn't see Kingsley, she was getting agitated and her wounds were starting to hurt. Obviously the adrenaline that had been pumping through her was starting to diminish. Exhaustion would follow quickly, she knew.

"-Will be transported to Azkaban immediately!"

"Trials! What about statements? I haven't been gone from the corps a year yet Dawlish, you can't tell me trials and statements are a thing of the past!" she heard Kingsley ask loudly.

"The law states-"

"Whose laws?!" Kingsley yelled back.

Her heart rate started to increase again. The pounding getting faster as she heard the edge of desperation in her mentors voice. Pushing harder now, and pulling her wand , she started to get closer. Until a chest, in grey robes with the double M insignia of the Ministry of Magic, didn't move when she pushed around him. Instead an arm came out to stop her.

"Ministry personal only" a crisp voice said.

Looking up, Hermione met the brown eyes of an Auror she didn't know. He looked about forty years old she noted. Medium brown hair and the first clean person she had looked in the face today.

"Let me through!" She replied.

"I don't know who you think you are girl-"

She cut him off realizing he hadn't fought, Auror or not, in the battle.

"Hermione G-" He cut her off in return.

"Are you? There is a warrant for your arrest."

Hermione's heart rate sky rocketed and her war time reflexes kicked in at the threat. Her wand came up and three spells shot rapidly from her wand, without conscious thought.

"Stupefy"

"Incarcerous"

"Levicorpus"

For a moment all was still around her,then the wands of the six Aurors closest were pointed at her. Instead of at the bound Death Eaters behind them.

She dropped beneath the stunned and bound Auror, that was hanging upside down by his ankle a couple feet off the ground, as a two red stupefys and the ropes of an incarcerus flew through where she had been a breath ago.

"Kings!" She yelled

"Kitten?!" His voice came towards her.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?" Kingsley roared, while he put a strong shield spell around the little witch on the ground.

The answer given told Hermione right where they stood. How bad it was.

"Madam Umbridge has issued a warrant for her arrest. We were briefed before we came to Hogwarts, to clean up the mess."

Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Great Hall

Hogwarts, Scotland

May 2 1998

Of course the mere mention of arresting Hermione Granger caused much excitement in the Great Hall. Five of Kingsley's silver lynx Patronus' flew out of his wand and threaded through the hall, to find the people it was sent to. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Charlie Weasley, Justus Tomlinson, and Marika Applegate headed towards them.

Kingsley, now standing between Hermione and the Aurors, was arguing fiercely that the warrants issued under Voldemort's rule clearly shouldn't be valid. Also that trying to take her by force would not go well in this crowd.

Peeking around Kingsley's bulky bicep, Hermione's eyes scanned the Death Eaters that were silenced and shackled. Her eyebrows shot up when noticed some familiar faces and that they were rapidly being port keyed somewhere one by one. The hair that was to dirty to be platinum might have skipped her notice, but Draco Malfoy's grey eyes caught hers for a moment, wide with something like terror then he too was gone. Now her eyebrows came down just as swiftly. What was happening to them?

Suddenly Charlie's strong arms were wrapping around Hermione. While Remus scanned and sniffed her, looking for injuries or distress.

"I'm alright it was just an over eager Auror acting on The Toads orders" Hermione reassured the two men who were clearly panicking.

"Umbridge?" Remus growled. His eyes immediately threaded gold at the threat. Knowing that Hermione already had scars from the woman.

Charlie had been listening to Remus and Hermione, while also keeping an ear to the line up of four. That, until Voldemort's infiltration, were two of the Auror Corps most effective teams.

"You can't tell me that Umbridge's laws are still being carried out?" Merika raged at the Aurors in front of them.

"Of course they are. It's orders Applegate! Madam Umbridge cleared all non essentials and the whole of the DMLE and Creatures divisions to round up the scums assets before anything could be hidden." Sneered the Auror Hermione still didn't know the name of. One of the others behind him put up a silencing charm, so the bellowed argument went quiet.

"Assets?" Hermione murmured to her companions.

"Fuck, you haven't seen The Mandate? Family magic, money, property, and dependents have been taken from all 'undesirables' upon apprehension, since right after the St. Mungos attack in February." Charlie whispered in response.

Undesirables? Mind whirring Hermione tried to assimilate this information. She had tried not to think about what was happening to the Wizarding world while Harry, herself, and sometimes Ron were on the run destroying parts of Voldemort this last year. Family magics? Dependents? They couldn't mean what she was thinking.

"Remus! You can't mean that they have been stripping peoples family magic away? Who? Dependents? You mean children? They have been stripping people of their children? And family magics! How? What of the children?" Hermione rambled as her mind whirled.

"It's complicated Hermione. Slow down. We have been trying our best to keep some kind of eye on what's been happening to who, so we don't lose as many Muggleborns. They weren't stripping their magics until someone the ministry thought a half blood didn't change when the family magic was taken away. We aren't sure what spell is being used either. After discovering some muggleborns had family magics the program went into lock down on information." Remus explained quickly and with a placating tone as Hermione's hair began to spark with magic in her increasing agitation.

"This is to much to explain here and now Hermione. It's been a long six months or so Kitten. Shit going wrong here, and not knowing how it was going with you three." Charlie broke in squeezing with the arm around her shoulder.

"What are the Order's plans now?" Hermione asked. Realizing that what they said was true. She couldn't understand everything here in the Great Hall. Other questions started to creep forward in her mind. "Is everyone okay? Fred? Did he make it. I put a stasis charm on him when there was nothing I could do for his head. Teddy? Who is with him?"

"Teddy is fine with Andromeda" Remus answered as Charlie replied "Fred was with Madam Pomfrey and a Chinese witch I didn't know in healers garb when I came over here. Said he should make it."

As she closed her eyes leaning against Charlie and Remus she let the sheer unknown of what comes next roll over her for a moment. What should she do now? Where could she go? She should check on Harry, though with all the Weasleys that was probably fine. As she got lost in her thoughts a flash of blue grey eyes and the whisper of a sinful chuckle rolled through her mind.

Her eyes snapped open and her mind ground to a halt. Dependents. Taken. Family magics. Taken.

"Otso." she whispered brokenly to herself.

Flashback

Rowle Tower

Cumbria, England

December 29 1995

After flooing into Rowle Tower's massive Entrance Hall, Hermione was picked up and spun around with soot flying off her cloak and curls. For a minute she didn't speak or try to look into the face of the person holding her so tightly. She pressed her nose into the neck, she couldn't reach when on her feet, and took in the crisp smell of him. How he always smelled like broom polish and rain she didn't know, but he did, and under that the musky smell of his skin. Her fingers carded into the wavy shoulder length golden blonde hair she adored and she relaxed as the weight of the world lifted from her. His presence and magic easing her in a way that she couldn't quite describe. Her body softened gradually as his magic wrapped around her, and she felt his hands grip her thighs, so there was no strain on her back or neck.

A soft groan broke from him as their bodies aligned and their magics meshed. Knowing this wasn't the time to lean up and start a snog that would probably last a while, Hermione kept her face in his neck as she spoke.

"I am so sorry about your mum Finn and at the same time I am excited to meet him. I can't imagine how you feel and I'm sorry I couldn't come until today. "

"Oh Lioness. It's not okay but he makes it so much easier. Maks says I will miss her more some days and less others. Git is probably right again." He was grumbling by the end while nuzzling under her hair. His breath and the tiny vibrations of his voice sent goosebumps racing over her skin.

"Can I meet him? And how is Nola? Maksim wouldn't say if he was having a break down. Even if he was, he would definitely wait until you stopped lighting everything ablaze." She started talking to distract herself from his erection pressing into her core.

"I went outside and defrosted the lake, if you must know. Twice now since Äiti, well since Raynor was born and Nola is with him, upstairs waiting to see you." Thorfinn replied. His hands starting to grope instead of hold her thighs.

"We should go to them Finn. Before you don't want to anymore." She replied with a cheeky tilt of her hips against his.

He huffed his gruff laugh, and headed towards the stairs to the nursery wing of the Tower.

When they got to the top of the stairs, and the straight hallway, Hermione pulled herself away from him to look down into his face. There was a small grin on his face but his lovely icy eyes were soft and almost glowed with warmth.

"I missed you Finn." She murmured while moving one of her hands from his hair to his cheek. The smile he gave her was blinding in its brilliance and she couldn't help but smile stupidly back at him.

Before anything else could happen they were at the open door and then through. Catching sight of Nola's equally golden blonde head bent over a blanket wrapped bundle with a similar fuzz peeking out, she squealed and pushed herself off Thorfinn.

He chuckled as she ran to his sister and baby brother almost bouncing in her excitement. As the chestnut curls of his witch met the blonde of his family he sighed and leaned against the wall. Mind full of his future, he watched as Hermione and Nola made a fuss over the little tyke. "My Otso" he heard her voice murmur into the babies ear. His heart thumped hearing her speak a Finnish name to the tiny boy in her arms. If she still wanted to then tonight he would do it. She would be his. He had been so patient and damn well saintlike he figured. Now it was his time to claim his witch. He shivered and the hard on she had caused hardened yet more.

A throat clearing quietly brought his eyes to meet his best friends dark brown ones as he leaned against the wall. With one eye brow raised Maksim Aven, Thorfinn's blood brother and best friend, let a small smirk start to spread into a full fledged grin which was rare on his austere face. Maks knew exactly what Thorfinn was thinking which was nothing new.

Äiti -mother (Finnish)

Otso -bear (Finnish)


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmauld Place

London, England

May 14 1998

The mirror had serpents twisting among thorny flowers Hermione noted absently, as she leaned against the vanity counter in the bathroom she had shared with Ginny in Sirius' childhood home. Red rimmed eyes peered back at her while she tried to see herself clearly. Light purple bruises around her eyes and a red nose evidenced the crying she had done, and the handkerchiefs soaked then spell dried to absorb her tears again. Sighing she flicked her wand, releasing the weight of her curls from the bun she had charmed them into this morning before the last of the funerals today. It was Parvati's, family coming from India had been the reason it was last. That, and hoping that her best friend Lavender could be well enough to attend. Lavender stood there with dead eyes while other spoke of her friend. Holding Padma around her waist, seemingly holding her upright by will alone.

Funerals and memorials. She had attended them each day for the last seven days. Sadness and loss. Utter devastation surrounding each magical person in Britain had become the new normal it seemed. The people killed during the Final Battle would have been enough to cripple the community, but it was The Mandate that made everything worse. Whole families missing from the memorials, and bereft family and friends holding to the few that remembered them.

Shaking her head she wet a cloth with cold water and held it to her eyes, as she tried to calm enough to be capable of sitting in The Order meeting that was about to begin. Finally she would get some answers, and hopefully an explanation as to why nothing had been done so far to even begin to address the gaping chasm in Wizarding Britain.

Quietly opening the door and making her way down the stairs she listened to the buzz of conversation coming through the hall. A debriefing this was being called by the Aurors in The Order. Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to talk about her last year, let alone hear about what others had suffered while 'The Golden Trio' had been saving the world. That's what the papers called their, as yet unexplained to the public, absence during the last year.

FLASHBACK

Great Hall

Hogwarts, Scotland

May 2 1998

After the face off with the Aurors in the Great Hall Hermione had gone with Remus and Charlie to the group of Weasleys with Harry still in the middle. They had settled at the end of the Gryffindor table furthest from the doors where the argument had taken place. Leaving Kingsley, Merika, and Justus standing in a huddle debating what to do now that the group of prisoners had been removed to The Ministry or Azkaban. The Aurors had once again spread out to comb the school for the dead, wounded, and those held captive somewhere not easily found.

Kingsley had told her after turning from the altercation that he had given a wizards oath that Hermione would not flee the country before statements could be given. They all scoffed knowing that it was a ridiculous insult to the normally even tempered ex-Auror, that his word wasn't enough. He gave her a hard hug after telling her that he would see her in a couple days after he found out what he could and that she should rest and try to get some hot food into her. Turning back to his colleagues stating " We better get to the DMLE and see what is happening, but first we need a plan."

Heartened by the thought that at least there would be three people in the ministry who hadn't lost their minds, Hermione wove her way through the crowd. Absent mindedly accepting the smiles and thank yous from people who couldn't get to Harry to say so or knew her vaguely. More real were the people she knew well like Neville who stood with Hannah Abbot and hugged her with feeling, while telling her how relieved he was that she was okay and accepting her praise of his character here at Hogwarts this year. Seamus and Dean with arms around shoulder and waist as they grinned and babbled half finished stories to each other, while greeting people they knew without letting go of each other.

There wasn't room for her by the time she got to the cluster of people at the end of the table. Harry was talking earnestly to Ginny while holding her hand not looking like he wanted to be interrupted. So after hugging Molly and Arthur who were devastated by the loss of Percy, to the same blast that almost took Fred too, she turned down Charlie's offer of sitting on his lap. Then headed over to Professor Mcgonagall, where she stood with Madam Pomfrey.

"It is wonderful to see you Hermione." The Professor said, giving her hand a squeeze and looking her over critically.

"And you Professor, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione replied with a small smile for the harried looking healer, who scanned her with a yet more critical gaze.

"Do you require my services Miss Granger? I have already looked Messrs Potter and Weasley over and determined, that until they can go for a full assessment, rest and food with minimal stress is the best thing for them."

"Thank you for looking them over Madam, I think I am okay for now. I healed the open wounds as I went and Remus gave me a sniff over. So I think I'm satisfactory at least." Hermione assured the healer, who smiled at the mention of Remus checking her over, then bustled away as another healer called for her from the doors out of the hall.

"Are there empty dorms Professor? Or beds somewhere? I'm sorry to ask-" Hermione tried not to let a whiny tone creep into her voice. She was so tired.

"Hermione calm down my girl. Of course we can find you a bed. We are sending the parents to Ravenclaw Tower with their children as we can. The hospital wing is out of the question and Hufflepuff is the overflow already for the wounded. So it seems Slytherin or Gryffindor dorms. No doubt you would prefer your own no matter how crowded it may be. I know Miss Bones has already headed up with Mr. McMillan." Her professor thought aloud.

"Are the Slytherins here? If not, I would like quiet more than the familiar setting Professor. If I could." she answered Mcgonagall. Feeling like Gryffindor would be full of course, and noisy on top of that.

"Yes Hermione. The password is fraternity and I hope you sleep well dear. You have earned it." Giving her a soft smile Mcgonagall sent her on her way down to the dungeons. Casting a disillusionment charm on herself Hermione wondered if she should be upset that she just walked away from her friends and no one noticed.

Sleep first then thinking she decided as she stepped into the dark cool snakes den. It had green silk sheets just like him.

END OF FLASHBACK

She hadn't talked to Harry very much and not alone at all since before Hogwarts. Ginny was with him when Hermione was and the few times she hadn't been then Ron was. Not that it was a problem really but she just wasn't sure what they thought about what had been happening or why they didn't seem to want to see her. Of course there were services and some meals that Charlie had invited her to. No one was excluding her but she felt that she wasn't welcome as family. She left to the burrow the day after the battle with the Weasleys, minus George and Charlie who were staying with Fred, and was left in the kitchen after tea when everyone decided to have a nap or at least lay down. After a moment spent debating whether she should bunk in the twins old room or Percy's she decided to go to Grimmauld Place where she felt she had a bed of her own. And here she had been.

Unsurprisingly holed up in the Black library researching family magics and trying to understand what The Mandate meant and how they had gone about it. How could she find little Otso? Who could she ask for help in finding a death eaters baby brother?

The list of questions she had was long and the piles of notes and references was growing by the day. She hadn't found any sure fire way to undue what had been done independently. In the oldest grimoires that Sirius had forbidden her to open due to her assumed blood status she had discovered mention of binding family magics before disownment was adopted as common practice. The Mandate said stripping though and she wasn't sure if they had found some other way to actually remove the family magics without killing the magical core which the old tomes indicated caused death when attempted or if they had bound it and weren't being truthful. The dishonestly was likely either way.

Hermione pushed open the heavy oaken swinging door to the kitchen and was relieved Kings was already present and had an open seat on his side of the long rectangular table between Remus and Justus. Seating herself she smiled at Kreacher as he set a cup of tea made the way she had taken to drinking it since arriving here this time. Strong and dark with just a little bit of milk. The elf's company had been something she was grateful for alone in the empty house.

Minerva cleared her throat and began speaking of Hogwarts and it's rebuilding plans as well as expected opening dates. She explained the Registry of students and how that was what had been used to find the Muggleborn students both Hogwarts age and below then was interrupted when she explained getting it returned to the school via the Aurors who had searched Malfoy Manor.

"No surprise there is it? The Ferret probably enjoyed hunting down the filthy Mudbloods he despised so much. Guess he doesn't now. Doesn't even know he's a Malfoy anymore. Good riddance" Ron finished with a sneer.

Everyone stared at him, whether that was because of the slur that had just come out of his mouth or the hatred evident in his voice varied from person to person.

Clearly taken aback at his interruption Professor Mcgonagall barked that there would be no further interruptions and continued explaining about the last of the wounded being at St Mungos. Turning to Kingsley once she was finished she indicated that he should start with his portion.

" Most of you know that all department heads and those to be involved once hirings could take place have been under vow not to disclose anything related to the government. Further and stronger vows are still in place relating to some sensitive information. I don't want to hear your opinions on us taking the vows, it was take them or not get to know anything or to be eligible for the positions we need people to be in. We did it. The ten days are up and in the papers tomorrow will be the following information. We will tell you what we can."

He stated clearly and with no room for argument and so he began explaining what had been happening in the ministry and what decisions had been made. Hermione listened with rapt attention. Hoping for something to answer her questions or help her figure out what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmauld Place

London, England

May 14 1998

The Muggle notebook and pen in front of Hermione had only a few lines on it and though they were important it wasn't the complex information and notes that she assumed would follow everyone's explanations of the previous year and had almost nothing about the Mandate. Dumbledore had left a chest of memories exonerating some and explaining what he knew of many others motivations and actions, people on both sides. But they couldn't say what these memories were right now. Kingsley was interim Minister of Magic and he was not altogether happy about it. No head Auror or head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the moment until the Veritaserum could be made to question all current and applying personnel. The cells in the Ministry were empty, several levels of cells and interrogation rooms had been added during the war, and the dementors gone again from Azkaban, this meant everyone who had been in the cells was on Mandate Estates. Numbers inked into the arms of anyone affected by The Mandate. That was basically it. The safe houses were being reverted to their previous usage and Harry stated that he wasn't going to live at Grimmauld or anywhere without Ginny. So they were Hogwarts bound this fall.

"Merlin bless Madam Longbottom, who would have thought her vulture topped visage would ever have been a welcome sight. But it was. We had been there for two days already and weren't getting any closer to figuring out how to overturn the laws. Half of the Wizengamot doesn't know who they are and the other half wanted everyone to be left as they were. Seems like they felt that not having to deal with Muggleborns for a few years and the death eaters at all was perfect for them. At least no one has been Mandated since May fifth and we got to go through the warrants in play. Needless to say you are no longer on the list." Justus animatedly discussed with Hermione after everyone else had gone and it was just the two of them plus Marika left in the kitchens. Kings having been called away blushing as Fred and George simpered and made Mr. Minister jokes.

"How did she get control of the Wizengamot though? The stone!" The last word came out loudly in the excitement of her understanding. Knowing that whomever stood on the Oath Stone in the Wizengamot Chambers would be judged on the truth of their words and clarity of their magic. "What did she say on it?" She asked.

"To fight for each and every magical person to have the rights to freedom and equality." Justus answered. "I know it is short but I'd imagine that the more you say the less likely you are to have the stone accept you" he elaborated. She nodded.

She hadn't gotten answers today to anything she didn't know. She wasn't surprised to find that the order members didn't appear at all interested in reversing the effects of The Mandate past the final battle. When Undesirable ceased to mean us and became them. Then was fine it seems.

Well she supposed she did learn that the glamours were woven into the memory spell. None of them could say how it works due to the vow, other than the victim wouldn't know anyone they did know and wouldn't know who they were either.

How you could do that without a potion didn't make sense to her. Or layered potions maybe? Glamours that wouldn't fall to any spell tried. So many issues and no answers. There was no paperwork either. Which was bizarre. Apparently they could tell the Order that there was no trace of where these people came from or who they were. Only entered into the system as numbers. She shivered thinking about that. Marked on their forearms. If it wasn't bad enough that her marking was on her forearm so was the dark mark. The whole thing reeked of Hitler's Final Solution to her. Justus also couldn't tell her what had happened to their family magics but phrased it as bound no matter the three different questions she had asked trying to get a different word or description past the vow they were under.

She stared at the wood grain of the heavy ceiling beams trying to come up with something she could do about any of the problems facing her. Little Raynor was somewhere in ministry custody. Most likely in the one of the three family estates that were taken soon after The Mandate was put into effect. Three huge homes full of all the dependents taken from their Paterfamilias including any wards of families in addition to the under age family members and the Muggle-Borns take from obliviated parents. Her mind continued to spin then stuck fast on something she was having a hard time accepting.

Her friends, people she considered family, The Order, she had sacrificed for all of them. Bled for them and cried for them. Saved lives and been saved. Been tortured and heart broken for them. Given them everything she had, and not just to fight Voldemort. She had stayed and fought for them. Black haired Harry with the emerald eyes who had expected her to abandon him along with Ron on the hunt. Cried into her hair thanking her again and again hysterically until he cried himself to sleep. She had jumped out a window holding him and taken the fall for him just so he wouldn't be hurt. She could have answered Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor. Have stayed at Shell Cottage instead of hiding her tremors and nightmares behind her disgust at the thought of being her tormentor. She hadn't.

Ron. Laughing blue eyes and a lop sided grin hid the insecurities he had. The years of fights and being the only two that had any hope of understanding Harry. Supporting Harry was the one similarity that held them on a parallel course. He had wrecked the Yule Ball for her and the same year he abandoned Harry over his name coming out of the goblet. Jealousy was his most prevalent attribute and it led him to do terrible things. Dating Lavender sixth year in retaliation for finding out she wasn't a virgin during a game of I Never from the twins shop. No getting away from answering the question when magic forces you to. Harry and Ron had seen her cry many times because Lavender and to a lesser extent Parvati had verbally crushed her confidence. Dated her bully in front of her. Some friend. The birds weren't enough she still believed. She could have given up on being his friend the way Maksim had told her to do years ago. "He wants to hold you as a caged bird behind a screen, he wants to hear you sing but not appreciate you and most importantly not let anyone else see you for all you are. If they did you would be free, only someone who fears your fire could bare to keep you contained".

The tale of the last year had been told as if a story. Ron and Harry laughed over things that were horrible and did most of the talking. Even if it was being hungry and tired they poked fun at. She could tell Remus and the Aurors for sure didn't buy their chuckles and kept glancing at her tight smiles. They didn't tell of the horror ridden nights and silent days broken with fights during the time they wore the locket or the story of Ron leaving, skipping that time almost completely except Harry's wand being broken on Christmas Eve. The look Kingsley had shot her on his way to the door that he didn't break until she nodded meant should have to give him the full report.

Merika was watching her face carefully and the pen she kept putting to paper then having nothing to write she put it down again. "Kitten, would you like to share something? I mean is there something you need? You didn't seem to have much to say today and there isn't much on that page, for a habitual note taker like you." The small joke didn't get a smile out of Hermione but she did meet Merika's gaze.

Wanting to say something to the people she did consider friends through Kingsley she decided to speak about something bothering her greatly.

"I want to leave. Not England or anything" she assured at their stiffening postures. "Just leave Grimmauld. I have been using the library and will need to keep doing so but I just can't live here. I don't want to be at The Burrow and I'm sure you could see that they don't want me there. Or at all it seems. I think I want to see my parents lawyers. I am of age in the muggle world and my trust fund should be available to me now. A house in the country maybe. Not a house full of empty rooms and memories of people who aren't there either. " Hermione explained to the two of them.

Knowing that Hermione had altered her parents memories and that as Muggles it wasn't reversible the two hardened Aurors nodded at her and Merika grasped her hands gently. "If that is what you need Hermione. School this fall then? You'll probably feel better in a familiar setting."

"I don't think school is for me anymore Rika, I have bigger problems than NEWTS but I'm sure I can arrange to take them after the ministry gets back on track." She replied to the pretty Auror with dirty blonde hair. Getting to her feet and grabbing her notebook Hermione kissed them both on the cheek and thanked them for their time absently completely missing the eye contact between the now Auror partners and the meaning of it.

Getting back to her room she sat at the desk she had charmed to open only for her years ago. Didn't seem like Yaxley or whomever came here was very interested as the enchantments still held. Opening the drawer after several password held incantations and with her blood since she was still using Bellatrix's wand and didn't have hers for identification she was surprised. All her muggle papers looked as she they should and the few knickknacks and keepsakes were still in there. But there was an addition. A potion vial marked in the familiar spidery slanted writing of Severus Snape.

per serpens venenum

XXVIII.

III guttis III horas III custodibus murorum

"Rika! Justus! Are you still here. God damn it." She was still holding the vial and yelling when the two Aurors burst in. Mrs Black clearly having been woken as her screeches added to the feeling of panic gripping her chest.

"Snape! Where is he? And do you know what this is? Didn't someone say Nott was also in St Mungos dying of Nagini's bite?" She got out quickly as the Aurors slowly lowered their wands.

"What is that? And yes they are both in the Dai Llewellyn ward, serious bites seems to cover it. They are dying though Kitten. The Auror on duty there last night said that Snape would be lucky to last a couple more days. As it is the paralyzing potion they were given is the only thing slowing the venom at all." Justus answered her with concern. Not understanding her agitation.

"It's the anti venom! Snape left it here in my desk. Don't ask me why and don't ask me how. My wards were intact and nothing seems to be missing. I'm going there now. Merlin. Why didn't I open the desk earlier. It's been weeks. And fuck I am tired of crying all the time." Hermione sobbed the last words then again wiped at her eyes heading towards the door.

She could save him. She could save Severus Snape and Theodore Nott. Thorfinn was probably in Azkaban and Maksim too. Nola and Raynor were on an Estate she surmised but these two could be saved right now. How did Snape know to leave it here? It didn't matter. She was saving someone right fucking now she decided, as she reached the fireplace in the drawing room that was connected to the Floo. Throwing the powder into the fire it flamed a bright green. "St. Mungos" she yelled and was gone in a rush of flames.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward

St Mungos

London England

May 17 1998

After flooing into the magical hospital three days ago remembering where Mr. Weasley had been after Nagini's bite she had ignored the welcome witch and the people around her that had odd magical injuries. Except she did notice there were a lot less patients waiting than the last time she was here. To the lifts and up a floor the the Serious Bites ward, through the swinging doors into the hallways of patient rooms. After noticing all the doors were closed and there wasn't a healer, or really another person,to be seen she called out rather hysterically that she had the anti venom for Severus Snape and then stood waiting until one of the doors opened and a man she recognized as Augustus Pye who didn't have a trainee healer badge as he did fifth year walked towards her.

He had been surprised and sceptical until reading the vial and recognizing the script, Snape had taught him potions of course. After a few spells to verify the vial and label were what she said they were he looked her in the eyes. Let's wake him and see then, he will die otherwise, were his words. Hermione's heart started to pump with nerves.

Seeing Snape still and his neck covered in bandages that had blood colouring them red despite Healer Pye having just left this room to meet her was disconcerting. She had never seen her Potions professor anything but crackling with life and she didn't know what to think of his unnaturally grey skin as Pye waved his wand over Snape and then quickly spelled a vial of potion into his patient.

Snape's eyes snapped open and his body went rigid. Pain evident in the way his limbs shook while the skin around his mouth tightened to white and his fists clenched.

Quickly the healer explained to him that a girl had come with a vial that looked to be an anti venom he himself had made. Snape's eyes had started searching around so Hermione moved into his line of sight. Recognition flared in his eyes and he nodded slightly then clenched even harder.

Immediately he was spelled back asleep and Healer Pye let some of the shoulder tension out of his posture. Snape was a precise man and an exacting Potioneer so it was no surprise that he had labeled the vial with instructions as well as its contents. 3 drops 3 hours 3 repeats. Precise and to the point as the man himself was. The drops were given and the wait begun.

After checking that Theodore Nott would be treated when it showed improvement in Snape's condition she settled in. Nodding off in her chair until the healer brought her a cot. Pye woke her twice more when he administered the next doses. So just over six hours later it was done. Now they were seeing a significantly more healthy looking man. The colour in his skin had been moving towards his neck where the bite was. After a scone and some tea brought by a younger healer with a trainee badge stating her name was Jacosta Boot there was no sign of the patient waking but the normal skin tone seemed to have reached the wound completely now.

With the healer on one side and trainee on the other they carefully removed the bandages from his neck. Immediately the wound started to gush blood and she could see that the wound was just as it had looked when he was attacked in the shrieking shack. She watched from the end of the bed as both healers murmured spells and charms over the wound that was no longer poisoned and it started to close. It only took a few minutes and then they stepped back. Another potion that looked like a blood replenisher was spelled into him and then after a minute the sleep spell was ended as well. The scars were shiny and completely white. Cursed scars from the venom she assumed. Shiny like the epithet on her arm though hers was a bluish purple and his a startling white even against his naturally pale skin.

His eyes fluttered open and before he could speak a pain potion and a muscle relaxant were poured down his throat. He took a moment swallowing and his right hand came up and touched his neck, gingerly running his hand over his scars. Next the hand moved to his left wrist and pulled the hospital shirt up. His dark mark she realized. He didn't see the battle ending. It was a pink mark now. A bit raised and looking not quite healed. His eyes flicked from healer to trainee then locked on hers.

His silky voice was raspy almost past recognition when he spoke.

"You brilliant insufferable girl."

That had happened two days ago and Severus, it was hard not to address him as Professor but she was flattered he wanted her to, was awake and his eyes alert as she finished her explanation of the last year and her life before that. Answering the Ministries questions instead of telling her story had been his suggestion and she was surprised at how much more was shared when she did the telling. Hermione had stopped by the morning after his healing and been surprised to see him awake. After telling him she had been summoned to The Ministry for her statement she listened carefully to the instructions he gave her. She had sat in front of Kingsley, Madam Longbottom, and about twenty other Wizengamot members and talked and talked. She thought through her answers when needed so that the truth spell she was under would allow her to speak but keep what she wanted to hidden. Speak only what you want everyone to know had been Snape's parting advice.

FLASHBACK

Ministry of Magic

Wizengamot Meeting Room 2

Level 10

London, England

May 15 1998

Dictation quills at the ready they had started much further back in time than she was expecting. Surprised she answered honestly the questions about Sirius Black and the night she met Peter Pettigrew, it turned out that Harry wanted him posthumously cleared of all charges. Carrying on through the TriWizard tournament and whether she had seen any evidence of dark magic in the Durmstrang students. The night of Voldemort's return in the hospital wing was also covered. It took a few memories being given to cover the pertinent moments.

The questions asked about fifth year she answered more freely than the truth spell required. Every horrible thing Umbridge had done to each student she could think of was laid bare in front of the organization that had sent her there. Even if most of these people weren't directly responsible. They didn't ask how Rita Skeeter had been made to do the interview. Only where it had been done and how they gotten it past Umbridge's Decrees. Memories of the Department of Mysteries, her detentions with the blood quill, their escape from the Inquisitorial Squad and to the thestrals were given.

Not much was asked about sixth year except what she knew of Harry's conversations with Dumbledore. Recounting the night Harry had come running to them hurriedly explaining that he was leaving with The Headmaster. All that followed was difficult because she had seen Thorfinn that night but no one asked her about her feelings just what spells she could recall each Death Eater using and what she did during the fight.

Removing Harry followed that without asking what she had been doing before going to The Burrow to take part in the mission. Leaving the wedding was covered and breaking the then unknown taboo and the altercation on Tottenham Court Road. Here was the real test of her fight with the truth spell. She told what had happened.

Both Rowle and Dolohov ended up stunned and I obliviated them. Why that spell? Ron was supposed to be home with spattergroit and protecting the Weasleys was important.

Where did you go from there? They didn't ask if any other spells were used or what words were spoken between them. And so it went. Each brush with danger that interacted with someone else was rehashed. Until they got to the day Harry broke the taboo and the snatchers came for them.

Speaking of this day was nearly impossible and she asked for a calming draught when her breathing started to come faster and the word on her arm burned. She stumbled through the explanation of Draco not identifying them though he defineitly knew who all three were. Making sure to speak the words she remembered Lucius Malfoy saying. Not having to explain the swords significance reminded her that Dumbledore's memories had been viewed and must have explained much. Of her torture she spoke as little as she could and sneered her best sneer when seeing her arm was requested by someone in the back.

From there to safety at Shell Cottage and then the plan to get into Gringotts. Uncomfortable didn't begin to cover her feelings about having broken into the goblin bank. Pushing forwards she answered no she didn't know where the dragon was. Stupid wizard she didn't recognize, how was that important? Voldemort knowing what they were doing and Aberforth showing them Adriana's portrait. She didn't try and keep back the mistakes Dumbledore made and she was questioned more than she expected about what she knew of the deceased Headmasters life.

The Room of Requirements was followed by the trip down to the Chamber of Secrets which she did share she felt must have been spelled to allow someone to hiss and not have to speak parseltongue to enter. As it only took Ron two tries and even he was surprised having been there second year.

Searching for Harry, the death of Percy and Fred's injury, the Room of Requirements again this time scorching with feindfyre. Leaving out that seeing the flames was the closest she had felt to Finn in almost a year was easy. Saving Draco and Goyle then trip back down stairs heading to the shrieking shack. She did her best to remember who was flinging dangerous curses and who wasn't during the long night. People on both sides that she had seen throw Shield spells at people instead of curses. The Death Eaters she had witnessed cursing others on their side instead of those fighting with Harry.

Lucius' whining before Snape's encounter with Nagini and the memories he had cried. Back to the school and the discovery that a version of a Petrification spell was on Remus , Tonks, and Luna after the odd feeling of their skin registered. The flurry to find a counter and their revival. Not being able to find Harry. Yet more memories and scratching quills. Left out was knowing why he had gone and what was in his scar. Though Dumbledore's memories surely explained as will Harry's statements if he hadn't already given them.

Hagrid with Harry's body and Narcissa's immediate torture when Harry disappeared. Draco disappearing into the crowd behind her when called and the open defiance of Voldemort by the bleeding blonde Narcissa Malfoy. It was easy to share with all the emotions that had blasted through her then. Total chaos as they were pulled by the crowd into the Great Hall and she lost Luna again. Her duel with Alecto Carrow and then finally what she had seen of Harry's duel with Voldemort once hers had concluded, Carrow being distracted by her Lord. Memories again, Several.

"Then an Auror tried to arrest me and I went to the Slytherin Dorms to sleep." Silence was her answer as she sipped at another glass of water. She had lost count. There had been bathroom breaks and a sandwich but it must have been hours and hours of this. Memories whenever they felt like it was time.

Kingsley stood and stretched a bit.

"Thank you for your cooperation, you will doubtless hear from the DMLE about trials and any further questions we have."

END OF FLASHBACK

That Severus Snape had known more than he had ever let on to anyone else was clear. He knew about Thorfinn and her connection to the Dolohov family. Understood the reasons behind the behaviour of the curse Antonin Dolohov had hit her with in the Department of Mysteries. He wasn't surprised that most of The Order was apathetic to the plight that the current undesirables found themselves in. The research she had done into family magics and their suppression had impressed him and he was a bit irritated he hadn't found the stash of grimoires in the Black library before she did and agreed a potion would have been the only way to do an unbreakable glamour and the memory spells. He of course had suspicions as to how they were accomplishing this since The Mandate was first put into effect.

Theodore Nott was sleeping under a Muffliato in the room he now shared with Snape and the two seemed to enjoy having the other similar soul to speak to or more often enjoy silence with. Having been healed but with his shattered femur still mending Theo was sleeping a great deal. Nagini had bit him on the left leg and her fangs had both went through his upper thigh, everything important was still there he assured Hermione when her eyes went wide as he explained the injury to her. Hermione had been surprised at how friendly Nott had been with her. After thanking her sincerely for saving his life had preceded to share the circumstances of his injury.

"My father found me almost right after the Dark Lord's forces breached the castle. Probably blood tracked me the bastard, anyways he came up from behind and stunned me. I woke up facing the Dark Lord and was asked again to fight for the right side. I didn't answer and then- well the last thing I remember is a hiss and then pain. Woke up here." Theo had stated in a falsely unconcerned voice.

No offer to explain the presence of the so important vial in her drawer was given and only a steady look when she asked outright. The offer to stay with her at her newly acquired cottage was unsurprisingly turned down and his eyes were understanding as he explained dryly in a voice that was getting closer to his usual drawl that as Death Eaters not in hiding for the last year both Rowle and Aven would have known what was coming. Surely they would have left communication of some sort for her. The child at least would have to be rescued as even he knew she wouldn't give up on a sticky brat that she obviously cared for. With that she was dismissed it seemed.

"Do stop dithering Miss Granger and get yourself to wherever those young men would have expected you to go. I am assuming your reluctance is some emotional stumbling block. Get over it and go. Their flat most likely as it was where you say you seen them last and the other properties would have been seized."


	6. Chapter 6

Thorfinn's flat

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

May 20 1998

Clear blue grey eyes. The colour of the rough winter sea slamming against the shore, a thousand shades of blue and grey. Tiny flecks of piercing cobalt on the outer edge of the iris and mercury grey closest to the centre. Hermione would know those eyes anywhere. She could picture them with a laughing twinkle, a fierce gleam, a determined stare to match her own. Glowing with hunger, and blown wide with lust. Soft and clear while they stared up at her surrounded by the curtain of her curls. Broken and red rimmed while he held her, one hand on her hip. The other threaded into the curls close to her scalp while he looked directly into them. Hearing the words that went with the last one.

"Survive Hermione, this is only worth it if you make it Lioness"

The memory of being pinned in his stare while he told her to remove her shirt for the first time flitted across her mind. She suppressed a whimper. Thinking about how his rough hands felt on her skin. His cock pushing into her while he told her what it was like to finally be there, in her, to have her. Remembering his lips by her ear, her skin prickling from his breath and his words.

"Sydämeni, finally mine"

Shaking her head to clear it and rubbing her thighs together Hermione stepped up to her fireplace. That didn't work so she bit her cheek until it smarted. Ridiculous that she had to resort to pain to break her out of her memories. It was time. Time to come clean with her friends. Or maybe not. No. She wanted to stop pretending that she didn't have a love and that part of her belonged to another. Thorfinn Rowle.

It would be foolhardy to think that Ron would keep his mouth shut about this after his remarks agreeing with ending the blood lines he deemed irredeemable. So telling the Weasley's is out. Maybe Remus and Tonks? Or maybe just Tonks so she didn't put Remus in a tight spot with Harry, though that put Tonks in a tight spot with Remus. Hmmm. Kingsley was acting minister so it seemed wrong to tell him how she was planning to circumvent laws even if he didn't agree with them. Justus and Merika were back working as Aurors so that wouldn't be very fair either.

So Luna, she decided though it did seem like she already knew. A creature no one else could see perhaps or her own observations from school. Having Severus Snape be the only one who knew who Hermione truly was and her heart was disconcerting in the extreme. She sighed gustily looking around. Before she could do any thing else she had to brave going to Gringotts. Hopefully the goblins would see her and not want to cut off her head.

The letter that had explained much while leaving so many questions was in the distressed brown leather tote bag that had replaced her trusty beaded bag. It felt like a magnet. The familiar crisp writing and words drew her. His reassurances that she could do this were heart warming and nerve wracking at the same time.

Flashback

Finn and Maks Flat

Ballycastle, Ireland

May 18 1998

She popped into the flat she hadn't seen since the summer after sixth year. Eyes closed and unwilling to open them to this place without him in it. She would give anything to hear his muttering from the kitchen while he burned something or the sniped comments between Finn and Maks as they tried not to smile while tormenting each other. Knowing that this place that felt like them was empty and they weren't just coming right back was crippling. She could smell him.

She felt the magic slide over her, tendrils wrapping around her that felt like Thorfinn, and the buzzing feeling of Maksim's magic in the wards both welcomed her while something that felt like neither man held her gently but unable to move. Her eyes popped open in surprise at her captivity.

pop

"Missy Miney"

The bulging yellowish eyes of a house elf filled her vision. Hermione's gaze swept the little elf as she levitated right in front of her. Hermione squeaked as little elf arms wrapped around her face. Her pink bow perched ridiculously on her head and a shrunken quidditch jersey of Thorfinn's with a bright red bat on it. She looked just as Hermione remembered.

"Tully" Hermione replied. Again trying to reign in her tears as her eyes burned and her throat swallowed hard.

"Oh Missy Miney you are here. You is well. You has come just as Missy Nola said you would. Master and Missy Nola told Tully to keep watch here and make sure Missy Miney got the letter that Master left for her. Bad mans came here just as Master said they would so Tully bring it and the bad mans can't get it. Not for them" Tully finished out of breath as she lowered to the ground in front of Hermione. By the end of her rant Tully's chin was tilted up in a determined set and her hands were on her tiny hips.

"A letter for me Tully? It's so good to see you and looking so stylish too. Who was here? Which bad men?" Hermione asked through a wet smile as she watched the little elf.

"The bad ministry mans of course. Dark mans wouldn't care where my master and my little Maks is sleeping when not doing bad things." Tully replied. It was easily noticeable, now that she looked around, that the flat had been ransacked.

Chuckling at Tully calling the 6 foot 3 lithe dark and undoubtably dangerous Maksim Aven "little Maks" from her height below even Hermione's waist she considered what information was given.

"This ministry came here not Death Eaters? Were you here when it happened? What did they want and when was that?" Hermione asked. This was the closest she had been to her surrogate family in what felt like forever. She wasn't sure whether she was ready to know for sure where these people she loved were and what had happened. Dropping her shoulders she looked around for a place to sit. Seeing her actions Tully waved her hand causing the area of clean to radiate out from the couch moving through the flat room by room as it got further away.

Gratefully Hermione slumped on the couch. Indicating that Tully should be seated as well. Tully clucked her tongue and snapped her fingers popping away. Knowing she would return in a moment Hermione allowed the memories and feelings to roll over her.

Drifting in and out of sleep on Thorfinn's chest while he and Maks debated whether leaving the Bats was a good step for Finn to make after his contract was up next season. Feeling Maks twitch and shift until she felt his hands grab her ankles and pull so she wasn't hanging bottom half off the couch. "You are a pain Kotyonok" Maks grumbled as Finns chuckle vibrated through his chest.

Peeking out the giant Thorfinn sized shower surrounded by steam to see the two of them brushing their teeth. Side by side sending wandless stinging hexes at the others feet and laughing at each other while hopping around. Waving her hand to summon a towel, Maks smirked into the mirror and waved his hand halting the towel. Then grabbing his wand off the counter to have cold air behind her. Sending her rushing out of the shower trying to cover herself. Thorfinn punching him in the arm and picking her naked body up grumbling about "the fucking kusipää" and nuzzling into her neck while he stalked back to his room with her.

Hermione smiled gently at Tully as she popped back in with a heaping plate of sandwiches and tarts and a teapot with one cup. She looked questioningly at the elf and then the one cup. Having gotten Tully to agree to partake in tea with her, when her duties allowed, years ago. Tully smiled and a mug sailed from the kitchen. Her kitten shape coffee mug. Nola had gotten it for the Christmas of her fifth year. Then had sent it to Thorfinn's as no one else would let her use such a mug for her coffee. Not her uppity parents in their grand estate or the cowed elves under orders at Rowle Tower, Nola had explained with a grin. Those stormy eyes sparkling with mischief and understanding.

"Missy Miney will be better with her cup. This is bad news for Missy and -" Tully cut herself off and summoned the wool blanket from Finns bed tucking it around her fussily. Hermione was sure this was going to be bad. This was excessive from Tully unless someone was ill. The pink bow sparkled on Tully's head and she shakily started speaking again.

"Missy Miney the bad mans th-theys took my little master. They came to the Tower banging and with bright lights to the gates. Tully knows when masters magic was changed. Tully feels it in the wards. Knows when Missy Nola's magic changes too. Then is just little master holding Tully to her family."

Tully was wailing by the end and Hermione was hard pressed to keep it together. Knowing that until the information was given comforting the distraught elf wouldn't be conducive. "I need the information to help little master Tully. Please calm down if you can. What did they do to Raynor? They used spells on the gates because there wasn't enough Rowle family magic to hold the wards? Is that what you mean Tully?" Trying not to ask to many questions at once.

"Mans called elf in the hall and I came. Master said mans would. Bring the boy bad mans told. Tully did. Mans told Tully to leave and there would be no more Rowle magic for Tully to hold to. I was a free elf." Looking utterly disgusted by the statement. "Tully knows that family magic will come back. Master said. Tully will have family back to hold to. Bad mans no see Tully watching . They used wands to make Tully not hear. Dark green light on little master then nothing. No family magic to hold to Missy Miney. The bad mans leave with little master."

Hermione could tell that this was traumatic for the elf. Knowing from Tully teaching her that house elves bonded to the family magics each member held. It was explained to her by the elf, and her head elf Josta, that each elf bonded to each family member. Like a wheel the elves had explained. The elf in the middle, the people they cared for as the spokes, and the family wards as the outer edge. The elf magic was fed from the family and the wards, with the responsibility and affection the elf has to each master or mistress, determining the width of the spoke. Tully must be miserable without it. Though she seemed much better than Winky had been after being freed back in fourth year.

Taking in a breath Hermione asked the elf if she knew where Raynor was now or if the elf couldn't find him at all? Not at all. Did Thorfinn tell her this would happen? Yes.

"What do I do Tully?" She dully asked the elf while thinking she felt how Tully looked. Defeated, stooped, stripped of life's vivacity.

Suddenly the elf was there right beside her with hands on hips and a militant look in her eye. "You's gets the magic back Missy Miney. That's be what you doing."

Looking like she may poke Hermione, as she was in the habit of doing when one of her charges was being lazy or difficult, Tully handed her the letter. One word on the outside of the scroll.

Sydämeni

Lioness,

It's so hard to write this. I don't want to think about you getting this alone. Well Tully will be there but I know that you need a hug that takes the weight from you. I would give it if I could. You know I would use it as a way into your pants once you calmed down and your curves moulded to me. I can't help myself baby girl. All I want is to feel you.

As much as writing about your body and mine is what I want to do, there are things you must want to know by now and surely you are chewing on your lip wanting to tell me to just get there, as you always do when I'm saying more than you want.

Your Otso, I'm sorry Hermione that I couldn't figure out a way to not have this happen to him and to you. There is no more Rowle magics to call Raynors out and until there is all the spells will hold. They have blocked recall and names. Basically blurring anyone you know and the more you know or care the blurrier the memories of them are. He won't know you and there is nothing left to say who he was by physical appearance. The Rowle traits will have no magic to hold on him so blood held glamours it is.

Let go of your lip baby girl.

I'm sure you are panicking and there is reason to be but I hope you will forgive me when I tell you what I have done.

That night. The night. Our night sydämeni. I ritually bound me to you. God I hope you are still sitting and not pacing. Sit down if you are. You need to go to Gringotts with your vault key. In a box you will recognize is the binding contract. Signed in blood and magic bound to it. The instructions are there with the stuff you need to reciprocate and bind with my magic. I'm shaking here writing to you. I have done this without your consent and I know you will feel you have to once you read the contract. Hell. You would do it just to get your Otso back in your tender embrace.

Just know that I love you. You are mine.

I didn't ask you to agree to this but I did tell you that there was no going back. If you were ready to be mine always. I said we could wait if you weren't ready to commit. I did use your virginity to do it. Old magics Hermione. Family blood magic. Maks was pissed with me. I had marks for weeks and he didn't let it go either. It's still on the books.

I don't know what else to say. Maks wrote the other letter that is in the vault, the tosser. I couldn't bloody well argue when he pulled the family card. Tully has a letter for Nola when you sort that mess out. Don't glare at me like that Hermione. You will. I know you will.

You know I am better with my hands than with words. Showing you how I feel. I can't show you right now and I can't see your eyes. I don't know where you have been or what you feel about me after the year you've had. Malfoy said, Jr that is, Hermione he said that Lestrange tortured you. He cried baby girl. How bad was it that the poncy fucking git came to me sobbing apologies. I need you. I want you. I'm sorry. There is nothing else for me than you.

I can't tell you that I just want to see you, hold you, know you are okay. I want to possess you. Own you. Take you. Be consumed in your fire. Damn it, that's the best I've got with words baby girl, not that you expect anything else from me. I have to stop now.

Finn

There were what looked like tears on the bottom left corner. Hermione crumpled sobbing into Tully's embrace as she patted her hair and stroked her cheeks murmuring reassurances.

kusipää - bastard (Finnish)

Kotyonok- kitten (Russian)

sydämeni- my heart (Finnish)


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's Cottage

Eagles Glen, Shropshire, England

May 21 1998

She hadn't thought today could be worse than the one she spent crying in her bed, though that had been fear and loneliness while today was white hot rage tempered by a broken heart.

Looking at Luna after her admittedly dramatic statement that she would have to be enough it ran through her mind that Luna is the only person who could begin to understand what had just happened. Her ability to see straight to the heart of the matter and know things without a clear source was nothing less than a family magic gift or a blessing of some kind in Hermione's opinion, though they had never talked about it. Witnessing uncountable instances of Luna knowing something big or small that she shouldn't be able to. Having her show up or speak up at great risk to her person and often at the cost of unkindness or outright bullying raining down on her.

"How did you know?"

Long white blond hair flowed over her shoulder as she answered Hermione's question not looking at her but looking around the cottage .

"The pufferpod flowers bloomed early this morning around your tree so I knew you would be open to a friend now." As baffling as Luna's answer was it made a real smile break across Hermione's face. "Another tie cut while others strengthen" had been her response to the same question asked when Luna told her she was sorry about her parents on the train to school fifth year. Often, even after Hermione's slip up introducing her as Looney and not knowing her at all, the ethereal blonde had sought Hermione out. Often through the next two years and they had conversed about things big and small. It didn't take very long to be the one searching the castle for Luna in need of someone to understand her questions or see the need for answers. In the face of her deep understanding and ability to see what others didn't, whatever creatures or circumstances she referenced as her reasoning just didn't matter.

In addition to knowing things the dreamy blue eyes hid a sharp mind tight as a master Occlumens. Regardless of her flighty behaviour Luna had never once slipped in regards to Hermione's missing family nor even blinked in the face of Hermione's lies about letters and holiday plans involving her completely absent parents. The warm feelings brought by thoughts of Luna's kindness brought up the disappointment of her relationship with her friends. Maybe she could speak to Luna about that today even if she wasn't ready to speak to someone not an elf about Finn and the family magic issues.

Could she call them friends? Friends didn't behave the way Ron and Harry had today. Ginny mattered less but was still a let down , in her clear disregard of her after years of supporting her in regards to Harry and school. Other than a few pointed comments and nods she had held both Harry's hands in hers and listened to the boys cut her down. The woman she wanted to be wouldn't accept this as her due. It wasn't what she was owed by those closest to her. Well they weren't close anymore. Didn't understand her anymore. Hopefully that could change one day but it didn't seem likely with the things they still didn't know.

"It is easier to speak with the breeze clearing the air around our heads" Luna stated to the girl clearly lost in her thoughts.

"You have much weight and your usual means of a lighter life seems unavailable for the time, so let us do what we can in the butterfly of day to cleanse our ears friend."

Outside the two girls went ,linking arms at the threshold and sitting on the sun warmed stone step. Indicating Hermione should begin Luna conjured a lovely flower wreath and put it on her friends curls. The words weren't important really but the meanings behind them and people's reactions to things. This is what she shared with Luna.

How Ron had yelled in her face that she wasn't this stupid and was being a traitor those who died and suffered. Harry being silent in the face of Ron's derision starting with Hermione's decision not to return to Hogwarts even though the other three were going and they would need her. Followed by anger that she hadn't responded to the owl inviting her to a party fans had thrown them a couple days before. The reason being Hermione had moved out of Grimmauld Place and had wards around her cottage against communication didn't help at all. Why did she want to help people like Malfoy become someone who was sure to be just as terrible as before? On it went until Harry stepped into their row at the disclosure she was already researching how to undo the effects of The Mandate and that she would do her best to make sure everyone got their magic back, followed by statements or trials depending.

The cold look on Harry's face as he essentially lectured her, without stopping at her interruptions, that nothing could be worse than giving these people the resources to live again. It didn't matter why they fought for Voldemort or what they did if they were involved at all. He used Malfoys hatred of muggleborns and the Weasleys as examples that if there wasn't anyone to teach the hatred it would be eradicated. His response to Narcissa being in the same situation was some softening around his eyes but it was quickly firmed by Ginny's rare comment.

"If you could and did it for Narcissa we will probably have to do others that aren't the muggleborns and light supporters."

That was basically the end of the arguments. Much more was said they asked her to be reasonable and come back to school with them. "She didn't need a crusade "Harry said with a weak smile for their game of muggle references "surely the best NEWTS ever were enough of a challenge." The last questions were harder as the accusations were true. What are you hiding Hermione? Why are you doing this? Is there something you have lied to us about? Is this why the ministry asked us confirmation questions about the Death Eaters casting shields?

As she shared the last with Luna their eyes met for the first time since Hermione hasd started speaking.

"You may find other paths with other companions to be more favourable in their reactions to your presence. Often taming fire so you can use it is the response to a power you can't control. You must find fellow travellers who enjoy the buzzing feeling of your power instead of fearing its clear ability to burn them." That response settled Hermione considerably. Her curls began to settle from their magic fuelled growth and the diminished sparks stopped completely.

Happy to listen to Luna speak of her father and the issues they were having due to the actions of the other.

"There was a man" she stated clearly "He isn't shining anymore though he is not dead. Only I could see the light before and now it is extinguished and the world is darker than I knew it could be." It was to much for tonight to open up the holds on the pain that Hermione now knew we shared.

She had known of Hermione's connection to Thorfinn of course. Being there for Thorfinn's last year it would have been clear to her how deep the quips and tormenting were. The meaning of it to them being different to what their audience viewed. So seemingly uninterested in boys that Hermione had blushed red while telling Luna that if she liked girls or something it was totally okay, and that she would love to know what Luna found beautiful. Her response of light in the darkness bing her definition of beauty was given context this evening. The girls unhooked their arms and clasped hands instead while looking out at the purple shadows of the garden while the sun set.

Today she decided was better by far than the day spent in bed crying, her friend making all the difference.

Hermione's Cottage

Eagles Glen, Shropshire, England

May 19 1998

The day following her visit to Finn's flat had been spent weeping on and off, while wallowing in memories of Thorfinn and the crushing weight of her fears in bed. Not until Kreacher popped to her bringing her letters that had come to Grimmauld and it was clear that he was shocked by her condition did she realize she was still wearing the clothes she had come home in the day before and hadn't eaten, bathed, or had even a cup of tea. Kreacher had been downright kind to her when she was staying at Grimmauld Place and had offered to look after her when she moved, an offer she turned down as he was technically Harry's elf. Upon her startled question as to his presence in her room here she surmised from his words that today Harry had told him that Molly didn't like having elves in her house so he should stay at Grimmauld or go where he wanted.

With the quiet gravity he had adopted since the story of Regulus' locket had been told he informed her that she needed to take care of herself and questioned why was she sleeping in a bed with those sheets and nothing else in the room? Chuckling a bit at the disdain present in the words those sheets she explained that she had moved into the cottage just the other day and had only unpacked what she needed from her beaded bag and the couple boxes of shrunken furniture she had.

"Do you have a bond to me Kreacher?" Hermione asked as she watched amazed as the elf waved his hands and things were accomplished with each movement. Walls cleaned then the holes plastered. Windows cleaned and the moulding repaired around each pane of glass. The carpet removed and the wood hidden underneath cleaned and then polished to a lovely burnished bronze shade. On it went until he tilted his head at her as he snapped his fingers changing the wall colour above the wainscotting each time. Several colours were tried before Hermione made her first request since Kreacher began his work.

"An icy blue grey please Kreacher. A bit bluer than the colour of the Black family eyes."

His fingers snapped twice more in shades close but not quite right waiting for a signal he had got it. He stopped and stared at the disheveled tear stained witch on the bed in ivory sheets which seemed opulent in comparison to her current tear stained state.

"Kreacher is not bound Miss' magics, Kreachers magic enough to feel Miss' magic. Miss not have black magic . Purple magics call enough to feel Miss." Kreacher replied. It was many words at once for the elf that said as few as he could usually.

"Miss magics not call before Bad Master died. Miss' arm now calls too" He added onto the end after a moment.

Hermione looked down rubbing her chest as she always did when the night at the DOM or her Dolohov Scar as she called it was mentioned and she wasn't pleased to hear that the bitches magic was in her scar. Her eyes snapped up to the elf's again wondering if he meant what her thoughts had automatically leapt to.

"There is Black family magic in me? Or did she take the Lestrange magic?"She faltered at the latter thought. That wouldn't be helpful in however she was sure the family magics would turn out to be in the near future.

"Missy Bella never be taking Lestrange magic. Trust no one did Missy Bella. Much magic in Miss' scars." Hermione ruminated for a bit on the answer. Elves were such interesting beings she thought as she tried to sift through the words. She would ask Tully if the magic in her Dolohov scar was different from her own since Tully knew her magic and Maksim's in addition to probably having encountered Antonin before. Though she thought Kreacher meant that the magic in her arm called to him in addition to the other ways they had a "spoke" of magic built between them. Which meant that it was Bellatrix's Black family magic in her scar, but there was some.

There was Dolohov magic in Antonin and she knew from the one conversation she and Maks had about it that she did too. But if what she thought Thorfinn's letter meant was to be the case then she was going to have the Rowle magic she would need to find and help Raynor and Nola leaving her without the Dolohov magic needed to help Maksim. Of course she had no idea how this would work or what needed to be done but having access to the family magics would be necessary she was sure.

Kreacher cleared his throat the get her attention and there was a look in his eyes as he asked his question that said mention of family eyes had been telling when combined with the utter longing in her voice. "Which family eyes Miss?"

For the first time since the war was over or even since she had seen Finn last Hermione admitted out loud where her loyalties and her future lay.

"The Rowle eyes Kreacher." She answered in a determined tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Newspaper Articles

What is Happening at The Ministry of Magic

May 15 1998

By Belinda Southington

After ten days of no official news there is so much coming out of The Ministry that Magical Britain will have little chance to speculate on the reasons behind the decisions before more will be revealed.

May 2nd Harry Potter defeated You Know Who and there was silence from our esteemed leaders. Two days of waiting followed by this single statement via owl to the Daily Prophet.

In ten days The Ministry of Magic will resume it's regular business. Our thoughts are with the loved ones of those lost in the struggle.

Department of Civil Affairs

We at the Prophet of course published this statement in full along with a picture of the cryptic note. The funerals and memorials have allowed us to see the heroes and their families as they grieve and try to move past the conflict of the last year.

This morning dawned with a press conference inside the Atrium that has changed its decor again. The message of the new pheonix fountain was clear before the speaking began. Magical Britain will stand together in the ashes and rebuild.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out onto The Balcony, which hasn't been used by the last several Ministers due to the truth wards rumoured to be there. The former Auror has been appointed, not elected, Interim Minister of Magic by the Wizengamot. Confusion reigned in the crowd due to the fact that the Wizengamot has been without a Chief Warlock since the death of Albus Dumbledore. Speaking over the crowd he stated the following.

"Chief Warlock Augusta Longbottom stood on the Oath Stone and spoke the following words 'To fight for each and every magical person to have the rights to freedom and equality.' The stone glowed as she spoke and her wand lit on the High Seat where it sat before she took up The Gavel." (See page 14 for 'The Rights and Ceremonial Magics of the Wizengamot')

Much was said in the following two hours and the press was forbidden questions so it is quite superficial if illuminating.

Madam Longbottom, as is her Right in Emergency, put the entirety of the Ministry and remaining Wizengamot members under a ten day vow of silence until the veritaserum potion could be made to question all current and applying Department Heads, Wizengamot members, and any personnel with level two or above security clearance. This is unprecedented in our records though it does show clearly how the governing body means to move forward.

Statements of the key players in You Know Who's defeat and anyone else involved are being scheduled for the next two weeks and will take place under truth spell with Ministry and Wizengamot witnesses. Records will be made available after each becomes no longer relevant for trials, though pieces may be classified for security purposes.

More vows were explained relating to magics used in the The Mandate and any plans to release those being held on Mandate Estates. So we don't know what if anything The Ministry plans to do about the hundreds of people, many children, who don't know who they are. (See pg 36 Letters to the Editor for the public's feelings on The Mandate)

It was explained that The Registry of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was used to apprehend the muggleborns future and past. Shame that an artifact was used in such a way was clearly stated and the location of its recovery was none other than Malfoy Manor. (See page 21 for Family Names No More)

We are left with many questions for out new leadership.

What will The Ministry do about The Mandate Victims?

Are there plans for trials?

What does the Golden Trio think of the Ministries decisions so far?

War Hero Ronald Weasley Speaks Candidly

May 23 1998

By Mason Selwyn

I met up with Ronald Weasley at The Cannon Pub in the small Wizarding village of Chudley. He had responded quickly to my request for an interview and suggested meeting at this out of the way pub. Mr Weasley agreed to the interview being transcribed and published as spoken. Brave man I thought and beers in hand our conversation began.

Selwyn: Mr Weasley, congratulations on your part in defeating You Know Who. I think everyone would like to hear about how that happened.

Weasley: Call me Ron, well I can't say much about that now. Kingsley said it was confidential until the trials were done. But I can tell you that it wasn't a picnic and that being on the run doesn't mean good food or quidditch.

Selwyn: Thank you Ron. What have you been doing since the funerals ended. I know you lost a brother so dealing with that must have taken some time.

Weasley: There was a lot of funerals and that was hard but we had to go be there for the ones that fought for the right side. Since then I've been playing quidditch at home with Harry and Ginny and enjoying my moms cooking.

Selwyn: You have been seen out at several clubs and restaurants with Mr Potter and Miss Weasley as well as without them. Have you been enjoying your fame?

Weasley: It's been great mate. Being stuck in a tent for a year and at school before that it's been great to be of age and free to do what I want. The fans and the public have been real welcoming.

Selwyn: That is good to hear. It was thought by some that since it is clear now that Mr Potter is romantically involved with your sister, Miss Weasley, that you would now be with the female member of The Trio. It hasn't seemed so in public. Do you care to speak about this?

Weasley: Hermione? I haven't seen much of her really. Says she isn't coming back to school and that she wants the Death Eaters to get their magic back. Told her she was barmy a'course. Anyways she didn't tell us she moved and we just don't agree with her lately. Like we don't even know her. She isn't always very pretty either. Nags a fair bit and doesn't like quidditch.

Selwyn: Miss Granger isn't returning to get her NEWTs? All reports are she is as studious as when I attended Hogwarts with her.

Weasley: Said she couldn't help from there and that some things were more important than school. Shocked me that did. I mean used to be better dead than expelled and now she doesn't want to come with us. Dunno why really.

Selwyn: That is very interesting. Miss Granger also said to you that she wants the Death Eaters to get their family magics back? Did she explain this?

Weasley: She wants everyone to get their magics back. Doesn't think some families are better off gone. Talked a lot about the kids and stuff but Ginny said that if we help some of them get their magics back it will probably end up being all of them. I mean, what good is giving those people their money and huge houses back? (The rest of this answer not published due to profanity)

Selwyn: Mr Weasley are you saying you don't think anyone should be saved from The Mandate?

Weasley: No of course not. The muggleborns should get their memories back even if the muggle parents can't remember them. And some of the people taken before the battle were supporters of Harry and The Order. Those people should get their stuff and kids back. Their magics too if they have family magics. Look can we talk about something else? Fighting the war was bad enough.

Selwyn: Of course Mr Weasley. What do you plan to do after Hogwarts? And do you know what Mr Potter plans to do? He still isn't taking interviews.

Weasley: Quidditch is what I want to do. The Cannons are my favourite team and hopefully The Leagues will be up and running after I'm done school. Good thing the World Cup is in Portugal this year or I would have missed that too. Harry? He used to want to be an Auror but he has been talking about playing quidditch now that Voldy is dead. Would be perfect if me, Harry and Ginny all played pro.

Selwyn: I see. Well thanks for meeting me today and answering my questions. I'm sure our readers will be happy to hear from you.

Weasley: Anytime. Happy to do it for my fans.

So Miss Granger is no longer as close to the male parts of the Golden Trio. Differences of opinion on The Mandate and whether or not everyone deserves their memories and magics back seem like pretty fundamental ones. Mr Potter and Miss Granger declined my request for both comment and interview.

The Mandates Anonymity

May 25 1998

By Belinda Southington

The time span of another vow has come to its end. With its conclusion comes the first wave of official news on The Mandate and what has actually happened to the people involved. From it's February 18th introduction to its May 5th termination The Mandate claimed 687 Witches, Wizards, children. More numerous still the money and property.

We know the number as the numbers 00001- 00687 are inked into the left forearms of the affected. There are currently 147 adults in Azkaban with number ranging from 00006-00518. Confirmed by Shacklebolt we now know what has been whispered since The Mandates first months. There are no records of who each numbered prisoner was before the Family Magics were taken and each person glamoured and memory spelled in a way not yet broken.

It was acknowledged by the previous administration that three of the first estates taken from 'undesirables' were being used to house underage children and dependents of those guilty by decree. Mr Shacklebolt shared yesterday the number of seized estates being used is now five due to the decree stating "All Magical Humans on losing side of altercation are here by decreed guilty. The Mandate Claims them and what was theirs." This was Madam Umbridge's last stated decree of guilt in her time as undersecretary to Pius Thickness.

And so the children and families of anyone deemed by Aurors on scene as having fought for the wrong side were swept into The Mandates clutches. These Aurors have since been questioned under veritasurum and 6 found to have been under the imperius curse. The rest have been removed from positions requiring security clearance.

Madam Longbottom's Oath Stone takeover of the Wizengamot allowed the decrees and laws to be repealed and the practice ended but to late for this last and largest collection of people and their children.

It was also shared by The Minister that "Albus Dumbledore left a chest of memories that shed light on the actions and motivations of many on both sides of the conflict. We will be sharing some of these as trials and statements are given and verdicts handed down."

Much was learned today but little of it seeming to help in any way. We are hopeful that the vows The Ministry admits are currently in play are due to the care needed to begin to untangle this mess without public breakdown.

Golden Lioness Without Her Pride

May 27 1998 By: Rita Skeeter

I'm sure you all remember the articles about Hermione Granger playing with Harry Potter's feelings during the TriWizard Tournament. In addition there is her preference for famous wizards such as Quidditch Star Victor Krum. Now it seems she has gone from famous wizards to infamous ones with dark leanings.

Seen out with both Theodore Nott Jr., son of an infamous Death Eater, and the Potions Master Severus Snape.

A pretty young Healer Trainee, Jacosta Boot, works on the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites at St. Mungos and had this to say about Miss Granger and the wizards pictured below.

"Healer Pye said she came in here yelling about having the cure for Severus Snape. Watched while we healed him and slept in a cot by his bed until he was recovered."

Well doesn't that sound cozy. What affections could Miss Granger hold for the dark potions master that were hidden until his near death experience?

Ms. Rhonda Manson runs the tea cart that visits each ward and had this to say. "Miss Granger seemed a kind and concerned young woman. She always chose a brownie for young Mr Nott, requesting the sprinkles be charmed green and silver. Young love is wonderful to see after the year we have had."

Mr Sampson Jigger of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary had no comment but it was confirmed that they spent over an hour in there and Mr Nott and Miss Granger came out heads together whispering quietly to each other.

While she has been seen quite cozy with these two men in Diagon Alley it hasn't escaped notice that Miss Granger has not been seen in the company of Mr Potter or Mr Ronald Weasley since the services for the fallen concluded.

Mr Zacharias Smith who was a confirmed member of the now famous Dumbledore's Army told this reporter "Miss Granger hasn't been seen in the company of her friends. When I asked about her Ronald Weasley replied 'I have nothing to say to her now'.

Does Mason Selwyns interview a few days past contain the answer? Is Miss Granger going to champion the rights of the downtrodden again? What reasons could she have for giving up her friends and good standing in the community to fight for people who tried to kill her? There is some speculation about pay offs and pre planned visits to Gringotts. We shall see what the clearly determined Miss Granger does following her trip to the bank and documented request to see the Mandate Estates and the conditions of those being kept there.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

May 29 1998

The messy pile of Daily Prophets had a stack of books threatening to fall on it and a leaking muggle highlighter spreading its bright pink ink on the picture of Theo and Hermione talking outside Flourish and Blotts. The heavy rustic dining table with two office chairs and an arm chair around it looked like a rectangle of chaos in the otherwise tranquil cottage.

It had been agreed that the table would be left in whatever state early after Kreacher and Tully decided on a schedule of tending to Hermione and her home. Hermione argued that both of them had other responsibilities and that they should make sure that the Black and Rowle properties were secure. Even if Tully couldn't keep them clean she could keep them secure and the dirt merely a surface covering. Explaining to the female elf why it was important the ministry didn't know that she was there and doing things in the house had helped but the dirt offended her. Hermione suggested that Kreacher go with her and show her how to make The Tower as unwelcoming as they could.

Elves were capable of much in their own homes and even though the family magic wasn't there no one knew The Tower better than Tully. Born of a long line of elves that had all served the same family she knew its secrets and where concealments had been done before. It was clear to Hermione upon her first visit to Grimmauld Place that had Kreacher wanted them there the house certainly wouldn't be in this condition or feel so unwelcoming, strained bonds or not. The old townhouse was as dark as ever, though it was clean. The feeling of the house wanting her out of it was gone and that Hermione was sure had been the elf's doing.

Tully had been both surprised and curious when Hermione had called her and here was where she had landed. Not having explored past her boundaries which seemed to be more than a couple hours walk in the directions she had tried so far. Following the drive for two hours hadn't gotten her to a road. Hermione didn't know where she was in relation to anything else in Shropshire. Apparition having served her well enough without needing to know the name of where she was going .

Kreacher and Tully had quickly started fixing up her cottage and making arrangements to get what wasn't contained in her beaded bag or storage boxes. Giving the elves access to the interwoven wards on her Vault Bag meant they could and did purchase household items as well as regularly stock her cupboards and fridge.

She was so grateful for both the little creatures. They may not be human but they understood things in a totally different but helpful way to witches and wizards, excepting Luna. The blondes conversations with the elves had resulted in the two being on the lookout for just the right elf to look after Miss Moon and her silly father. Apparently any of the Nott elves Theo had offered were not the right ones. The search continued.

Another thing Hermione had questioned Tully on was if her scar was Antonin's magic. It wasn't , Tully declared with certainty. The Dark mans magic had put a line of hers on the outside of Hermione. It had taken a few questions to get the gist but that was it. Her scar was her magic on instead of in her body. Not helpful as she had been hoping to find a way to use it by removing it into something else. Maksim would need some to call to his own magic and Hermione really felt as if she was running out of time. To get Raynor she had to take Thorfinn"s magic as hers. She would talk to Luna she decided. The girl could and would see the whole picture and advise Hermione correctly she trusted.

Severus and Theo had been coming here often to do research with the girls on a potion that could alter looks and memories. This was so they could make one that could undue it. Even with Severus and Theo, both of whom had exceptional potions knowledge, it was slow going. The knowledge Hermione had from Finn's letter that the victims blood was being used to fuel the glamours was very helpful in narrowing the possibilities.

The arithmancy calculations they were currently using said that it was probable the family magic could break the hold the glamours had but they were less confident of the memory spells. It also didn't help those who hadn't had family magic to remove or those whom they didn't have a family magic source for. Luna being here most every day and visiting her at The Rookery was diverting at least and she couldn't put visiting Remus and Tonks off for much longer.

Tully pointing out to her Missy that this was a magical house in a magical village had surprised Hermione. Thinking back to the visit with her parents solicitor and the letter they had left she tried to remember anything stating her parents had known it was.

Flashback

Dawson and Sons Solicitors

London, England

May 16 1998

Having retrieved the documents and identification out of her warded desk at Grimmauld Hermione was seated in the waiting room of the posh solicitors firm her parents had used and brought her to a few times. Telling the receptionist she didn't need tea at the moment she tried to collect her thoughts. Thinking about her parents wasn't difficult but it brought up old hurts and a few happy memories too. She knew she was adopted. Well her parents hadn't told her but she knew and so did they. Hermione looked enough like her mother and nothing like her father. His sandy brown hair was straight,his eyes blue, and his skin quite pale. His lithe figure complimented her mother's abundant curves which Hermione didn't have either. Rubenesque was the best word Hermione had to describe her mother physically and reserved was the best she could manage for her character. She didn't know her father really. He liked to ride, shoot, and that he was a member of the House of Lords. Those things she knew. What he thought about issues or how he felt about even her mother or her she didn't know.

Governess' on two year contracts had raised her and she was one of those children who took tea with her parents on Saturday so they could see what she had been learning. When she had gone to Hogwarts they had taken her, kissed her cheek properly and then turned back to their driver. Telling people they were dentists made her seem middle class so her nice things weren't suspicious but she never wanted anyone magical to know about her father being in the peerage.

Sure that Voldemort's return would mean ministry infiltration she came home from school that year and explained everything she could to her parents. Much was a surprise to them as she hadn't told them of being petrified and they didn't know Sirius Black was a wizard. Once they were up to date and had enough history of the last thirty years she told them she wanted to obliviate herself from their minds and send them to their family in South Africa.

Her father was not happy that her presence meant that continuing in politics or even keeping his title was a danger to him now. A death sentence she had corrected him plainly and Kingsley had backed her up.

After three weeks of planning and arguing they agreed. Boxing up what they wanted Hermione to have from her childhood home, Kingsley had shrunk it all into a few boxes. Never had Hermione spent so much time in her parents company and for the first time she stepped into her fathers study. Spencer and Maria Granger, the 18th Viscount of Haldershom and his Viscountess disappeared July 25 1995, Kingsley having come to perform the magic as to avoid the trace.

Looking up as the receptionist called to her she stepped into the plush office and sat properly, ankles crossed. Not much she could do about the manners ingrained into her since childhood. Looking at her from under bushy white eyebrows was the same Marvin Dawson she had met in each visit she accompanied her parents on.

"Miss Granger this should be quite straight forward. Upon your signature I will send the agreed upon letter to your parents bringing them out of seclusion. Here is the paperwork you need to sign to get your inheritance and trust fund. In the same dossier is the list of bequeaths you are entitled to and letter left by your mother.

As requested a current picture of the interior of any property due you has been enclosed. Please sign here." The last was repeated several times as different documents were signed and initialled.

"I hope you will consider using our firm for your future needs. We have served your family for over a century." The solicitor concluded.

Over a Starbucks nonfat latte that she had been dreaming of for months she paged through the documents. A cottage in Eagle's Glen, Shropshire. That sounded promising and the picture made the entrance look spacious if a bit grimy.

More money than she needed as expected and her investment portfolio with the contact information of the broker tending to it. That left only the letter.

Hermione,

It seems too late to tell you I am sorry I didn't care for you as I should have. You asked me several times about my childhood and family. Not surprising for a child though my evasive responses surprised you and made you only more curious.

Here is what I didn't know how to explain until you received your invitation to that school. I was still not sure until you told me you wanted to obliviate your father and I, and what that entailed.

I remember nothing before waking up in a Russian orphanage on the day my birth certificate said I was eleven years old.

My trust fund and inheritance information was enclosed with a letter. The letter stated that I was to attend St Margaret's Finishing School for Young Ladies in Yorkshire, England as a ward and that I was not to be eligible for adoption. All of my money was protected in such a way that doing what was asked paid the orphanage handsomely for the years I was at school.

You know how I met your father at Georgia's fathers estate and the story of our marriage.

The cottage in your inheritance was in my inheritance and though I went there once it was quite dismal and very small. Maybe it will appeal to you or has some connection to how I came to have no memory.

How you came to us is just as mysterious to me. One day you were there in the nursery wing and a letter was left that stated you were our adopted daughter. I went to your father and as soon as he had read the message it disappeared and we couldn't speak of it though we tried. The paperwork was already filed with our solicitors and there seemed nothing we could do. Not being able to have children myself made you being here more difficult instead of less. There seems much to say and nothing left to offer. I do hope you survive though I won't know you.

Maria Granger nee Pavlov

That was much to think on and nothing really new at the same time. She took another look at a photo of the cottage front door. From the interior, as it contained the most detailed woodwork, Hermione dropped her cup in the waste bin, and headed to an alley just around the corner. Looking around to make sure no one was watching she brought the image to the bring of her mind and disappeared with a soft crack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spinners End

Cokeworth, Warwickshire, England

May 30 1998

Upon reaching The Rookery that day Hermione had been bustled out the door just after she entered. Luna informed her on the way to the apparition grove that Severus was finally open to lightening his abode. The source of this knowledge Hermione didn't ask but she hoped the potions master did. His scowls were priceless now that she wasn't so afraid of disappointing him. Trying to explain before they got to the grove that she wanted to speak to her about something personal didn't help either.

"Theo will be a great help with the family magics. He has been taught the family trees from the cradle. A snake will be helpful in the weeds I dare say."

So she found herself at the front door of Severus Snape's home. On a street that must have been terribly dingy when he grew up. Still now it was tinged grey from the soot of decades past. Typical midlands industrial town past its prime. A notice me not charm meant no one noticed the two girls even though it had been several minutes since their first knock.

Sending a patronus was Hermione's suggestion countering Luna's airy statement that he would notice them try to take down his wards. The curly haired witch in her muggle denims, sure that would be a dangerous undertaking, bit her lip in concern. The blonde in her wide leg trousers charmed a shocking chartreuse seemed to think it would be amusing. The half smile and sparkling eyes said so. In just a moment Hermione's otter was twisting in front of them and she hurriedly sent it to Severus before Luna could start probing the wards.

Luna conjured hers and conjured flowers for the hare to sniff while she waited. Quickly Hermione cast another notice me not charm just incase. The change of the magic pushing on hers was first. It retreated to surround the parts of hers pushing against it instead of actively trying to push it away. The peep hole showed movement for a moment then the sound of several locks. The girls met gazes then looked at the door again as what sounded like something sliding across the floor was finally followed by the door opening.

Theo's head came into view with an immaculate eyebrow raised and mischief in his eyes. His facial expression was perfectly straight though. Giving away nothing as the girls grasped hands trying not to lapse into giggles at the seemingly ridiculous series of events.

"Avon lady calling" Hermione stated trying to keep her face straight.

"Not interested. Take yourself away and this house off your list. Good day" came Snape's voice heavy with irony. At this Hermione laughed and headed in past the young man holding the door and looking questioningly at the girls.

"Muggle" replied Hermione and Severus together in response.

"Right. What brings two such lovely ladies here today? Not that your beauty isn't a bright spot in this dreary abode." Theo asked with a grin. He had become so much more talkative since the war. She hoped he would speak to her of his life at some point.

Hermione looked to Luna waiting for whatever she would say with hopeful anticipation.

"You are going to open the windows here today, so we came. " Luna replied with a small smirk at Hermione who was visually disappointed by her basically average answer.

Severus stared at Luna surely trying to see something in her face to tell him how she knew or really what she meant. Little it seemed as his reply was straightforward.

"Theodore has decided to remain here until he is ready to return to his family homes, if we can return them from The Mandates seemingly endless maw." Severus commented.

"Just in time for the featherfawn mating season. Much will be easier to recreate. First though Hermione would like to speak to me on a personal matter so I brought her here."

Blue eyes met obsidian then parted as she walked away into the absolutely unwelcoming house. Furniture seemed in short supply and out of place. They wove around a armchair in the hallway and what looked like a parlor had nothing in it at all. Entering the kitchen to find three chairs and surprisingly several telly trays. Luna jabbed her wand and the three trays and a stool in the corner were transfigured into white round dining table. Another jab and the 3 chairs and a bread box produced four chairs of different colors.

"To match our eyes. Four such different colors are clearly more fruitful than less would be." was her response to the other three in the room staring at the chairs.

After they seated themselves in the corresponding chair Luna called for Kreacher.

"Thursday's are your day Kreacher so I thought you might enjoy bringing us some tea. Maybe some of those lovely salmon sandwiches you make. Just squares is fine for today though I very much enjoyed the cloud shapes from Monday." Silence met this bout of speech and they waited until Kreacher popped back in. This time he looked away from the tables occupants and his nose twitched. Then his fingers as if he wanted to snap them. "I'm sure it's fine Kreacher. Severus is sure to enjoy whatever changes you see him needing." With that the elf walked out of the kitchen. His agitation causing him to begin muttering as he used to back in her fifth year.

Luna had left everyone stunned at her audacity and so she fixed tea and passed cups around, gesturing for Hermione to begin. Realizing she was expected to speak now and that she really did want to talk about Raynor, Finn, Maks, and the issues of family magic with this group she scanned over what she had learned at Gringotts ten days ago now.

Diagon Alley

London, England

May 20 1998

It was harder to face those you've wronged than those trying to wrong you Hermione thought to herself as she stood on the bottom step outside of Gringotts. Key clutched in her hand tight enough to hurt the girl stared up at the banks imposing doors and read the poem. Shivering she thought of what had happened in the bank what they had found there. Eventually she squared her shoulders. Finn had left a box in her vault. To get Otso back and one day hopefully Finn she had to go in there. So she would.

And she did. The bank wasn't crowded so she walked to a teller that had no one else close. Unsure of what the goblins would say or do to someone who had broken their laws and taken something not theirs. I didn't want to her mind screeched loudly as she looked at the goblin who was making no secret of watching her. Biting her lip she waited until she couldn't any more.

"Sir, I need to visit my vault" she trailed off for a moment then raised her chin and carried on.

" Also I am certain that someone would like to speak to me about our visit here on May first." She hesitated clearly before the word visit.

Silence from the goblin for at least a minute. Hermione squirmed even if the goblin could see it there was no stopping her discomfort from being seen.

"Indeed Miss Granger. Follow me." And with that the goblin who hadn't given his name flipped up the bars in front of his station and opened a little door hidden between the teller seats.

Feeling unsure and also as if she had no choice, which she didn't, Hermione followed the smaller being.

There was no speech shared or even eye contact made as she followed the goblin through a maze of offices and up one lift and down another which she didn't understand at all. Maybe as she had been part of robbing the bank she was to be taken around until she couldn't know where she was or how to get out. That was a sobering thought.

It was simple to notice that the doors had been getting bigger as she went further from the exit and in front of the first set of double doors she had seen the goblin stopped. So did she. A quick staccato pattern of knows was followed by the guttural and rasping tones of gobbledegook. Her escort entered after motioning her to remain there.

Not for the first time she thought how helpful and enlightening it would be to learn it the language. Even if her voice wasn't capable of replicating the sounds. Not today she chastised herself, remember why you are here.

Otso was why she was here. Otso and Finn. She wanted to kiss his ruddy pink cheeks and run her fingers through his soft blond locks. Originally thinking of the little boy but now distracted by remembering running her fingers through Finn's hair on the couch in the Room of Requirements.

It was usually this room when he got here first and sometimes when she did. Finn's room at Rowle Tower. Hermione liked the lounge set up with the comfortable throw pillows and table of the right height for working at. Finn liked having her in his room and on his bed. So did she but she wouldn't say so because he would lord it over her the way he did all her weaknesses for him.

She was carding her fingers through his thick unruly waves. Feeling his breathing slow down from his orgasm driven heaving breaths and the small flames that rippled around her fingers in his hair. "Coming all over your pretty little fingers is great Hermione, don't get me wrong, but this part is sinfully good too. Feeling your magic settle with mine and knowing my heat doesn't hurt you when I let it roll over me. Mmmm so soft and pliant under me. Surrendered to me and to my magics. I'm sure now that this is as good as it gets baby girl."

Blushing a bit as she usually did when he was blunt about sex she thought through his words. His fire had never hurt her even when it burned the sheets or the couch they were on. Usually it rolled over his skin in correlation to his feelings. He continued "You are young still I know. Plus I'm leaving you here next year. And the Dark Lord is out there too. I will have the baby to see to after he is born. Something will have to be done so father can't hurt him. Point is I know there are plenty of reasons I am not the easiest wizard for you to choose. I'm going to ask soon though Hermione. My cock is going to push into you and that will be it. You will be mine. Think on it baby girl. Be ready."

Thorfinn had lifted up on one muscled arm and was looking into her eyes when he finished. He leaned down and kissed her. Firmly but without heat. Left thinking about his words and the surety in his voice she grabbed his transfiguration text and poked him in the chest with it.

"NEWTS first Finn." She was smiling at the smirk moving across his handsome face.

Now is not the time for that Hermione. Hopefully whatever contract was in her vault would explain the vividness of her recollections and her body's visceral response to them.

Fortunately the goblin waited until then to open the door.

"Ragnok will see you now Hermione Granger." With that the goblin walked past her and down the hallway. Ragnok? Merlin what was she to do. The goblin leader was waiting in the office in front of her. Okay. Well. Best go in, there isn't much I can do. Gryffindor. Right.

After entering and introducing themselves Hermione kept standing and so did the goblin. None of the accepted phrases she knew seemed right for the occasion. They all started with some sort of mishap to your enemies and did she fall into that category?

Predictably to anyone who knew her she broke first and started speaking. Probably to quickly as well but she just had to say something.

"Sir, I don't know how to explain my actions. We didn't take anything other than the object we needed and it was imperative to ending Voldemort. There isn't an excuse really. I'm not sorry the dragon escaped as it was wretched and seemed better as it flew off but that was our doing. It was not my idea and I hate heights but truly there was no other way out. We had to stop Voldemort and didn't know how else to get it. We were on a time limit. Goblins died too. I heard the death eaters retaliated before being summoned to the battle. I'm so sorry. There seems nothing I can say-"

"Miss Granger please slow down. Sit. I am not sure how to speak to someone who broke into my people's bank and stole something successfully. Six times in our Tomes of Lore has this occurred and in the other five cases the list of crimes against our race was read and the guilt party beheaded." He paused and then carried on at her pale face and hands holding tight to the arms her chair. "The same will not be done in your case Miss Granger. Fear not. What will happen depends on you and your choices in this room." Sharp teeth were revealed as the first goblin smile she had ever seen graced the goblin leaders face.

Normally the bank wouldn't discuss other clients business on pain of death. This was waived when she signed the confidentiality contract with a blood quill. Seeing her name cut across "I will know my place" on her right hand made her sit up straighter. Ragnok looked curiously at her hand then began. Harry had come into the bank it seemed and gone to his trust vault. No request to discuss the breach was given to the teller and when asked if he would like to see his account manager he turned it down. Correspondence since the age of eleven had been ignored. Owls returned until Voldemort's defeat and since then no reply. Was she aware of any reason for this? Albus Dumbledore was her best guess until Harry's coming of age. Having had blood wards, mail wards, and probably much more on Harry since his parents death. The last year was because of the security wards and spells they had used on the run. Offering to write Harry directing him to contact the bank got her a curt nod.

From there they moved onto the reasons, and equally important, the how of the three of them having robbed and escaped Gringotts at the beginning of the month. This became more and more detailed as the goblin asked detailed and probing questions. Weighing her answers given. Disgusted but unsurprised that Voldemort had made horcruxes, he had come back from death Ragnok pointed out a bit dryly. Admitting it was curiosity before asking about other experiences she had both in the war and before. The blood quill usage and her hand for one and then he asked what she had been doing since and if her parents had been obliviated. He was as kind as he could be when asking her this. After all she had shared she continued answering in full. Her adoption and her mother's obliviation at eleven. Ragnok seeming to think this as significant and both Hermione and her mother did. Russia he murmured to himself and sent to England. He told her he would think of a solution. To what she didn't quite understand.

Next he asked her a question she hadn't expected but prefaced it so she would understand why she asked.

"This is both a Gringotts matter and intrigue having learned all I could about you and your companions. What do you plan to do about the mandate? It has had great impact on my people of course. Vaults have been sealed by Gringotts at each Ministry request to enter. Key in hand or not. Your history leads me to believe you won't stand idle and Mr William Weasley was quite expansive when questions about you. His contract requires answers relating to any and all Gringotts business. "

With that she swallowed back her tears and explained what she knew and what she and Severus had surmised. Outlining what Thorfinn's letter had said about a way for her to get Raynor she finished with an embarrassingly honest and somewhat hysterical statement.

"And so I came here Sir, to go to my vault and to see about the breach, as you call it. It's been two weeks already and the little boy I vowed on my magic to love and protect is as far away as he was when I was running about the country trying to kill soul pieces with a couple of boys that didn't like my cooking."

"I see. Do you have your key?" And that was the end of the interview.

Pulling an ornately tied rope resulted in a goblin entering through a short door hidden in detailed panelling of the office.

"Miss Granger please contact the bank and book an appointment when you have discovered how to reverse the memory aspect. Gringotts may be able to help with identification. Take Miss Granger to her vault Snarlclaw. That will be all."After that she was following Snarlclaw to a lift then into a cart and to her vault.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Diagon Alley, London, England

May 20 1998

Surprise gripped her during the winding ride to her vault. Whether it was caused by lack of the expected flashbacks, Ragnok's statement of potential help, or the fact she still had her head was unclear.

Sharpclaw climbed out and requested her key. It had been in her hand since she was in front of the bank and there was quite a good imprint of the detailed metal key on her palm. Her heart started to thump madly in her chest. The contract was in there. So was the letter from Maksim.

Sharpclaw asking if she required anything before entering broke her from her thoughts and shaking her head she thanked him and put her hand on her vault door. Feeling the scan of her magic even if she didn't feel the magic doing the scan as she would have had it been Wizards wards instead of goblin magics was odd as ever. Absently she thought it must have been having Bellatrix's wand that allowed her into that vault, or maybe the goblins could override it if they chose. The door disappeared as hermione entered the vault and she did shiver a bit when it materialized behind her.

It was mostly as she had last seen it except a small stack of envelopes and a box on the pedestal for deposits since the vault holders last visit. Delaying dealing with the box she recalled all to clearly she picked up the pile of letters and flicked through them. Recognizing the writing of several Weasleys, Kings, Tonks, Remus, and under his one from Sirius. That was a surprise. She put the pile in her trusty leather tote. The box. Should she open it here or take it? Open it probably.

Her hands shook as she tried to open the box that her Christmas present sixth year had come in. It was lingerie of course. Dozens of pieces that took up very little space and covered very little of her. If she wasn't so distracted by the box not opening she might have dropped into the memories of the nights spent trying it on and having it removed. They often made a game of guessing what colour she had on while writing letters or when they met.

After a flash of panic she forced herself to take 5 breaths and then think about why the box wouldn't open. It was charmed not to of course. Finn and her charmed everything they gave each other, or they would have been found out publicly as a couple long ago. After several incantations and revealing charms she realized it had a password. Well the letter had one word on it too.

"sydämeni" she whispered.

Like twine wrapped around a bakeries box flames showed around the this one. At her tentative touch they released like the bow had been pulled and fell away. She couldn't help but smile at his skill and creativity.

Her hands weren't shaking this time as she reached for the lid and it came off easily. A letter , a scroll, a slightly clouded piece of rose quartz, a silvery metal band, and six vials. All this on a bed of grey fabric. That explained his smell in the box. It must be a shirt. She pulled it out and put a stasis charm on it immediately to hold the scent in the fabric and shoved it in her bag.

Quickly she put cushioning charms on everything not paper and leaving the letter and scroll for last she began to examine the items closely.

The rose quartz was a bit smaller than her fist, unpolished and jagged. She could feel it kind of hot and kind of cool in her hand. Magic she thought and it felt a bit like Finn and a bit not at the same time. Curious. Putting it aside assuming it would be explained she moved onto the ring. Of Finn's ancestry clearly. Finnish in design, simple at first glance, geometric, and the closer you looked the more intricate it appeared. She didn't dare try it on. Playing dress up in the magical world wasn't wise when you weren't sure of the consequences. It didn't feel on the verge of doing anything to her at the moment.

Two of the vials were different from the other four but clearly a pair together and five of the six were filled with what was obviously blood. It was one of the pair that was empty. For her blood she guessed as she read the labels on the four less ornate vials. Thorfinn, Nola, Raynor, and Maksim. Her heart gave a thump at this. Smart boys of mine she thought as she quickly put them down. Scared lest she drop one in her excitement. To precious to trust to a cushioning charm, even her own.

The pair of vials were beautiful and they looked very old. Partially covering the glass of the vial, in a metal that looked the same as the ring, were equally similar rectangular designs. Designs that almost seemed to be trying to move on the one with what she assumed was Finn's blood in it. A breath left her in a heavy sigh when she placed those back in the box as well. He had left her what was needed she was sure.

Removing her hands completely from the box and stepping back so she didn't accidentally somehow ruin her windfall, of what felt like good luck, Hermione dug around in her bottomless bag until she got frustrated and summoned a specific Gryffindor long sleeve . It wasn't desirable to have six or how ever many shirts were in her bag land on her.

Into her bag the box went after laying out the shirt on the floor then carefully opening the box. Each vial wrapped in part of the shirt. After wrapping it up she put it into the box then put her own enchantments to seal it, same password.

Repeating the process on the door found her with Sharpclaw. There was something he could help her with this time. Could he explain the Vault Bags Theo had mentioned to her?

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

May 20 1998

Bed was where Hermione was again. Holding the scroll this time. Surely her grip would have crushed it if it wasn't a magical document. She took five deep breaths to calm herself and loosened the grip her top teeth had on her bottom lip. It hurt as blood rushed to the spot.

On the way home she had waged a battle over which parchment to open first. She had settled on the contract in the end as she was sure Maks would have written things that will make her sob and feel horrid guilt over the decision she had to make. Understanding and absorbing the information in the contract would be impossible in that state.

Here she was. Hermione Granger. Holding in her hands a blood and magic binding contract. Her life and her magic were on the line and she wasn't concerned about that per say. It was what she was giving up for it. Deciding there was nothing for it but a small delay she went to the kitchen and made herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon. On the stairs back up to her room she scanned the photos that Kreacher and Tully had been hanging. It was clear Tully had hung this one. It was Maks and Finn roughhousing on the floor of the Slytherin common room. She had last seen it in Finn's room in the flat. It was past time she knew and so drink in hand she settled into her luxurious room. Surrounded by one of the colours in his eyes she let her magic out to encase the scroll. It was this or blood, one would work.

The scroll warmed and then stilled. It would need her blood. She summoned the silver ritual knife Sirius had gifted her Christmas of Fifth year. 'Every witch needs one of these Kitten. I have no doubt you will dabble in such magics one day.' He was right and she knew he would have barked one of his dog like laughs if he could see her now. 'To dangerous to just mess with' indeed, correct but naive he would have replied.

A slash to her left palm, closest to her heart, and a rush of magic overwhelmed her. Blinking to clear the spots from her eyes she was glad to have been sitting down or she was sure she would have fallen. Putting the scroll down to heal her hand she took another deep breath and unrolled it.

There it was. A copy of the original it stated, only so it could be in English instead of the mother tongue. This wasn't a contract really but the explanation of a betrothal and marriage ritual. After a quick scan she settled back to read each part carefully.

Easiest to process was the ritual itself. Wiping the witches virgin blood on the quartz stone explained why it had felt as it had in her hand. Finn had used his fire to 'open' the stone then somehow added her blood to the stone where it was absorbed with his magic. A family specific ritual then as it clearly said wizards own fyres.

His blood in the vial was to be poured simultaneously with hers after both had permeated the vial for at least seven days.

It was explained that after the seven days marking would appear on the wizards vial to secure the ring. There it was to be left until a full moon passed.

The pouring was to be done by someone not blood related that they both trusted. An unbreakable vow of pure intent was required. That would require some thought.

Once the blood was absorbed by the quartz the ring would release.

Upon the rings placement, which must be by the free will of the witch and done by her, her magic would be subsumed by the Fyre Families magics.

Flickering her eyes to the explanation of the affects of the ritual Hermione was amazed. Until she put the ring on after it released from the vial she would essentially be a squib. Her magic inaccessible but his not joined to her yet.

The moon cycle of almost certain fertility would be wasted in this situation. Though maybe it would somehow help with Raynor, magic was about intent and this ritual more overtly than most. The stone wouldn't accept the magic or the symbol of a witches body, virgin blood, if the intent to commit to the other wasn't there. It didn't seem you had to love each other romantically only to hold each other above all others.

They would be married. Technically once Thorfinn started the ritual they were promised by magic to each other. Deliberate choice not to fulfill once the stone had her blood would cost both her and Thorfinn their magic. Breach of the ritual with another would cost them their lives. The clarity of her memories was also explained. You will see and hear the other as if there when parted though not unbidden.

By the time she moved her stiff body it was dark. Standing and stretching she then picked up her vial and the knife and headed for the loo. She would fill the vial and then have a bath. Maks letter would have to wait until tomorrow, this was more than enough today.

Spinners End

Cokeworth, Warwickshire, England

May 20 1998

Pulling her mind back to the present and feeling quite on the spot she looked at Severus who stared back until apparently fed up he spoke. "Do begin Miss Granger, we have already finished our lunch while you were woolgathering".

With that she launched into her recollection of her time in Gringotts. Due to the blood contract she didn't mention Harry but it wasn't relevant to her current problems. The promised letter had been sent nine days ago, no reply.

All three asked questions about the breach and how they had managers such a feat. The look on Theo's face when she explained the Bellatrix flavoured polyjuice was telling. He looked a bit green. Luna asked to see the wand, what she was looking for wasn't clear to Hermione but she kept it for quite a while. Severus made her run through the events order quite a few times and shook his head disbelievingly. The other three agreed with his sarcastic comment about potter being a magnet for danger and clearly on of lady lucks favoured few.

Theo and Luna were more interested in the intricacies of the ritual than Severus was. Explaining a couple of similar Nott rituals, Silver cuffs were used in his family, of Germanic descent. Luna's mother had been a Maycroft before marriage, of Pictish lineage. They used ropes that became knots tattooed on the participants palms. It was all very interesting and there was nothing in the Hogwarts library they all agreed.

"Why is this not a straight line decision. Or why is it hurting you to do what it is clear you want to." Luna broke into her nervous ramblings about the four vials of blood. They could used to revoke the memory spells surely, they wouldn't have been in the box if useless.

It was Severus who answered. "Young Mr Aven of course. This is all useless emotional delays. You didn't bring the matched vials or the ring. The ritual is in process. The Dolohov magic in you will be inaccessible and therefore you unable to help him."

More explaining followed and the light was beginning to fade when she finished her history with the Dolohov family that she knew and what she had worked out herself.

Luna was surprised it was Dolohov Magic that was in her but not of her connection to Maks. Buzzing was the feeling their magic had. A neon lavender of electric sparks. This caused much thinking and bemoaning that only Luna could see such things. Could they learn? No, was the succinct reply.

"Moving on then. We will need Dolohov magic for this. Your mother, what was her name? Maria who wasn't your mother but was probably related won't have it whether or not she remembers you. A squib we all must agree. Sent into the muggle world and away from The Russian Families in shame." Theo spoke slowly, obviously thinking. Running through all the family trees interconnected and what he knew.

Avens mother was dead and she was his source of the Dolohov Magics, his brother Fredar had the Aven Magics. Aven's father was dead as well not that he could have helped.

It was then Severus dropped the proverbial bomb. "Dolohov is not dead nor is he in Ministry custody." All three young people stared at the man they both respected and admired. "I have been visiting several places each day. Apparating to the ward lines and checking the magics stability. Antonin still has his family magics and as The Ministry hasn't gloated over his capture he must be in hiding."

In response to her rising voice demanding why he hadn't told her this he cut her off sharply then softened as he explained.

"Miss Granger. Do me the courtesy of not expecting treachery. When he visits his estate again Antonin will know I touched the wards, and when I was there. Having been only a few years ahead of me at Hogwarts and with both wards and charms mastery, it will be easy for him to find me."

Hermione was quiet for few minutes and then expressed her relief that was the case. Kreacher popped in with a complete roast chicken dinner floating in the air behind him. Several finger snaps later the table was set and the ritual scroll back in her bag.

Dinner began and was enjoyed in silence until Hermione stated with a practiced air or nonchalance that she would need Severus' help in three days. Having brewed wolfsbane for werewolves for years meant he knew the moon cycles.

He didn't drop his fork but his fingers did spasm for a moment. She was watching or she wouldn't have noticed. "Maksim also left me a letter. He suggested you professor." Three days until the ritual.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

March 18 1998

Kotyonok,

I am going to write as things occur hoping it will help you understand when you read this. Events are beginning to move quickly and I am sure now that the culmination, as you and I called it, is months away.

Pozdravlyayu to you Hermione for your success at The Ministry. Yaxley was most impressed with your ingenuity. I assured him the plan was all you and that as usual your parasites were along for the ride. He was grumbling about the torture he endured due to returning without you but he was grinning while he shook.

March 21 1998

Nola was married today. Pulled from school and brought to Selwyn Hall. Until Thor and I got there we didn't know the reason for the summons there. She stood stoic without a flame in protest. Her eyes are losing their fire. If the school year ends and she is sent to him she won't make it. I would have married her myself if I had known. Thor would have killed Ivar first. You aren't here. I can't help him as you can. The lake has been evaporated almost completely several times. Bad for the fish so I have taken to experimenting with sizeable ice sculptures and trees when he needs to let go.

March 30

Draco came here today in a state I've never seen before. It was fifteen minutes before we knocked him out and forced a calming draught into him. In that time he dry heaved several times, cried, and screamed apologies. He is sorry. So am I. Thor is broken hearted. Carving that word into your skin means nothing. Don't let her effect you. Any advice I have for the cruciatis effects will be to late. It's got me thinking about Malfoy. How fixated he was on you. Despite Thor's flames and my wand he still cares. Maybe there is something alive in him still?

April 2 1998

Raynor asked for you by name today. Thor and Nola speak of you often with him so it is no surprise. He threw a spectacular tantrum when informed we couldn't supply you on demand and for the first time we saw fire spark over his skin.

April 16 1998

Ivar is dead. Thor is livid he died after Nola was forced to marry. It is a relief. He killed the elves that came when he called knowing his life was forfeit having let your red headed twins slip away a third time. Thor and I are reading with Otso sleeping between us.

April 24 1998

We were outside Wells today. You were close I think. There was a pull on my magic and I felt that if I tried my magic would have led me to you. Selwyn was with us, Micheal, so the temptation was easier to put out of my mind. Your friend Luna is okay still. Draco checks when he can. Does what he can. Our attention wouldn't be helpful to the little feya. There are others too. Friends of yours. Blyad

May 1 2018

It must be time or close enough. It's in the air as your Feya would say. Listen to me Kotyonok. The Mandate will take us. Running leaves us unable to protect anyone. Nola and Raynor will disappear.

Tully is alive and I don't doubt she will help as she can. You know this of course. Complete the ritual. I was beyond angry with Thor when he drunkenly blurted out what he had done after weeks of trying to convince me all was well. You didn't consent but the intent must have been there. Something in the quartz feels like you.

If he has survived ask Snape to do the ritual. Trust is rare but I think you will find him reliable. His actions this year have been as protective of his students as could be. The less ardent of the Death Eaters as well.

There has always only been you for my brother. Rescue him. Take care of each other. Dissolve Nola's marriage as soon as you can. We did our best to make certain she wasn't out of school so she couldn't be raped into completing the bond. I know you well enough Kotyonok. Do not crumble under the weight of your guilt. This is my choice. I choose to have you save my family. Maybe another way will be found for me. You are the brightest witch of this age after all. Collect allies. Look for assistance where you wouldn't normally. Be cunning and underhanded Hermione, surely we have shed enough snake skin on you.

Maks

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 2 1998

The letter was on the table with the needed implements and her wand. Theo and Luna were there. Luna for support and Theo to do the vow.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I get to see Rowle's wedding and he doesn't. Maybe I could kiss the bride?" His green eyes dancing with mischief as he teased when she had asked him.

The ritual was quite simple even if it felt intricate. Hermione removed the ring from the vial. It's slid easily into her sweaty palm. Metal rectangles and other geometric shapes churned on the outside of the glass vials.

Theodore performed the simple vow. Severus swearing he had no ill intent to the involved parties. It must have been enough for when he picked up the vials they unsealed. The solid metal that had covered the open ends when the blood was added shifted into the same shapes and slid onto the vials side with the rest.

No one spoke or even breathed when Snape began to pour them with a potioneers precise hand. No shaking or pause in the flow. The last drop fell and a swell of unseen magic rolled outward from the jagged piece of rose quartz. The others clearly felt it but looked to have no ill effects. Not the case for Hermione though. She felt it wrap around her and start to squeeze. Not her skin but her insides it felt like. Incalculable pressure with pain. Unable to make a sound or draw breath she met Luna's eyes in panic.

Those blue eyes that Hermione trusted so, she stared into them. Luna's clear lack of fear and hand held up bade Hermione wait. Trying to keep calm she was awed when the colours around her shifted and magnified. Becoming vivid in a way she later couldn't explain. Deep maroon was wrapped around Severus almost like armour not interacting with any other magic at all. Theo was surrounded by a very pale yellow that formed almost a cyclone around him. It was moving slowly with tendrils that spun out and back around him. Luna was completely different. Grass green and almost transparent the colour surrounded her completely, even through the floor. It was as see through as the others but it faded to nothing in a radius of about four feet around her.

Suddenly Hermione couldn't see the colours or feel the magic. She couldn't feel anything. Then Luna began to hum softly and she realized she could hear. Blinking she realized she could see normally, as she had before the magic had done whatever that was to her. Assuming for a moment she couldn't feel anything had come from the lack of her other senses. The ones her magic gave her. It had been assessing her surroundings her whole life she realized. This was fascinating if she detached the terror. Defenceless and weak. Never even under Bellatrix's wand had she been so detached and defenceless.

Gulping in a breath she broke from Luna's gaze finally. Meeting Severus's black eyes she spoke quietly.

"I have no magic. It is bloody terrifying."

He gave her a single nod of understanding.

"When you put on the ring you will have as much as you don't now. Do you think the kitchen is the best place? Kreacher and Tully will scold you dreadfully if you char the interior of their efforts." Luna got to the heart of the matter as usual.

Unsure now of what would happen she realized the ring was in her palm and it had been steadily heating up. Quickly walking to the door she took the path to the left and started to run. Hearing Luna counsel the men they wouldn't want to see this.

Wearing the soft grey shirt from the box, legs tightly denim clad in her favourite jeans with a rip in the right knee, and feet bare. Curls streamed behind her, the brown and gold lights bouncing in the sunshine. She wore no make up and cotton undergarments. Wanting to be clean and just her. This was Hermione.

As the small lake came into view she was tempted to drop the ring. It was burning her. She resisted the impulse to shake it from her hand.

Reaching the edge she felt the cool water around her ankles start creeping up her jeans. She held her left hand out palm up and noticed the ring looked different now. It looked like fire in the grooves around the shapes that were moving as the ones on the vials had. Taking a deep breath she picked up the ring with her right hand and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. That had been her choice. No direction was given on that point.

Shrinking to her finger then feeling as if it was sealing into her flesh. Sweat broke out on her brow and all that she could think was it hurts. The the magic rushed up her arm and through her chest into the rest of her body. The feeling of pain changed to an almost sexual pleasure and she wished he was there. It felt as if they should be joined together for this. Naughty bits dampened and her nipples tightened. Her insides clamped, empty, and then the magic over whelmed her.

When it ,her core she thought fleetingly, was full it came through her skin in little flames. They grew rapidly and she knew instinctually that if she didn't direct it she would be consumed.

Both hands came up and with a mental nudge she pushed the fire that way.

Almost instantly she was surrounded by a cloud of steam that smelled like pond water. On it went and twice Hermione tried to halt the roaring streams of fire but they flared around her body when she did. Patiently she waited until she could sense a distinct lessening in the pressure. When she was sure that was what was happening she tried again. It worked this time. It didn't retract into her but dissipated away from her and flared around her hands.

Merlin this was strange. It was like trying to describe a person you didn't know but had heard described. Trying to put pieces together that didn't fit.

Slowly she realized it wasn't like her magic had been. Didn't respond to the same mental cues. Pulling each thread of fire back into the molten core was more effective than trying to hold the core itself together. That was what she had done previously. Trained herself to keep her magic contained so it didn't spark out without her consent. Her emotions had made her magic almost leap out of her with a speed she couldn't always control. Much like her temper.

This magic increased its pressure if she tried to hold her core stable. Alright then. Trying to catch the flares of magic before they became flame outside of her skin it was. What would people say when instead of her hair lifting and lighting with purple sparks flames danced on her.

Calmed down now she realized two things. One was that it was amazing to feel Thorfinn's magic in her. The most intimate and personal thing she could imagine. It was like a window into him. Second her wand was on the ground beside her, half in the water. Her wand holster, in fact everything she had been wearing was ash on the sand and in the ripples at the edge of the lake. She was completely naked.

Pozdravlyayu -congratulations (Russian)

Feta - sprite (Russian)

Blyad -fuck (russian)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ministry Of Magic

London, England

June 5 1998

Having changed her wards to allow mail, with address in addition to her name, meant she got occasional letters now. So it was that she got a letter from Kingsley. Who she hadn't seen more than in passing since her statement at the Ministry. Over two weeks ago. Regardless she couldn't meet on the second as that was Ritual Day. Rescheduling for the fifth, a Saturday, was better for everyone he had replied to her vague denial.

So here she was. Standing in front of the fireplace in the mostly unused 'front room' of the cottage. Hermione preferred the big open space kitchen and living room. One whole wall was bookshelves with cutouts for the two doors. In the room she rarely used she stood, well she did come in here to floo. With that thought she reached up to the cat mug she didn't recognize with a smile. Tully probably, the thoughtful little elf.

"Ministry of Magic" with a swirl of green fire and ash she stepped out. Finding herself facing the Phoenix statue she quickly waved her wand, vanishing the soot from her skirt and blouse. The Ministry was not as empty as expected. People bustled around, the lifts dinged often, and fires regularly burst into green light. It was reassuring that life was going on.

Heading to the lifts she spotted a familiar face at the newspaper kiosk.

"Neville!" She called out when close enough not to draw to much attention. He hugged her and stepped back quickly.

"Static Hermione?" He quipped at her. Immediately assuming it was her magic she blushed a bit and changed the subject. He was heading back to school and was sorry she wouldn't be there.

"Not that you need class to pass your NEWTS. You will do whatever it is you want as well as you always have done." He praised, brown eyes soft as he smiled at her.

"Had my meeting with Kingsley but I'll let him tell you about that. Interning with Bloomfield weekdays for the rest of summer. Said he might take me on for my mastery after Hogwarts."

Hermione's certainty that he could do anything he wanted, especially Herbology, made him blush and with a kiss to his cheek she headed to the lift.

Always reminded of fifth year she was glad Kingsley's office was only one floor up and only one jarring pull sideways.

There was no one at the secretaries desk but the door was open. She headed towards it and wasn't really surprised to see Harry coming out of it. He stopped and looked at her.

Neither moved to hug the other and maybe a standoff would have occurred but Kingsley's deep voice bade her enter. It wasn't as hard as she thought to walk away from him but still her heart twinged.

The first words set the tone for the meeting. It was to be an honest and forthright one. No evading accepted.

"I almost didn't recognize you, certainly wasn't sure who was at my office door until I seen your face." Well that was a clear question as to the different feel of her magic. What to say? Or rather how to say it? First things first.

"I'm not clear on what you mean Minister."

His shoulders dropped and he sat in one of a pair of winged armchairs, Ministry of Magic purple of course. Gesturing to the other he waved his wand at the table and a coffee set appeared. Hermione cast several security charms and a muffliato after scanning what spells were on the room and it's contents. Pouring for both of them and adding cream for her she waited.

Knowing is wasn't her that had been put into a potential conflict of interest meant he had to break the silence.

Apologies for being busy were swept aside. Then they spoke of Harry and Ron, the press, and Snape. Why hadn't she been to see Lupin? On the personal questions went. They were in agreement about the press, no use worrying and interacting now would only be used against her. Kingsley had clearly been talking to Rika, the gossip, she had told him what Hermione had said and more telling, her behaviours.

Surprise and a smile covered his feeling about how much she had been spending with Theo and Severus. She questioned him then on his sister who was still in Belgium, seeing a wizard and no plans to return to Britain. They laughed about the Minister getting no time for a personal life. Chatter about mutual acquaintances and Wizarding gossip. The official reasons for these meetings were the bestowal of Order of Merlin awards. He chuckled when she ask if she had to show up. It wouldn't be until the Hogwarts Gala, September first. Splendid she drawled in response.

Kingsley placed his cup down and put his hands on the arms of his chair. This was a familiar stance for Hermione. They had spent as much time as they could together in the two years before everything fell completely to shit. He had coached her on stealth, wards, and duelling. So this posture meant deadly serious business. It made her sit up straight and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Tell me what you are doing in relation to The Mandate." There was a pause as she looked into his eyes and didn't speak. "Please kitten."

Picking and choosing what to share was difficult and she wasn't sure how to explain things to the Minister without putting herself and others in danger.

"I can't tell you right now Kings. No don't look at me like that. What about illegal things?" That gave him pause.

"Can you do it without me? The Unspeakables are working on it but I am not sure how or to what end. They are an independent department and as Interim Minister I have clearance for briefings but demanding answers gets me nothing. The next one is the twelfth of this month. I could take your information to them anonymously if you think you can help their efforts."

"Are they bound to Madam Longbottom's Oath Stone statement? Could they have an answer but choose not to use it until certain conditions are met? What I have learned about Unspeakables is that they are often only each out for their project. Research and understanding rather than implementation. Once they release discoveries the Ministry implements what they are given. If they don't release it on their discretion it isn't publicly known. Is that correct?" Hermione countered.

"No they are not bound to the Wizengamot, they take their own vows on admittance to the department. You are essentially correct in your assessment of their control over dissemination. I can see, if I change my perspective a bit, what your problem with the Ministry is now. I had expected you to come in here blazing over turning magical creature laws or trying to get into the Wizengamot. You are doing something else. It is more important than creature rights so it must be big, and personal." Kingsley kept eye contact.

"May I know the child's name? Or what you are trying to achieve with the Mandate Estate visit you have booked?"

Sure she could tell him and he would understand much of my motivations but if I didn't explain anything but which child I was hunting for maybe it might just help a bit.

"I'm going to find Raynor Rowle and I am going to bring him home with me. Please don't ask me any more questions." A bit of desperation was in Hermione's voice for the last sentence.

Suddenly custody popped into Hermione's head. I would need papers and a photo. If the memories remained unclear than he wouldn't know her. If the magic overturned the blood glamours physically he would look like the little boy she loved but mentally she would be a stranger. To prove to him who he was. Damn whomever tried to stop her. She would take an emergency portkey. Mind whirring she stood and headed to the door. She needed to go to Gringotts. Mrs Rowle would have custody surely. Of course Maksim and Thorfinn will have thought of this.

"Thanks for the chat Kings, let me know when you need a gossip break again." Smiling she hurried out of his office and flooed home. First she needed an owl to make an appointment. Back into the green flames she went.

Frobisher Cafe

Diagon Alley, London, England

June 6 1998

"I am so sorry I can't do more than have a 15 minute cup of coffee Charlie. I have to be at Gringotts in 30 minutes. Then the Mandate visit and I got another owl from Remus. Something is clearly on his mind. So have have you been? The rest of the Weasleys? I see the joke shop is open again and has looked busy when I've been passing." Chatter came tumbling out of Hermione's mouth quickly and the smile on her face was genuine.

Pulling every flame into her core as quickly as she noticed it while she talked. Trying not to let him feel her magic.

She genuinely enjoyed her time with him and it went to quickly. Twins were well as she had thought. St Mungos got rid of Fred after eight days. They were predictably wreaking havoc. Fleur was trying to get pregnant and Bill back at work. They laughed about Harry, Ron, and Ginny being in the papers so often and about Bill being questioned on Hermione at work. Wasn't she important? His parents were doing better.

Hermione would miss her favourite Weasley. Charlie's tolerance for anyone not a dragon wasn't great and he had stayed longer at home than he meant too.

His last words into her ear as he hugged her goodbye were to let him know if she got in over her head or needed a dragon wrangled.

Gringotts

Diagon Alley, London, England

June 6 1998

Kortol was the name of the goblin who met her in the waiting area precisely at 11:20 and am. Showing her to his office up a lift and with a door that was quite large, he let her in.

"I didn't fold to the Ministry and I won't to you. Courtesy dictates I see you for an appointment Miss Granger. House Rowle business falls under my purview. Deposits can be made with a teller in future. I can speak of nothing else." Sneered the goblin with the scorn common among his kind without being seated.

Hermione wore a flowered summer dress Luna had picked out for her. With a cardigan in the matching royal blue. She had chosen this dress for a reason. It had pockets for her hands. Seating herself though it felt rude to do so without invitation. Being walked over wasn't wise when dealing with condescending goblins. Saying nothing she removed her left hand from the pocket she had kept it in and placed it palm down on the desk

Kortol's eyes moved to her hand and then for the first time she observed what shock must look like on a goblins craggy face. He reached for her hand before pulling his back and seating himself.

"My apologies. May I see the band?" He examined it with several different monocles then continued. "All seems to be in order. Congratulations Lady Rowle. Please address any further correspondence to me as account manager for House Rowle. What can I do for you today?

Confidence ensured by goblin magic to the House he served, Hermione told Kortol all she planned and where she was. He chuckled a raspy goblin laugh when she huffed Thorfinn hadn't told her what he was doing. Knowing the family as he did and having dealt with Thorfinn often as scion then Lord for some weeks, he wasn't surprised. By the end of their conversation she had persuaded the goblin to call her by name though she didn't presume to do the same.

"All is in order Hermione, sign your married name here and here. Rowle added a spousal clause with no name. His reasoning is now clear. Custody of Raynor Rowle is yours as Lady of his House. There are dependency forms for Miss Nola Rowle though they aren't valid due to her marriage. Yes you could petition for divorce on the grounds of non consummation. The contract shows it clearly as a clause unfulfilled. Are you familiar with the House lawyers? I will send a letter of introduction with a copy of the Rowle contract for her marriage and your request. Expect an owl. Yes I made note of including your address. Here are both keys and your Vault Bag. Would you like your vault added or left separate. Of course we can move the contents and leave it open for deposit. No one will know from Gringotts that you are married. Good luck Hermione. May better be Lady Rowle today."

That had gone well she thought as she left with the custody papers in her bag and hand in pocket again. Home for lunch with Luna then the of the first Mandate Estates.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Den

Durham, England

June 8 1998

Sitting in front of a Remus Lupin who knew you well and trying to hide anything was an impossible task. Werewolf senses meant that even the most subtle change in scent because of sweat or temperature was known. The speed of your heartbeat and pupil size. It was all easily observed by her former professor.

"How are you Hermione?"

Due to these facts Hermione just wasn't sure what to say to him. His question was a simple one. Already her heart rate had sped up. Remus eyes narrowed and he fully scented the air. Mouth slightly open and nostrils flaring. Then his lovely hazel eyes ringed gold suddenly. Well that was that. Busted. No wonder Voldemort used werewolves with snatcher teams. They could smell magic and track people better than a scent hound, when the wolf came to the fore anyways.

Hermione's magic started to send more streamers of power out to her skin as her agitation rose. She started taking deep even breaths and began pulling her magics back into her core. Paying attention to herself and not her friend for a moment. When she was under control she looked up.

His gold eyes watched her and she knew it was Moony now not Remus. The little smile Hermione gave him wasn't strong but it was genuine. Moony had always looked out for them when he could.

"Hello Moony. It's alright, I won't let the fire touch your pack. I love them too." She wasn't sure he agreed with her. His gaze pinned her and he scented the air yet again. This wasn't good at all. A low growl slipped through his bared teeth. Slowly she started talking again "Moony, it is me. Hermione. I'm sure you can smell the heat of my magic and can't tell I'm different now. I got married Remus and this is his magic. I had to do it. It's the only was to get my son back." She carried on in the same quiet voice to as not be heard in the other room.

There is was, recognition flashed he leaned forwards.

"Remus! What is it? Oh Moony. Wotcher. Well Hermione why is the wolf out hun?" Tonks asked, holding a dish towel and with something orange smeared on one cheek.

After greeting Hermione warmly Tonks had rushed back to feeding Teddy breakfast. They could all visit when the cub was fed, Remus had stated then chivied her into the living room. Now she looked between the two and raised both brows.

Remus hazel started to move outwards from the pupil and all three of them relaxed. Just a very slight ring around the outer edge remained. His magic didn't push at her in intimidation either.

"It's alright Dora. Hermione just surprised me is all. Let me finish this with her and we can catch you up later if she agrees. Asked for a private word. Without her parents to speak to." Remus trailed off at the end. Hermione tried not to let her surprise show. He had just lied to his wife. Clearly he had put it together.

"Okay then. You know we are here for you my girl. Don't be a stranger and you can't leave here without giving us your floo address and promising clearance. I had to get your information from Kingsley just to get an owl through." With that she turned and not very gracefully avoided the door frame on her way back into the kitchen.

Remus and Hermione shared a fond smile when the door had closed. With a serious face Remus cast muffliato and said one word. Explain. Biting her bottom lip she debated what to say. How much did he know?

"What do you know of my relationship with Thorfinn Rowle?" She started with.

"Until this moment I hadn't thought about it since I found you together in that classroom at the end of my year teaching." Was his reply. Though a small smile was curling his expressive lips.

Hermione immediately flushed. That encounter was so embarrassing then but now it was a fond memory. The first time she realized how immovable Thorfinn could be. Protective and playful all at once.

Flashback

Abandoned Classroom

Fifth floor, Hogwarts, Scotland

May 3 1994

Thorfinn Rowle and Hermione Granger were seated in a pile of cushions. Conjuring small objects was some of the hardest magic on Finns Transfiguration OWL coming up soon. It was a handy spell to practice. Hermione's were much smaller than the older boys but had more intricate designs. Leaning back against his chest she had let herself relax. Homework was done and she had made Finn study for an hour.

"Can I ask you a question Finn?" She started sounding uncharacteristically uncertain.

"Anytime little Lioness. What's on your mind?" His voice sounded almost sleepy and vibrated through her back.

"Is that your magic? Touching mine I mean." She wasn't sure how to describe what she was asking or if she had begun to imagine it. When they passed in the corridors and sometimes even in the Great Hall she thought she felt something. Like a soft flicker against something in her. She could have put it out of her mind but this feeling when they were still together was much more noticeable.

Trips to the library had not yielded much in the way of answers. Marriage bonds could allow you to feel your spouses magic. Those sharing family magics could feel and use that connection too. This didn't correlate with either situation. They weren't married so that was out and their magics weren't similar. If it was his magic, instead of meeting hers it flowed against it. Hard to explain even in her head.

"Is what my magic?" His voice was alert now and she felt his thighs tense under her. Okay that meant something.

"Don't be obtuse. And don't start being Slytherin and not answering me while feeding me what you want me to think! Just. Am I imagining the feelings?" She practically begged the last question.

When she started to move his arms tightened in protest. Holding her to him at her waist.

"I just want to turn around Finn." She had stopped trying and waited for his response. When she tried to man handle him he used his overwhelming size to manage her easily. She sighed lightly. "Silly snake". He humphed. Then the hold loosened and his arms dropped. She spun around and crossed her legs. Still sitting on his lower thighs. He was so tall she had to be creative to be at eye level.

"Answer me please."

"You aren't imagining it. It's my magic reaching for you. Just don't ask me why okay Hermione. It doesn't hurt you does it?" Thorfinn was looking at her hands in her lap not her face.

"No. It doesn't hurt. Can I try and touch a flame? It is your magic so maybe it won't hurt me." She was looking at his face but he still wasn't meeting her eyes. No response. So she picked up one of his hands. So much bigger than hers. And held it palm up cradled in hers.

Then she waited. Pushing him would make him push back. Hermione had learned much about this young man in the last year. Seeing him outside of school had made her see him as a person instead of just a tormenting snake. Oh he still tormented and hexed her. She still responded and often pranked him back. Their harmless and usually private tormenting war had begun almost the day she started Hogwarts.

Spending time together like this studying or just hanging out had started this year though and she was a bit afraid of how much she liked it. Still waiting she shifted uneasily and bit her lip. So much for bravery. She had been working up to this for weeks and he wasn't going to give her any information.

Suddenly a flame about six inches high and with a slightly blue tinge sprung up in his palm. Hermione squealed and she heard him chuckle. Eyes snapping to his, their gazes met. His eyes were wary but his smile seemed genuine.

Thorfinn couldn't believe this was happening. The little witch was brilliant and he knew she had been looking up magical bonds and connections. Maks had mentioned she was looking into it a couple weeks ago. Having seen her in the library of course. 'The little witch knows when I am coming. She is looking up before I enter the Great Hall or Library. As if it isn't enough your magic is basically licking hers. The sparks from me and your Lioness basically arc across the hall to each other.'

Thorfinn wasn't sure it was safe for her to know. It definitely wasn't safe for his father to know. Mother wouldn't care and Nola loved her. Huffing a bit he jerked his chin towards the fire.

"Come on then brave Lioness." He taunted. Scowling she reached forward and he was surprised to see no hesitation. Hand moving through the flames her palm met his. Hermione couldn't help the little moan that broke from her as goosebumps raced up her arm.

"Alright enough of that Lioness. You are a bit young still to be making those noises on my lap." His words snapped her out of her daze and she blushed fiercely.

They were both startled as the door snapped open quickly. There was Professor Lupin and he had a frown on his face. Knowing he was a werewolf, Hermione was sure he had heard at least part of their conversation

"It's almost curfew. You two may return to your common rooms. I will be watching you Mr Rowle. Harming Miss Granger in any way would not be wise." Came the Professors even tones.

Finns arms had gripped her waist as soon as the doors were open and they both spoke at once.

"Of course Professor-" Hermione squeaked in her shock.

"Nothing to fear here Sir, just studying really. The witch isn't in any distress I assure you." Came Thorfinn's almost gloating tone. Hermione blushed again as Thorfinn stood. Lifting her with him until he was up then setting her on her feet.

"Until next time Lioness" were his parting words as he ruffled her hair and walked away. Professor Lupin raised an eyebrow expectantly at her before he spoke again.

"Be careful Miss Granger. His father has a nasty reputation. I'm just looking out for your best interests." The last sentence was tacked on at her emerging frown.

"Inbred Pure bloods, half bloods, half breeds, Mudbloods." She spat. "Everyone has prejudice in this world. Why can't we all just be who we are!" And with that she ran from the room. It was a week of classes before she could hold her composure in his presence after her outburst.

End of flashback.

Remus was laughing openly now. "I didn't know you as well then of course but looking back I can see how angry you must have been to have spoken those words to me. I should have known that you knew about my condition."

"The time turner that year made it hard to keep my temper and I was already fed up with everyone's prejudices." She replied with an answering smile.

"You didn't birth a son Hermione. Of this I am sure and obviously no one knows you are married. Tell me how this came to be. " So once again she explained.

"I would like to come with you on your third visit. Do you still have his blood? Good. I am sure they couldn't have changed that scent that with glamours. Of course he won't smell as he did with the Rowle Magic but the blood itself should be the same. Doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Oh Remus! Would you do that for me? Oh if this works we could find others this way too maybe. If you knew what they smelled like." He mind was racing again.

The Ministry had set them up in order of institution for her to view. Not knowing it was a Death Eaters family member she was looking for. So she had to go through the ones she was sure Raynor was not at. This wouldn't work for everyone of course. Though if someone like Greyback could be found he could identify all those he knew. If he would, though that was unlikely and dangerous. Maybe other werewolves could though. She was sure Scabior had at least a partial wolf and he was a brilliant tracker by all account. Part of his family magic that was enhanced by the curse or so it was rumoured after the war. Severus and her had talked about what could be done for the packs and he had begun stockpiling wolfsbane ingredients. Currently he was only brewing it for Remus. The Mandate had swept up all they could find, which after the year of open conflict probably wasn't many. Remus was in agreement that someone like Scabior could help. If he had brought them in then maybe he could identify them now. Again it wouldn't be everyone but some.

" If you had say the fathers blood could you identify the daughter?" She asked. His response thrilled her.

"Yes but without the magic I couldn't go further than immediate family with certainty."

This was more than they had before.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 9 1998

Severus' voice coming from the doe patronus entering her bathroom woke Hermione up the rest of the way. "Your presence is required. You have twenty minutes".

She showered and dressed as quickly as she could. Wishing she hadn't burned that grey shirt by accident. Oh well. The flat! He must have had clothes there. Tully happily popped there and back. Returning with a pile of shirts and jumpers. Perfect she thought as she pulled a sleeve from the pile and an emerald green Slytherin hoodie came with it. Smelling it was wonderful. She missed him.

After checking herself in the mirror while she quickly charmed her hair into a braid she realized she looked ridiculous. Drowning in this huge sweatshirt that hung past her bum and dangled well over her hands. Hermione just didn't care. She dressed properly for the Estate Visits and when out in public she was put together. In private though or with those she trusts it just was not important.

The truth was she was starting to feel worn down. The weight she had lost on the run still hadn't begun to be put back on and since the ritual she had been dreaming in addition to her vivid memories. It was wonderful while she was dreaming and she had far fewer nightmares with Finn invading her nights. However she woke alone and without him every morning feeling empty and physically reaching for someone not there. A trip back to the Black Library had resulted in the answer. The bond was calling for her other half and it was crippling.

Still refusing to return to Rowle Tower at all costs she and Theo had gone to Grimmauld Place and Nott Abbey. That was so ironic to Hermione. A pureblood family seat built on a seven hundred year old muggle religious ruin. It was gorgeous though. They had kept with the stained glass throughout the public floors, though magically done. As far as libraries go she hadn't ever seen a prettier one, muggle or magical. They were looking for a way to unbind the family magics still.

The dependent bond would force the underage witch or wizards family magics free was the explanation. This didn't apply to marriage or sibling bonds. Apparently magic could tell all sorts of things. Well family magics could. Thank Merlin fanatics like Cantankerous Nott, Theo's several times great grandfather, were obsessed with family magics. Despite his prejudiced reasons he had amassed an amazing collection and maintained it. Hermione was sure they would find an answer here.

It became common for a while after the dark ages to steal another's heir and bind their family magics. The plan was to bind them into the new families magic. It sometimes worked and sometimes resulted in death if the family magics rejected them. This was why now people could choose to try and take their spouses family magics or not. Usually you could tell by being emotionally close with someone whether your magics were compatible. Marriages for money and status were more likely not to have had this kind of bonding of course. That made sense as parents were often choosing for pedigree over compatibility.

It made her wonder about Harry and Ginny. He had never mentioned feeling Ginny's magic even when she had asked him whether he could feel hers at all. She could feel his easily when his emotions were heightened. Good or bad. His response had been negative but the one word had come out quickly and she wasn't sure of his true feelings.

Arriving to Spinners End was very different now. Kreacher and Tully still stopped by but most of the tending was being done by Luna's elf Star. Kreacher wouldn't say where he found the tiny elf. She was about two thirds the size of the other two. Perfect for Luna indeed. They got on splendidly and it was because of her presence Luna was still staying at The Rookery so far. Xenophilous Lovegood having checked himself into St Mungos for mind healing.

Star had come into Luna's home and asked to meet her father. Upon introduction Star had been polite and then stated " Miss Moon, Master Xeno is cursed. Something in his magic. This makes thoughts broken." The elf had amazing powers of speech for her kind.

The blond father and daughter were shocked but after a half hour, of Luna begging her father to get better for her, Xeno agreed. Together they went to St Mungos where the man would be in isolation with curse breakers for at least two months. The curse wasn't known. That was just three days ago and it had brought Luna down considerably.

Hopefully whatever Severus had to say would be helpful. No one was in the kitchen or the rooms she passed on the way there. Potions lab then.

Severus Snape was an amazing potioneer and brilliant wizard. This was clear to see as he entered teacher mode and launched into his lecture. There was a chalkboard behind him though he used his wand not chalk to make words and diagrams appear as he spoke. Why hadn't she brought her notebook with her? She wouldn't have been able to keep up had she tried though. It was complex and fascinating. He explained the two potions step by step in parallel. This was very hard to follow but began to make sense as they got to the last simmer break. Here was where they became similar and where the true breakthrough was. The blood of the recipient was added here, this was nothing new. Figuring out the blood was spelled before using changed everything. It wasn't the potion that had to be negated but the magic on the blood that had magically changed when added to the potion. This was how potions worked. It wasn't the ingredients themselves but how they magically interacted that made a potion do something. No plants or animal parts whatever you do to them could create a substance that changes your appearance for an hour. The magic in the ingredients did this. Conduits and containers of potential was how Hermione had rationalized it to herself after her first ever potion. It didn't make sense if you used science or logic.

They didn't have the answer but they did know the problem now. It was progress. After the lecture the three would be students sat in their colored chairs still chattering away about the lesson.

"Here are the notes I made for you three. Even if only Miss Granger would have expired without them." Drawled the potions master. He looked happy though. His black eyes were sparkling and the corner of his mouth was turned up. A grin for him.

"Please call me Hermione, Professor" She sassed back with a grin of her own.

Once Star had served the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches the conversation moved from the potion to the other projects on the go

Theo was still going through the process of trying to get his Estate and Wizengamot seat. The goblins of course let him into his vaults and went through the lordship ritual. This was fascinating to Hermione who hadn't known that existed. Family magics Hermione, they are private and not for the uninitiated, Theo had replied. The debate following had been heated. So the hold up was in the Ministry. They wanted to keep access until they were sure they didn't need it. That and Theo was a Nott. No Dark Mark didn't mean people wanted him in the Wizengamot. Politics were disgusting.

Luna gave the update on her father, not much change. The curse had been located but not identified. Hermione suggested the Black and Nott libraries. According to Kreacher Harry hadn't been back to the townhouse at all. Hermione had no qualms about using its resources. Sirius would have approved, the letter he had left with Remus had said so. It also explained the large increase in Galleons upon her coming of age. He had left her the library contents and two small Islands off off The Spanish coast. One for her books he had quipped in the letter. What a wizard. Thinking of Sirius always ended with her wishing she knew him better. Maybe they could look for information on The Veil too. Surely some old families felt like Hermione herself did about the Unspeakables. Kingsley had confirmed she would have had to sign non disclosure and cease action contracts if she wanted to consult with them at all. The very last resort. She suggested Luna look into The Veil if she was interested in a mystery. Maybe she could succeed in understanding where the voices were. Not alone she cautioned quickly and extracted a promise to that effect.

Hermione spoke about her mandate visits in the last two days and her conversation with Remus. All agreed that getting permission from the Ministry to use the werewolves was a good idea. Once they could know who each was. The ones who would help and weren't a danger anyways.

Then Theo started to ask about Scabior and much was learned by the younger three from their Professor. Bennett Scabior was the son of a Devereaux bastard. Sired in France and never acknowledged. Definitely a full werewolf and an alpha though not stronger than Grayback. The name Devereaux sat Theo up straight. Devereaux was a French family that split from the Malfoys a few centuries ago. Over money of course. The younger son, which was rare on its own, had asked for his trust money. To start a broom company after finishing school, and been told he didn't have one. Shocked he asked if he was to receive none of the vast Malfoy fortune. You can always eat at our table was the fathers reply. Or so the story went. Blasted from the family tree six days later when the name on the enchanted wall changed from Malfoy to Devereaux. Neither family have acknowledged the other since. All were silent absorbing the implications. Theo broke the silence.

"That takes care of Draco if it is Malfoy magic Scabior has. Draco never mentioned it to me, could have been covered in his Scion vows. Lucius of course wouldn't have. Narcissa didn't take the Malfoy magic. I don't know what can be done for her. The house of Black has fallen."

"No it hasn't." Or something very similar came out of three mouths. Hermione had thought she would need her scar to help Narcissa and once the ritual was done she was upset. It took the magic from her scar. It wouldn't heal but it was just a scar now. It felt like her skin. Then she received a letter from Remus that mentioned Andromeda and she was so relieved. She knew just from the feel of Andromeda and Tonks that they had the same family magic as Sirius. He had been almost throwing it off of himself when she knew him. It would spike out. Not being magically stable after dementor exposure like Azkaban was par for the course. Prison being followed by Dumbledore confining him in the home of his nightmares was not much of an improvement for his psyche. The point was both Andromeda and Tonks could be a source of the required magics.

Theo and Luna decided to start a chart or map of people they knew were taken and what they could find about family magics. Looking abroad would definitely be needed in some cases. Theo had no idea the disowned Andromeda had the Black magics still. Clearly eventually they would need more people with different family knowledge. All three wished her luck for tomorrow. Fourth Mandate Estate visit.

When their conference was done and it was time to go Hermione made eye contact with Theo. She needed a private word. Maybe Luna was okay with demanding people speak of private things in trusted company but Hermione had not been raised that way.

Quickly she moved from her brown chair to Luna's blue one to be closer and waved her hand. Summoning the two letters gave Hermione a moment to think about what she could say to Theo about this. If he still felt same as Blaise had written. Both had come to her via Kortol with the first round of documents for her to sign as Hermione Rowle that would eventually go in front of the Wizengamot. The petition to terminate Nola's marriage contract.

Granger,

I'm sure your Gryffindor loyalty will compel you to show Theo so hello to you too. I don't know what to say to you both. You are there and I ran. Surely staying would have meant The Mandate, making it smart to leave. Now though I am in Paris and it is beautiful. No one cares that I screamed to give The Golden Boy up. Or that my father is dead and my mother doesn't know me. My sister, Theo you must remember Violet. Granger for your edification I have a six year old sister.

She is nothing like me and will one day no doubt be a disgrace by being sorted into Hufflepuff. She doesn't know me either and I don't even know where she is. I promised her we would make it through this before leaving home Christmas break. We did but she is lost to me anyways.

My elves came to me when Violets magic was bound, and Mothers. The Ministry had been and gone by the time I made it there from Hogwarts. I know they couldn't take our Estate or our vaults because I still have my family magics. But they did take Violet.

I guess I am writing because I need to come home and help but I can't have my reputation keeping Violet in there.

So what do you think? Is your star bright enough to absorb my taint? Can you handle another dirty snake?

Pansy Parkinson

Ps. This came back once before I decided to send it via the Gringotts branch here.

Hermione,

You haven't given me leave to call you that but Granger sounds confrontational and Miss Granger to formal. I told you sixth year that I wouldn't be your friend and that status was important to me. I'm sorry. Being a Gryffindor you lack a Slytherin mask and your feelings were plain. Disappointed and not surprised. I want it to be clear that only my knowledge of what life was like for someone fond of Potter's Muggleborn in the Snake Pit prevented me from accepting.

That was cowardly and I'm sure you understand by now not all Slytherins are cowards. Very few of us ran. There are eight I am in contact with, our year and a few above.

I can't volunteer them but I can myself. I would have showed up and played on your forgiving nature but Theo would have kicked my ass then dueled for honor. He has grounds. The last week before seventh year he disarmed me in my room. Put up heavy wards and cornered me. After putting a truth spell on me he asked three questions. You don't need to know what they were but the outcome was this. I didn't care about my friends enough to stay for them. His last word was leave, and I did.

Here I have been. My life in Italy has been beaches and witches galore. The testing set up is different here and while it works I want my NEWTs not the Italian variant.

Even in writing I am trying to evade saying what I need to. I want to come back to England and help. Money and foreign connections I can provide. We could try for friendship too. Talk to Theo for me. If he doesn't want me to come back I won't. Just try. Please.

Blaise Zabini

Theo's face was a blank mask when he finished reading.

"You will reply?"

He gave a nod and Hermione knew to expect another influx of snakes soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 10 1998

The night before had been horrible. She had slept barely a couple hours and when she wasn't crying she was nauseous. At three in the morning she gave up and went into the room across the hall from hers, Otso's room. Hermione and Luna had worked on it as time allowed and it was lovely now. Like a forest mid morning. Dappled sunlight from the ceiling and walls enchanted so unicorns and dragons roamed the forest. Today was the day she would become a mother. Or it felt that way.

Her emotions were so chaotic that she had given up all pretense not to flame erratically. She tried to keep it to her arms and hair but she had burned the towel after her shower. Good thing money wasn't an issue or the burned items in her life would be a financial burden. Finances seemed the only thing not a problem. Last night she had received her first owl directly from Harry since the war ended. Would she like to meet for a sundae at Fortescues? She hadn't responded yet. It was just emotional bandwidth she didn't have. Plus she wasn't sure she could have written a letter to him without scorching it.

Here she stood in a room that looked like a forest in a yellow dress with pockets. Somewhere to hide her ring. Normally a ring was just a ring in Wizarding culture. More often bracelets and necklaces were used in a betrothal. Hiding her hand today served two purposes. Hermione's celebrity just kept rising. Good and bad. It also ironically seemed that Harry was the Boy who Lived and Hermione the Girl who Loved. Rita Skeeter had of course started it. It was meant as a stab at her being easy to get on her back. Others had picked it up and it was her current moniker. It was a toss up between Potter's Mudblood and Girl who Loved for worst nickname. The second was the space on the ring not the raised shapes glowed brightly when her magic flared.

The whoosh of the floo was heard from downstairs and Hermione couldn't move. She had worn her favourite converse but charmed them bright white again. Something had to be comfortable, it was to hot for her favorite boots.

"Kitten? You ready to go?"Remus voice came up the stairs and to her.

Was she ready to go? No. She wanted to hide. What if it didn't work? What if Raynor didn't want to come with her? What if it worked but they tried to stop her from taking him? She had the best contingency plans she could come up with. Paranoia had run free of tether for one hour yesterday evening. She had let herself carry out measures of contingency plans. She put her house under the Fidelius charm and made Severus Snape the secret keeper. He had been touched, she could see. After a moment he agreed but pointed out

"Neither you nor I have the best experience with that charm. Therefor you have further plans in place. Explain them to me and if they are satisfactory I will take part. You will perform the charm yourself I presume?"

Hermione was pleased he approved of them and immediately performed the charm. Normally that charm would have left her drained but she seemed to have excess magic since the ritual. Hopefully that calmed eventually but it was useful now. It was less than two hours later when the owl arrived at Spinners End from Kortol at Gringotts. All was in order. If the elf Tully arrived with a boy she identified as Raynor Rowle they were to be kept there until Severus Snape came to collect him. Said wizard was equipped with a goblin made portkey to Kortol's office. From there Raynor's entitlement was to be made available to the man and instructions included Luna having access to the boy. Other matters at Severus' discretion. Until a Rowle could come for him. Patronus communication only, security questions for both Rowle siblings were also given to him. On the way home she flooed to Remus at The Den and had him read a piece of paper before she incinerated it. Legilimancy doesn't work on werewolves or Severus Snape.

Maybe it was excessive but she felt much better. Only she and those she brought willingly could apparate into her cottage now while she was alive. That ward was a brilliant byproduct of their continual research into family magics. Eventually Thorfinn and Nola would also be able to. Tully, having needed no invitation to rebond to the Rowle magic had free reign. For now it was just her alone. Maybe not after today though. With that hopeful thought she walked toward the voice calling her again.

Mandate Estate Four

Previously Urqhart Hall

Berkshire, England

June 10 1998

Hermione and Remus flooed from her cottage into the fourth Mandate Estate she had visited. Immediately she noted this one was quieter. That was to be expected. It had only been about five weeks and the house elves said it took about twelve for the victims to acclimate to the memory loss and start to build new ones. It was also in much better condition. What she could see out the window looked idyllic. It should have children running about the slightly rolling green lawns that went quite a distance.

A calming draught swallowed just before she left meant her magic wasn't flaring to badly and her heart wasn't beating at full gallop. That was the best she could say about her current condition. Hermione felt as if she might break apart.

"Elf please" she called into the empty air. One popped in holding a sleeping baby and Hermione wanted to vomit. An infant. Immediately she slammed her occlumency shields up all the way. Compartmentalize Kitten. That's what Kingsley had coached her to do when she was training with him and after watching Moody fall from his broom.

Severus would say this was no place for her emotional frailties or something equally as cutting. It helped. Remus was looking at her when she opened her eyes. Immediately Falling into character she began in a breathy voice.

"Oh please excuse me. Floo travel doesn't always agree with me. It's dreadfully dirty too."

"Mistress is correct. Dirt is not good." And with a snap the elf vanished the soot and looked happy to be speaking to her.

"I have been visiting the Estates over the last few days. We are hoping to see the condition of the children and dependents you are taking care of so well."

"Masters said Curly Mistress was coming. Didn't say wolf man was." The elf didn't look to happy about Remus despite her over the top flattery and mention of disdaining dirt.

"Remus is here for my protection when travelling here. Not all places have such good security." And so it went for several minutes until Hermione firmly stated

"Remus is no danger and he will accompany me as a trusted guard. Could we please be taken to the children first, starting with the youngest."And so up the stairs they went. And down the first hall and up to what must have been the nursery originally as it was now. It was the same on the other Estates. As if these people were all one big extended family. People had chosen children to look after and made family groups in the other houses which had concerned the group of four. Would they remember their time on the Estates or would that become blurry. None of the four were sure what would be worse.

These people hadn't had time. There were only a couple of adult men. Forty seven adult women and seventy one children.

Fourteen were in the infant nursery. Under two years old. Her inspection was cursory as she could barely look at the three elves in the room tending babies. They looked to be doing a good job and one was singing, it smelled fresh and looked clean. Just no human contact happening. Very different from the older Estates.

Next was the toddler rooms. One for girls and one for boys, two to five years old. Ten boys and fourteen girls. The elf gave the numbers when Hermione asked the questions in the same way that had worked with the elves during the other visits. Clearly they were under orders not to divulge information unless asked specific questions. Hermione still didn't understand who all of these people were really. Unsure if even the Ministry knew. No list of the people taken had been published.

It was a flight of stairs down and another hallway before they stood between two sets of double doors. These Estate homes were massive. She didn't doubt a flat existed behind each set of doors, minus a kitchen of course. Boys first she blurted out. Her magic was going to be noticeable soon.

The elf opened the door to their left and they walked in. There wasn't a child in sight and Hermione felt like her heart stopped.

It began again when the elf explained they napped after lunch. Again the elf waited by the door.

The first room contained two beds, Remus coughed. Right the blood. Merlin she had almost forgot. She passed the folded handkerchief to her friend. It had a small stain on it and a stasis charm to keep it uncontaminated.

Wiping his face to give it a good sniff his eyes ringed gold and he banished the handkerchief into her bottomless bag. He took a moment then met her eyes. Together they walked to the first bed. Hermione felt no pull to either boy. Remus took a good sniff about a foot over each boys head. No reaction. Not him. Both looked to small to Hermione but had the glamour changed that? Quietly leaving the boys asleep they continued with silenced footsteps. The next room had three boys and they repeated the process. Still half a chance. The third door contained two boys. Again she was disappointed and agitation started to turn to panic. If he wasn't in the last room she would feign sickness and return another day. She couldn't finish the visit. Nola was not her dependent as she was still married so it wouldn't matter if she was here. Remus had a hand on her back now. Almost pushing her towards the last door.

Expecting nothing in her fear Hermione didn't notice Remus stiffen when the door opened. Therefore she was almost as shocked as Remus by what happened next. They reached the first bed and suddenly the boy was arching off of the bed and she took her hand out of her pocket. She could feel the fabric heating up even if she couldn't feel the ring as heat. Only magic, and it didn't hurt her. The boy with a pointy nose and sandy brown hair almost the same as Remus, was silent. However his mouth was open as if in a scream and his eyes scrunched closed.

The werewolf couldn't see the magic but he could feel it and smell it. Hot. Immediately he started putting up wards. Even knowing it would call the Ministry. Hermione had told him of her flames during the ritual, just in case. Plans were excellent things. Suddenly visible flames chased the magic and the boy rose up in the air. Then almost at once, instead of the ripple polyjuice caused, the boys hair was a blonde tangle and he looked a bit shorter than he had though chubbier. It was him. Until she saw his face she couldn't believe it.

Hermione couldn't reach for him and was getting worried by how long this was going on for. She could feel the magic moving out of her but she wasn't able to control it at all. Magic was moving through her but it wasn't her using it. She was a conduit only. When she thought it was over she felt the magic surge again and the flames climbed like a wind blew on it. Thinner flames but higher. She started to get frightened. This was a huge amount of magic and he was just a boy. Trying to pull it back. She could grab at it but it just went right back to Raynor. The last thing she remembered was a rush of magic so strong she felt her body give way.

Remus was in a panic. Already six elves were there as well as a couple Aurors and some people that wore ministry badges. None of the Aurors were his wife however and he had made sure she switched a shift to be working that day. He hadn't told her why exactly but that Hermione was taking him with her to the fourth Mandate Estate today. She had given him a nod and a kiss then left to take Teddy to Andromeda. Then she walked in almost tripping over nothing with Kingsley behind her. Good. He had sent the man a patronus at four this morning with the same information he had given his wife. No one to see then hopefully. Remus wanted nothing to be able to be used against Hermione, no matter how slight the issue was.

Now that two people he trusted were in the room he turned his back on the threats and moved towards Hermione's bag. Reminding himself undetectable extension charms were illegal without permits he summoned the pepper up potion. Out it flew. Quickly he conjured a towel and wet it with his wand. Gently he wiped her face. She had landed half on the bed and then slid down. On her side against the bed frame. Not a bad landing.

As he wiped her face and talked quietly but firmly to her her eyelids fluttered. And then popped open. She gasped, then slumped a bit when her arms couldn't push her up. After dumping the potion down her throat and waiting for the worst of the steam from her ears to stop he helped her sit and then stand. Suddenly she was out of his grip and running her hands all over the boys face and arms while sobbing loudly.

Having noted during her faint that the boy was breathing and his heart rate slowing Remus wasn't to worried. A job well done, he thought and turned to deal with the crowd.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 11 1998

Hermione couldn't believe it. Lying in her bed wearing another of Finns shirts, she was holding her Otso while he slept. His back was pressed to her front, head on her arm. Raynor was a Rowle again and here with her. Wiping a few tears off her face, she was not upset about crying now. These ones were happy tears and just leaked out with no sobs.

It had been a rush after the binding and glamour was broken. People were yelling and making threats. That didn't last long. By the time Remus removed his wards Hermione had the boy in her arms, his head held gently to her shoulder. There were no flames at all anymore and her magic felt like it was satisfied and stable for the first time since the Ritual. This helped her calm enough to give brief answers and supply the paperwork and photos to the minister while he winked at her. Kingsley didn't say anything other than she would be required to give a statement to the Ministry in the next two days of how this occurred and that all seemed to be in order.

With that Hermione headed for the door. Remus kept an arm on her back and held her elbow going down the stairs. He flooed with her and Raynor to The Den and then she and the small boy in her arms apparated home from there.

It had been twelve hours now and Raynor was still asleep. Every now and then a flame danced across his skin but he showed no signs of discomfort. Sending Tully to Severus with an update resulted in Andromeda, Luna, Theo, and Severus himself entering her bedroom as quietly as they could two hours after her triumphant return.

All three recognized her smile though they hadn't seen it in years. It was dazzling. They would meet here tomorrow so the boy needn't be moved until he was ready.

That left Andromeda who had her public mask in place though her eyes looked a bit wet. Quickly she instructed Hermione to not be touching the boy while she did her scans. All looked good and with that Hermione wrapped herself around him again. Thank goodness they knew a healer even if she wasn't working at St Mungos since before the war.

Andromeda would come back whenever was needed, it was just a floo trip. The older witch assured Hermione that he would sleep a great deal for several days, that was fine, and left them alone together. Since then the two of them had been alone, with Tully of course. The elf had been busy watching except when she popped out to make another food her Little Master liked. Hermione had eaten two of the shortbread cookies. Not having been properly hungry in days, she would wait to breakfast with Raynor.

It felt wonderful to be happy and then it was better. Hermione felt the little body shift then stretch a bit and she held her breath. Was he awake? Then he was pushing himself away from her and if Tully hadn't levitated him he would have fallen to the floor. Hermione let out a squeak then a little chuckle at the look of disbelief on the little boys face.

Tully's gentle chiding, "Little Master be's careful" drew his attention to the elf. He began to smile then it shifted to a frown. Her laughter died and Tully looked like she wanted to burst into speech. Both females waited. Did he remember? The glamour had already broken by the time the magic had surged for the last time. They were cautiously hopeful.

"Tully?" Came the whispered word and the elf went to her knees and hugged the little boy around the middle tears almost pouring down her cheeks. Hermione was chuckling again, and crying.

"Wet"

The one word brought Tully to her senses and she let go of him. After standing she patted his head and with a wave of her hand he was dry, his hair fluffed a bit more than before. Hermione gently called his name and when he turned to her his eyes didn't light up but his head tilted.

"Do you know me little Otso?"Hermione asked tentatively. Not certain he would remember her. He was very young.

"Where you been?" Came his question and Hermione laughed.

"Lately I've been looking for you little man. Come here and give me a hug. Squeeze me tight and then we will go eat the pancakes Tully has made you. I heard there was strawberry syrup even." And with that he reached up to her, wrapped his soft arms around her neck, and squeezed. Even without Finn, Maks, and Nola here it felt so incredibly good. What could she tell him when he asked for the rest of his family?Maybe she would stop crying soon.

In the kitchen later that afternoon Raynor was introduced to Luna, Severus, and Theo. Instead of the big table the meeting took place on the couch. Raynor fell asleep against her side about fifteen minutes after they started talking and five minutes after he finished another cookie. Chocolate chip this time. The evidence was to the right of his lips but no one cared.

All four stared at him on and off. None of them really believed it. The Mandate had been in effect since February, though Hermione hadn't known until May, and here was the first person to come out of it. Sleeping with chocolate on his face and it made them all smile, even Severus.

First she shared her experience with the most clarity she could. Then they explained what they had been doing. The three of them had been working almost non stop since Raynor's retrieval. Galvanized by her success. They couldn't replicate it for those not underage. Optimistic it might work for dependents and knowing it wouldn't work for most of the adults. The magic part might. Theo had cobbled together a ritual from a few others that could maybe make the magic work like hers had. Reaching, almost using the person who had the magic, instead of figuring out who they were first. It was time to contact Ragnok , they all agreed. It would help if they could know who people were now. No one had wanted to know until they could do something about it. The potion still wasn't functioning properly. Each idea that didn't work was crossed off the list and then another tried. Severus was concerned it would end up essentially being a poison and then require an antidote.

Dramatic as usual, Severus then dropped a bomb. Antonin Dolohov was in England. Hermione jerked upright from her relaxed position and the little blond head grizzled against her arm. She relaxed and he stilled. Waving her hand she gestured for Severus to speak. The gestures increased in speed when he didn't immediately begin. They hadn't spoken and he didn't know Antonin's location. However a hovering purple spark was left in Severus lab. The wards seemed intact and neither of his alarm wards had gone off. Thrilled didn't cover Hermione's emotions. Maksim had a magic source. Figuring out how to keep him out of Ministry custody could wait.

Nola needed only to have her contract annulled. Now that her marriage was on its way to being public, Hermione could push harder. Maybe Nola would want to leave for a bit. Once her memory and everything was returned to her. Many times Hermione had made plans of running away with her friend, they couldn't really, but it made Nola feel better. Sometimes they would just toss a place out when frustrated. Funny names to make the other laugh. Acapulco? Bangladesh? The Arctic? The tropics? 'I fancy a palm tree Hermione'. Just thinking about some of them made Hermione smile a little now. Nola was her sister. In magic now as well as in her heart. She hadn't known about the Ritual but she had known Thorfinn Rowle meant to marry her one day. Nola had known too and loved her brother for it. Everything would be better. Then she had left her sister in hell and ran off on a mission.

Hermione had asked Luna and Theo a few weeks ago over muggle beers she had brought for the purebloods to try. It wasn't good. Hogwarts had been bad. The Carrows and some of the students. Theo explained what he knew, which wasn't much, he had known it wasn't good when Nola Rowle was pulled from the Great Hall during dinner. Those who knew her or her family well were sure someone had died. Relief to see her in the Great Hall the next morning had turned to sympathy. A bracelet twined around her wrist and spread delicate vines of silver and diamonds across the back of her hand. It was beautiful, Theo said without looking at her, and it was horrible. Shaking his head he wouldn't say more about her after that. Nola hadn't been raped. By her intended at least and she would be free of Micheal Selwyn. The worst of the younger Selwyns. Bloody family was huge and children didn't seem to be a problem for them in the last couple generations. She could only hope her friend was not broken by her experiences. Thankfully she was Ravenclaw so hopefully being out of the Snake Pit had helped her. That night in bed she let memories of her friend roll through her mind. Tomorrow would come and the family she was building was coming together day by day.

Flashback

Haldershom Estate

Somerset, England

July 2 1993

Hermione had a friend over for the first time. Well one she had invited herself and just for her enjoyment. Nola had stayed for three nights. Both girls would have loved it to be longer but Ivar Rowle would be back from his trip to Finland the next evening. Since his pure blood daughter being in a muggle house, no matter how grand, would have meant trouble for his whole family the girls didn't complain.

Hermione had never been so happy at home. Sarah, her maid, had done her best to keep the girls away from any unplanned parental run ins and the cooks had made sure there was a picnic basket ready so they could be out of the house when the dinner bell rang.

Nola had done really well learning to ride horses and the girls rode slowly all over the Estate. Happily showing her friend both the lakes and the best river spot.

Nola had never been horseback riding, fishing, or done ballet. All three and more she had done this weekend. They took pictures galore on Hermione's Polaroid camera and she couldn't wait to show her Äidi and Thor too. Maksim was doubtless there as well. She heaved a big sigh for a twelve year old girl.

Hermione tentatively asked the question that had bothered her since the letter with her friends return date arrived. "Is it home Nola? You say Rowle and Aven are good to you but you don't look happy to be seeing them. You can tell me if something is wrong. I won't tell anyone."

"It's not Thor or Maks. Both of them are very good to me, and to Äidi. It's Father of course. Thor takes as much of his attention as he can. I don't know why he doesn't like us. Thor tried to explain that he just doesn't like anyone but that can't be true right? I don't cause problems or disobey. My father doesn't love me or my brother. I am quite sure he doesn't love Äidi either. Everyone thinks I don't notice the bruises but where else would she get them?" Nola was crying softly by the end.

The twelve and thirteen year old girls spent the night in the barn. With flashlight and sleeping bags Sarah had found for them. The stable master, Joshua, kept the hot chocolate thermos full while the girls dreamed about their futures. Their final plan was fueled by sugar and hope.

One day Nola would beg her brother to take Hermione and herself away. They could sneak to Texas, Hermione had shown Nola pictures, and have a ranch. No parents who didn't love them. Just the two girls and Nola's Äidi. Nola's final suggestion was that Hermione marry her brother. Then we could all be together far away from all of our fathers. Hermione had not been impressed with that part of the plan.

"Why would I marry your brother? He is awful to me Nola." She whined at her friend.

"Oh Mya, Thorfinn Rowle is not what he appears. Father is what he appears, big and his temper is dangerous. If Thor is teasing you then you can take it. I saw him this year, sneaking to the hospital wing with green hair. I can't think of anyone else who would try that on him. You like your battle of wills. So does Thor. He told me when I yelled at him about trying to hurt you. 'That little Lioness has claws Nola, take notes' he said." Was Nolas honest and insightful reply.

Hermione felt warmth spread through her face at the compliment. Maybe she was not beautiful but she was dangerous, that was better. Plans were made for Hermione to return the visit before heading back to school. Then talk turned to each girl getting a cat to take to school.

Rowle Tower

Cumbria, England

April 15 1996

Hermione had told Harry, Ron, and Ginny she was going home and boarded the Hogwarts Express to London. From there she had crossed to the muggle side and hailed the Knight Bus. One crazy but very short ride later she was at the Leaky Cauldron. A flash of green fire had her in the hall of Rowle Tower. There was Nola waiting for her, having apparated from Kings Cross with her mother.

Hermione hugged her friend tightly. She just had to get out of the castle and away from that blasted Tournament. Of course she brought work with her and planned to use the library here but for five days she was not letting herself feel the push of energy that pervaded the castle. Harry agreed there was a feeling of time running out. She hoped it wouldn't effect her here.

Arms linked, Hermione was led into the ladies parlour.

The room was done in lovely light blue and creams. On a settee sat a woman Hermione already adored. Agnethe Rowle, nee Aven, was a lovely little woman. Truly she was not that small but compared to her husband and son she seemed quite petite. Her hair was blonde and her eyes blue, but her blond was a light ash blonde and her eyes a clear bright blue to her family's golden hair and greyer eyes. Though she had been in England for nearly twenty years her Swedish accent was there still.

Maksim was her nephew though you could not see it from the outside. His mother having kept the Dolohov magic and done a ritual passing it to her second son. This had eventually cost her own life. Husbands had much power over their wives and the women little recourse. Spirit broken she had passed when Maks was eight. Two months before she died the boy was sent here after a terrible altercation with her husband and here Maksim Aven had mostly remained. His paternal grandmother demanded his presence in Sweden on her birthday and a few other days a year. So Maks has become another child of Agnethe Rowle.

A long discussion over tea that mostly focused on the Yule Ball was the beginning of an evening free of males. When Maks came in asking if they would be joining them for dinner he was summarily sent away by the lady of the house.

"I don't want to see a male face until breakfast tomorrow young man." And the gossiping continued. Neither girl had been enraptured with their date and both had ended up crying that night. Michael Corner had asked Nola, as a third year she needed a date to go, and she had agreed. She didn't know him well and wasn't fond of him but he seemed polite to her. That ended in him wanting more than the chaste peck on the cheek Nola had offered, Maksim in detention, and Michael no longer speaking to her.

Hermione's evening had not been great either. She enjoyed dancing with Victor and she felt so pretty. Her mother had chosen her dress and that was nice too. Ron had popped her bubble and seeing Finn with Rebecca Stoal made her jealous, which upset her further. In the end neither Viktor Krum nor Micheal Corner were the ones the girls wanted to kiss. All three females slept on Äidi's huge bed and she gave them much sound advice.

"If you can girls, marry a man that doesn't require a separate bed. If needs must then make yours the most comfortable one you can bribe from the elves and his the least." Had both girls dissolving in giggles.

Ivar was out of the country as he often was and the days spent at The Tower were wonderful. Nola coaxed her onto a broom. They were chased around the grounds and the Tower by Finn and Maks. Hermione was in a much better frame of mind when she returned to Hogwarts after Easter Break.

Abandoned Classroom

Fifth floor, Hogwarts, Scotland

April 28 1996

"What is this about Finn? We have exams coming up and I was just at your house for a week. I had to ditch practicing with Harry for the task. So just out with it." Hermione almost burst out.

Finn had put a note in her planner. Somehow. Telling her to meet him here after dinner. Of course she had come but she didn't really have time. Upon arrival he had wrapped her in his arms and stood there with his chin on her head. Saying nothing. Her first tentative requests for the meetings reason got no reply except a moment of tighter squeezing.

"Listen Lioness. You pranced around my house for a week. You and my sister slept in my bed. I could smell it. Little brats." Was his reply, finally.

Puzzled as to why this required a meeting and extended hug she tried not to let her feelings lull her into complacently staying with him for as long as he would keep her there. She snorted quietly and repeated.

"I have work to do Finn. Classes and a friend to keep alive. Get to the point or let me go."

His response surprised and thrilled her. His arms slackened and before she could step away he had grabbed her by the back of her thighs, lifted, and spun so her back was pinned against the wall.

Then he kissed her. And kissed her. First his lips played over hers and when she made a small needy sound he let himself really snog her. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and he growled in triumph when her mouth obediently let him in. Minutes went by like this. Her hands in his hair, the one of his not holding her up anywhere he could reach. Finally Finn broke the kiss off and they panted, foreheads pressed together.

"I could smell you in my bed and it just made not kissing you worse. I've been trying so hard to keep myself away from you. Let you be a kid. You aren't ready for me and I'm not sure I'm ready for you. So Lioness. No kissing anyone else alright?" And with those words he was gone. Once the haze of the kiss wore off Hermione found herself fuming alone in the dusty classroom. He better not be kissing anyone else if she wasn't!


	18. Chapter 18

Ministry of Magic

London, England

June 13 1998

This time when Hermione walked into the Ministry she was conflicted. In a way getting Raynor back made her feel that no matter what the Ministry did, eventually The Mandates effects would be fixed. Enough people knew that a child had been identified and the problems rectified. That might be enough to force the Unspeakable's to hurry up. If not then eventually Severus would succeed and family members would force it through.

Chances were she would not be arrested or in some way punished for not going through official channels. Even if she was, the rest of 'The Four' as the newspapers had dubbed them, would carry on. On the other hand she was upset because certainly if 'The Four' had the Ministries resources the problem would already have been solved. Ergo the Ministry should have already solved this problem and hadn't.

Blaise had arrived yesterday and already started contacting people and sending out requests for information. Immediately he had decided the group needed a public relations guru and volunteered himself. Many letters were coming and requests for information. Tear stained letters and angry ones. The elves vanished whatever howlers came. It was nice to have another person helping.

Hermione still hadn't replied to Harry's letter and decided she would wait until this news broke. If he still wanted to see her then she would arrange it. She didn't stop on her way to the Wizengamot meeting room. It was the same one she noted.

Once seated in front of a similar group, this one also included two cloaked figures she recognized as Unspeakables. There she sat. Back straight and hands folded, ring on top, on the table in front of her.

"Miss Granger" Kingsley began.

"It's Mrs Rowle Minister." She cut him off. Looking straight ahead and meeting no ones eyes. Quiet murmuring broke out . Quickly they were voices instead of whispers. Still she met no ones eyes. Silence was called for and received.

"Hermione, Mrs. Rowle if you would prefer." Kingsley began again.

After assuring him either was acceptable she met his eyes. Seeing his public face and meeting it with her own made her internally chuckle. All of life is a stage.

The questions were simple and straightforward. Her answers also though they gave little information.

"My husband left a Rowle Family ritual in abeyance. I completed it voluntarily June second. After verifying custody at Gringotts I proceeded with the Mandate Visits I had officially requested. The Rowle magics claimed Raynor Rowle back to his House. He is my son by magic and choice." Hermione's voice was clear and strong. She declined producing the rituals information citing House Business. No current laws had been broken and her visit was sanctioned by the Ministry. Little could be said against her for her actions. She requested a postponement to her next mandate visit due to family commitments. Madam Longbottom quickly agreed. Hermione could see in her eyes a fierce light. She would guess pride, recognizing it from her expression in the Room of Requirement just over a month ago.

Most of the witnesses filed out leaving only Kingsley, Madom Longbottom, and the Unspeakables. Refusing to accompany them to the DoM or speak to them alone meant they had to ask their questions now. They asked and she did give some answers.

No potion or spell was cast. No she couldn't show them what had happened though she would provide a memory. They wouldn't answer any of her questions at all. No mention of Severus or working on a potion was made though they did ask who was involved.

"Remus accompanied me at my request. I wanted a friend with me. These visits are very difficult emotionally." With that she excused herself. Madam Longbottom requested a word and they walked together to her office.

"I know you are planning to take this all apart, having heard for years about you from my grandson. When you have the solution come to me. I received an owl from Gringotts. It contained only a stated hope for continued good relations. Well done amassing allies young lady. House Rowle will thrive under your care. That is all."

Hermione smiled as she walked down the hallway to the dreaded lifts. Quite a lady, Neville's Gran.

Child is the First Person Rescued from The Mandate

June 14 1998

By: Barbara Southington

Three year old Raynor Rowle was the first person rescued from a Mandate Estate. Not only was he taken from The Estate, his memories are his own and his appearance reverted to its natural one.

Civil Affairs Press Liaison Sandra Worthington had this to share with the Daily Prophet late last night.

"Mrs Rowle entered the Mandate Estate for a scheduled visit to look over conditions, her fourth this week. When she encountered the child she didn't know who he was. The boy was sleeping when her Family magics claimed the boy. This broke both the glamours and memory spells. At this time it is not possible to recreate the situation and repeat it. More information will be released to the press when available. Thank you."

The words may explain little however the whole thing makes more sense when you remove the name Mrs Rowle and insert Hermione Granger. In fact it has been confirmed by witnesses that Hermione Granger was seen entering the Wizengamot floor of the Ministry of Magic yesterday morning.

In order for her Family Magics to claim this boy she would have to be a Rowle in Magic.

The Department of Family Affairs could only confirm that Raynor Rowle was in the custody of Mrs Rowle. However it is known Miss Granger was making visits to the Estates. Has Miss Granger somehow married Thorfinn Rowle, who is known to have been a Death Eater? Whomever Mrs Rowle might be, we at the Daily Prophet congratulate her on the successful retrieval of her charge and hope to see others regain family members.

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 15 1998

Sitting alone in the living room she thought today had been a good day. Together she and Otso had ventured with Luna into the city of Bath. On a trip to Hermione's favourite toy store. My Small World was the only toy store for her once she had seen it. To her little girl self it had been magical and she knew both Luna and Raynor would enjoy it.

The afternoon had been spent building wooden train tracks all over the living room and setting his new toys just so on the shelves in his room. Having seen and heard vehicles for the first time the boy had to have his favourite ones. Only a promise to both of them to come back and do more things like this got the two blondes out of the store. Colouring books and all kinds of different mediums for enjoying them littered the table. The plate of cookies that they had made together half eaten beside them.

Feeling like an ungrateful person was not pleasant. Much had been accomplished but she was feeling petulant. Harry had written and she was not sure how to feel about it.

The ripped piece of the Prophet he had sent in the letter was peeking out of it on the living room table in front of her. Brooding she requested a wine from Tully and was very happy with the white elf wine she returned from the Tower with. It felt wonderful sliding down her throat. This morning was the first time in almost two days that she had cried. Which should have been a win. Raynor having cried with her was the reason it wasn't. He had finally asked for Thor, Nola, or Maks. Hermione's reply that she was still looking for them got a flurry of tears and yelling from the small boy. They had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth, thankfully it hadn't taken Tully long to fix the scorched walls and floors. After he had calmed they sat on the bathroom floor together and she had promised she was doing her best. That others were helping. Luna had thankfully confirmed this today. That his brothers, Maks was too in his mind, and sister would want him to play and have fun while the grown ups sorted things out. Finn and Maks loved games and cookies, so let's go do what they would want us to. Until they get back and can do it with us.

Her request to go to Azkaban had been denied. The Dark Mark wasn't soul tied to Voldemort anymore so it didn't show through the glamours. Where in there he was she didn't know.

After the ritual her dreams had been mostly memories of Finn and now it was getting even harder to bear. Hermione would swear she had felt his fingers running up her inner thighs. As if she was waking to his touch. Feeling them trace the seam of her lips and slide along her opening, spreading wetness towards her clit had brought her awake. To an empty bed and no hands. She had turned onto her back, pulled down her knickers, and used her own hands to make herself cum. After her breathing slowed and the sweat on her brow started to cool and dry she hadn't cried. Just lay there missing him. His calloused hands. The feel of scratchy stubble on her neck or roughing up her inner thighs. How it felt to feel his body surround her when he pulled her to spoon against him in bed. His arms wrapping almost all the way around her waist. How it felt to cum wrapped around his cock while he lifted and lowered her on top of him. Limp in her completion while he murmured encouragements to her. 'I know you can come again Lioness, thats it, let yourself feel me, I want to see your face. So damn beautiful. Touch yourself. There you go. Just like that.' Thorfinn Rowle was a possessive man. He preferred her body soft and pliant. Loved how she surrendered to him. They both enjoyed participating but usually, unless she requested it or it was her sucking him off, he liked to be in charge. Often with a hand wrapped in her long curls.

Her curls. They were lightening in colour a bit she had noticed. Family magics probably. Her eyes didn't have any new flecks of colour she could see, and for that she was grateful.

No further sign of Dolohov yet. Tomorrow she would send him a patronus. Snape didn't think it was the right way to approach him but Hermione was tired of waiting. What if he left again? Maybe Severus was right, they couldn't get to Maksim yet. A week then. She had an appointment with Gringotts tomorrow. No stated reason, only signed by Kortol. She would write the lawyers again and ask what she could do to speed Nola's contract dissolution too. Go before the Wizengamot herself if needed. Theo had advised against that so far.

Andromeda had agreed to try Theo's blood ritual for Narcissa but they weren't certain if she was on an Estate or worse, in Azkaban. Having requested her families grimoires from Harry she had been surprised. The Library was close to empty or so Kreacher says, he replied to her question. He suggested Hermione as the culprit of the theft. Upon Andromeda questioning her with a small lip tilt that meant she approved, Hermione summoned Sirius' letter and they laughed about it.

Explanations made they had walked upstairs to the landing. Hermione pulled the stairs down from the ceiling, murmuring incantations all the while. All very smooth working after the elves had gotten ahold of the muggle device. Wards and protections down, up they went and Andromeda had gasped. There were books everywhere downstairs, countless shelves of them in every room but the bathroom. Here though was her library. The collection not for public consumption. There she sat a chunk of the day reading her family grimoires looking for something to help. No luck. Theo's ritual was the best they had. It was generic to family magics not one family as grimoires were. The question was how to go about it? Did they try and do what they could without the Ministry? Or force them somehow to give access? Decisions decisions. It was hard to trust the Ministry at all. Maybe they should not ask but use the public instead. A couple interviews. Some sympathy stories. Not hard, everyone had them. Blaise was building quite a network of information and allies.

They needed a conference tomorrow. It was complicated and they didn't really have, in a viewable and more importantly explainable way, a list of the problems and the solutions found. Or even what they needed to complete said solutions. More people she decided. It was time to open the doors and let other people feel as if they were helping. Someone else could deal with them of course. None of 'The Four' were really the best at dealing with people. Maybe Theo but they needed him. Hermione was confident he was going to apprentice under Severus when this was over. Their two dark heads bent over the potions bench exchanging quiet murmurs had become a common sight.

Tomorrow they would discuss these things. Tomorrow. It was becoming a common refrain for her.


	19. Chapter 19

Sandoz Wizarding Cafe

Rubix Court

Birmingham, England

June 17 1998

Hermione was sat alone in a lovely cafe in Birmingham's version of Diagon Alley. It was much smaller and a square instead of a street with charming kiosks in the middle. Once again she was waiting on Harry Potter.

The difference was this time she was not sure she wanted to see him.

Dark jeans with ankle boots and a cute flowy sleeveless dark green shirt made up her ensemble. Raynor had chosen her hairstyle of ones she could charm and he went for the coronet of braids on the top of her head. He had clapped and declared her a princess making it totally worth it.

Looking towards the door she watched him walk towards her. Not alone.

Ron was with him. Why? She was cursing herself ten kinds of fool for assuming Harry would come alone. He didn't tell her on purpose of course. That was smart of him, if manipulative, she wouldn't have come. As it was she had requested here instead of the middle of Diagon Alley in case it went wrong with just the two of them. Damn it.

Public mask firmly in place she waited. Poised with her hands in her lap for the boys to see her and sit.

Ron noticed her and nudged Harry, gesturing towards her. It was a two person table Ron grabbed a chair on his way past another and loudly plonked it down. Complaining loudly she had picked a small table all the while. For a moment she closed her eyes and breathed. Opening them she met Harry's bright green eyes and let him see the frustration in hers. He stopped in his tracks for a moment then sat in the empty chair. Hermione said nothing. She had not requested this meeting and she had been ambushed.

Of course Ron began to talk. Not loudly but not quietly. "Blimey Hermione. You have gotta get the press under control. I mean just give an interview. I know you don't like stuff like that. It isn't worth being called a Death Eater's Whore or whatever they are calling you now-."

Harry's voice started talking over Ron's.

"Ron, Ron, Ron!" The last one was almost a shout and the last two had drowned out most everything past whore. The twenty or so people in the restaurant were all looking. The waitress staring from the coffee machine too. Excellent.

Hermione sat silent. Willing to give Harry a chance to save the situation somehow. Unlikely though that was.

And true to form Harry's reply pandered to Ron's garbage. "We said we would give Hermione a chance to speak. I'm sure she can explain all this to us. And be quieter. People are staring." With that he caught the waitresses eye and gave her a small smile.

Over she came with menus and glasses of water. The boys talked to her and Ron flirted, which prompted the first small smile Hermione had since arriving here. The pretty young woman didn't look happy and merely asked if he wanted sourdough or rye for his sandwich. Hermione waved her away with a smile. She doubted she would be here that long. The dark haired girl gave her an understanding nod. That heartened her a bit.

After a moment Harry tried to start the conversation again. "So Hermione, you have been busy then?"

She just stared for a moment then chuckled ironically. "Yes Harry. Very busy. And yourself? Have you been busy as well Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry gave her a 'don't be difficult Hermione' look. She conceded. "Really I have been very busy. Lots going on. Raynor is home with me now, finally." She didn't bother carrying on because just then two things happened. The sandwiches came and her words sank in.

As the sandwich went to the table Ron left his seat with his hands coming up. His sandwich was safely on the table. Harry's was in the air now, it's plate having been hit. More worrying was the steaming soup and the couple of young teenagers.

Instantly Hermione's wand left the holster invisible on her forearm and slapped into her palm.

"Immobulus" The waitress chivied the couple out of their seats while the soup hung in the air, still steaming. Then nodded at Hermione. Hermione's Finite was followed by the waitresses spell vanishing the mess. Harry declined more soup and agreed to pick his replacement sandwich up on the way out, bright blush on his face. Ron had consumed half his sandwich in this time and was ready to speak again.

"So you have his magic then. Married to a Death Eater. I know you were friendly with his sister but this is barmey. How did he force you into it? Is this why you won't come back to school?" Ron's voice was raising in volume again.

That was enough. Hermione stood, ignoring Ron who was now staring at her, she turned to Harry.

"It was nice to see you again Harry. Enjoy the rest of your summer break."

At the last moment Harry grabbed her hand and stood. He quickly dropped her hand and she frowned at the action. Leaning towards Hermione he very quietly said.

"I'm glad the little boy is alright Hermione. Every kid deserves parents."

All of the sudden Hermione was livid. Harry couldn't speak that aloud. Couldn't hold her hand in his lest people see or take a picture. The boy she had helped take down a dark lord was ashamed to be seen with her. Couldn't stand up to Ronald fucking Weasley, a cowardly fair whether friend if there ever was one. It was the Firebolt, Scabbers, and Lavender again. She wasn't that heart broken over Ron. For years she had known it was Harry holding them together.

It was Harry. She had done everything she could for that young man since he was a boy. Stood with him when no one else did. Laughed and cried with him. Shared secrets and dreams with him. Been there for him in every way she could. Tortured and hunted like pray. Committed many crimes all told. And for this. Unable to speak to her.

"Enjoy school this term Potter." Hermione replied coolly and walked towards the door. Before she got there she was shaking her head and grimacing a little. Severus was going to be unbearably smug about this. He had been sure, despite her arguments, that Potter would leave her to hang. He was right.

Flashback

Spinners End

Cokeworth, Warwickshire, England

June 16 1998

"Hermione, when has Potter ever stood up to a Gryffindor for you? Draco or a Slytherin, yes. Weasley? Never. He has no spine unless his life is on the line. Most importantly, he doesn't need you now." Severus was vehement at the beginning but apologetic by the end.

"We will see Severus. Harry can be surprising. Besides it will just be me and him. He could listen" Hermione replied. A little defensively. Wanting to be right but with a sinking feeling.

"Anyways now that Luna has arrived we can begin." She pushed past her worry.

Theo began speaking about questioning Tully, this had been done two days ago. She had seen Raynor's magic bound. Dark green was her answer and only the one "light". The hunt continued through the books they had access to, that number was growing by leaps and bounds. Blaise had replied to people who asked what was needed, this last round sent to people on his category lists. Old families, spell or charms knowledge, foreign connections, access to public archives were included on the one asking about the dark green binding spell. He was certain something could be found. Advertisements in foreign newspapers asking for information on binding family magics and their reversals had also been implemented. Couldn't hurt.

Of course he couldn't do this by himself. Managing all the letters was difficult enough, even with his two elves at the Zabini townhouse. Pansy Parkinson was helping from 'The Hub' ie. the first floor of his townhouse now emptied of its priceless Italian furnishings. Having taken him to a huge office supply depot when he asked how muggles managed keeping track of information or people. He bought the computer she suggested but it was to big a leap to start now with all this already on the go.

It looked like an army headquarters would look Hermione imagined. Only stylish. Whiteboards, cork boards and banks of filing cabinets surrounded the rooms. He liked the black partition walls so those made kind of a dug out around the owl centre. It was crazy and Blaise loved it. So did his elves. Pansy was less sanguine about it.

"Blaise, what will your mother say? And why all of this grey? Could be the same shade at least." And with that she started changing colours and re arranging.

"Honestly! Porky and Mullet are standing on chairs. Just lower the table. That's right and tilt it so they can see the whole thing. Well just use sticking charms like the common room notice board. Are you an idiot? Of course I know you weren't a prefect. You advertised firewhiskey trades on there so I know you know it." On she went and Hermione found her hilarious. She was as cutting to herself as everyone else and Luna was good at putting her in her place. It was fun to have another girl. So the hub sent out letters and brought in information.

Everyone but her agreed on giving Dolohov more time. He will come when it is useful to his nephew and not before.

Right. Nola, the lawyers had replied and her court date should be in six days, if it followed the usual schedule. No one involved would be there. The four people who had signed were either dead or in the Mandates embrace. Nola, Michael, and their fathers. They weren't sure about Selwyns father.

So Azkaban? Knowing they could identify Maks and Thorfinn via blood if they had Remus was good and frustrating. Until they had a way to break the memory spell or see if the family magics would break them they just didn't know. Plus those without family magics to blast them needed a remedy.

Hermione felt without saying it out loud, that the consummation of the ritual would break whatever bonds were on Thorfinns mind and his body. Short of breaking into Azkaban she couldn't test it. Plus she was sure that the bond would demand a physical union and she really didn't want to have sex with her wizard for the first time in almost a year in a prison. Though she would, she knew, if necessary.

It was decided and an owl sent to Kingsley immediately. Demanding access to Azkaban, with permission to bring Remus. That would probably result in a meeting but that was a small price.

Raynor came barreling into "The Hub" from the kitchen where he had been with the elves and climbed onto Hermione's lap.

"Like you said Pansy! Porky make two cookies with me! Pumpkin for you and shortbread for me. You very smart lady. Like my Äidi." Everyone complimented the little boy on his baking and the talk continued. Luna sliding a colouring book and crayons to Raynor.

Snape needed a way to test the potion. It would be done after a full moon. That meant the twenty eighth. He would have a second variation ready too. Another round of trial potions would have to wait till the next moon cycle. It wasn't the potion but the spells laid into it that were being changed in the trial brews. Testing was added the notes for meeting with Kingsley as well. Luna and Snape would begin thinking about how to smuggle someone out. Just in case.

The question of the public was solved by a letter Blaise produced from his file labeled The Hub/Publicity/England/Independent

Contained:

Threat(3)

Personal(4)

Volunteer(11)

Pansy was muttering he still needed a way for the file to know if the threat was for or against. He just shook his head.

One of the threats was for. It contained a list of eighteen families or individuals that were writing the Prophet and the papers of their homelands demanding action and information. Also stating their preference that 'The Four' were the ones in charge of actually carrying out the work. This threat was dated yesterday and would be sent Friday, so the twentieth. Good they could leverage it at the meeting with Kingsley. Maybe she should suggest he have who was needed to actually clear something there. Blaise ensured a second owl was on its way. 'The Hub' was efficient. At this comment Blaise replied he was even considering managing the hotel and resort chain he already owned. Who knew work could be so satisfying. Several eyes rolled at that.

For the first time the question of trials for the people mandated after the battle was broached. No one in this room felt anyone under real threat, or a vow made in exchange for someone's life should be jailed. Probation or wand monitoring should be fine. The suggestion of whether someone was actually a further danger was mentioned by Luna. If they intend no harm why lock them up. The war looked just as bad from inside Malfoy Manor as out.

That quote was written on the notes she was taking to the Minister.

When Hermione, Raynor, and Andromeda sat down to the dinner Tully made they had much to discuss and felt as if today was not wasted.


	20. Chapter 20

Rowle Tower

Cumbria, England

December 29 1995

"Hermione. Look at me." Thorfinns voice was low and gravelly. It was hard for her to pull away from his collarbone, where she was nibbling. Apparently it was important as he grabbed her hips and lifted her enough to remove friction. Lacking a choice she looked up and nearly gasped at what she could see in his eyes. They were almost glowing. She shivered at the lust clear in them.

"I told you before that I would ask. Now I am. Do you still want to have sex? This will be it Lioness. No going back. It will be me for you forever. And you for me Hermione." The last sentence was tacked on at her raised eyebrows. He sounded serious. She bit her lip. Suddenly feeling uncertain. Not of her love for him but if she was enough for him. Finn was looking steadily into her eyes. Watching her face. He was going to play pro quidditch next year and move out with Maks. What if he wanted groupies or something?

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Groupies." Instantly she was gently shaken by his body as he laughed. Immediately she started scowling at him.

"Don't laugh at me Finn! What I mean is I have another two years of school and you are going to go and live your life. What if you want someone easier? More convenient?" Hermione's voice had started irritated but ended quiet. His face sobered immediately.

"There is no one else for me Hermione. My magics wouldn't allow it now I don't think. I've known for years you were to be my witch one day. Sydämeni means my heart. It's what you are to me. Just with a killer body and the best smile." Was his reply. That was enough for Hermione and she lunged up his body to kiss him again.

The flames started almost immediately. He was trying to keep them off the bed she could tell. She kept her hands away from the sheets and the flames seemed to follow her touch. When he stripped off her jeans and cupped her through the thin slippery silk there was no hesitation. Only ownership. Sure enough he growled into her mouth. Without warning her, he rolled so she was underneath him. Almost completely covered by his much larger frame.

"Mine"

"Yours" she whimpered in agreement as first one finger then two found her wet slick opening. Her hips were rocking into his hands as she fumbled with his belt. Her growl of frustration prompted him to reach for his wand beside them on the bed. A wave and they were both naked. Immediately her nipples tightened further. Free of her bra to be teased by his golden chest hair.

Hermione moaned his name lowly and then broke on his fingers when a third one pushed in. She could feel their magics sliding against each other while she shook with pleasure. He murmured against her neck.

"Good girl, you ready? Oh fuck." The last was in response to feeling her dripping pussy against his cock for the first time. He groaned at the feeling. He had been so careful of her. Not willing to take her on a whim. Never had his cock touched her there. Fingers, face, and various other spots he had made her orgasm against. This though was different.

"You are sure right Lioness? Please say yes." This was almost begged against her neck while he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit

"Please Finn. Finally. Please just fuck me" The last was almost sobbed in frustration. Then he was pushing into her slowly. It stung as she stretched around his girth. He stopped at the real resistance in her. A litany of romantic and dirty words were pouring into her ears and some were coming out of her mouth too.

"Make me yours Thorfinn Rowle" She was looking into his eyes. They had met when he stayed still there and lifted his head to hers. The light in his eyes was almost frantic and it made her gush and squeeze around him. Pulling another groan from his mouth.

The hand not propping himself up moved from the nipple he had been lightly pinching to her clit and started to rub oh so lightly. Hermione squirmed and pushed into him. He had made sure she didn't have much leverage. Still he played with her nub. The circles coming faster and a little harder.

She was begging now.

"Let me come. Just do it please. Please Finn." Suddenly his hand was on her cheek and he was watching her face as he slid into her for the first time. Immediately the flames licked over her skin and began to wrap around her. She flinched and winced at the hard pinching pain. It didn't last long though, once he started to move.

Finn cursed and rocked so he was sitting on his ankles and showed her to wrap her legs around his waist. He had all the control like this and used it. Shifting her hips as he thrust in until she tightened and keened his name.

"There it is. That perfect spot. Cum for me my Lioness" Six more thrusts there and she went silent. Then Hermione's body tightened and she was coming on his cock for the first time. Her pleasure took him over the edge and he could feel her juices dripping down to his balls while he came in her. Finn held her and rocked into her slightly. Extending the amazing feeling of his witch sated, still on his dick, from fucking him. He sat down then flipped around and lay propped against his pillows with his not really softening cock in his witch. After a quick contraceptive charm he relaxed. Stroking her back until she fell asleep. He had one more thing to do before he too slept.

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England.

June 18 1998

If things weren't finally starting to move she would have howled in frustration. It was like reliving the whole experience. Losing her virginity. Except the lack of orgasms. Like watching erotica with absolutely no physical contact, suspended spread eagle in the air.

Worse because she remembered clearly what it felt like. Should have been feeling at that moment according to her frustrated body. Letting out a growl she headed for the shower. Orgasms she gave herself were getting less effective by the day.

Hermione regularly spoke to her bond now, she had become one of those people who talked in her head. Aloud also sometimes when no one could hear her and she was in bed or the shower. I am doing my best. These memories really don't help. I can't miss him more than I do. If I could I would have fucked him into the mattress. The last was this mornings. The shower was hot and her conditioner smelled perfect. None of it mattered in the face of her magic pushing her to her wizard. Heaving a third sigh she climbed out.

At least she would be able to take some of her frustrations out today. On people who had earned it, not innocents like her. Today was one of those days she dressed carefully. A black pencil skirt with a ruby red sleeveless top. Grabbing the jacket just in case. On her way out of her closet she slipped on her black stilettos. Never had she enjoyed heals really but she did accept that they did great things to your legs as well as projecting power.

From there back to the mirror and some make up. Done the muggle way as she hadn't mastered any of the charms she knew. Not much but enough. And then her hair. It was piled on her head wrapped in a t-shirt. Hmm down. That was easy and it was Hermione. That was important today. Battle required armour and keeping your opponent of balance. Maks will be proud when I tell him how Slytherin I've been. Self serving too. Lying and scheming. Misdirection and out right underhanded tactics. Truly he will be surprised by my methods if not my eventual success. A slow smile would find its way past his mask and onto his face. One eyebrows would raise slowly, clearly meaning. You are related to me, we are brilliant. Nothing surprising about it. And he was right. As the only three Dolohovs' by magic, Antonin, Maksim, and I are rather impressive. Well not me anymore but we were a powerhouse trio in our day. Hermione flat out grinned at that thought. It wasn't until she was without his often sarcastic company and grudging affection that she realized how important he was to her. Really family. Last year she had missed Finn desperately, in her heart and soul. In her mind though she missed Maksim. Hermione knew how helpful he would have been. His mind was much like hers and thrived on esoteric information. They would both have enjoyed battling for top spot in the same year had they been the same age. Thinking about him now made her smile dim a bit. The people she was working and spending her time with now were wonderful and she was grateful to call them friends, but they weren't her family. Maks was part of her family and she wanted him back with her now.

Flashback

Second Floor Broom Closet

Hogwarts, Scotland

October 2 1995

Suddenly Hermione was yanked off her feet and into a broom cupboard. She knew because of the broom handles digging into her back and feather duster by the side of her face. Whoever had done this was going to get it. She had never been in a broom closet with someone and she didn't want to start now. Disgusting and dirty. She had only been in one when Thorfinn put a mild sticking charm on her and shoved her in during second year. Ensuring anything she touched would stick to her. Of course he snatched her wand and pushed her into the closet while she was reading. A novel so she was really into it. Then put a one hour timer and a silencing charm in addition to a locking spell and walked away. Her wand was left anonymously on Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Just who do you-" Hermione's shrill voice was cut of by the hand on her face.

"You need to stop prancing around all over the castle and glowing like this." Came the reply. It took her a moment because the words didn't make sense. Maksim.

"What do you mean? Why?" Came her muffled reply. His was moved away.

"It's suspicious of course. Don't face the Slytherin table at meals anymore either." Maks added. Relaxing back against the mop leaning on the cupboards other side.

She started to get upset. Had someone seen her eyeing Finn in public? Gods this was embarrassing. She really tried not to stare at him unless they were alone. Maks or Nola were safe too. In public at school though she tried to only look at him when he taunted her and sometimes not even then. She was disappointed. How could she do better?

"What should I do? I already do my best to avoid him or at least not look at him." She mumbled.

"How do you know?" Maks asked looking curious.

"Not to stare openly at Finn? Gee Maks I'm not sure. Hey Hermione why are you eyeing that pureblood Snake? Insert any one of a hundred easy comments meant to make me feel like crap. And that's my own house. Malfoy would torment me and Parkinson worse. What do I do Maks?" She moaned in despair.

"What? Thor?" And then he started chuckling which wasn't that common she thought. He wasn't smirking or laughing derisively as he usually does in public. Just good heartedly laughing. Hermione enjoyed it even as she got upset with him.

"That is enough. Why is my horrible derision worthy crush funny to you?" She spat at the older boy. Eyes not much different than hers were soft when he looked at her. Then he ruffled her hair. Touching her voluntarily just because he wanted to. What was going on with Maksim Aven?

"Oh Kotyonok you are a treasure. No wonder that idiot can't leave you alone. No no I meant no one knows who is making you glow like that. Orgasms look good on you." Maks did smirk with that comment.

Hermione made a note to look that word up. An animal she thought. Hopefully it wasn't dog or cow. Her blush was flaming by the end. She didn't reply. What could she possibly say?

"You should have heard the lads in the Pit last night. 'Have you seen the swotty queen? Her top buttons were open and at dinner she bent to put her book in her bag. Aven, don't you think she has a great arse in those muggle jeans she wears. Someone is getting some of that Thor and I want it, think she is a screamer? Does any one have claw marks on them? That lioness is scratching someone for sure. She had a row of three little love bites behind her ear, unghhh.' Really Thor isn't happy with the amount of attention you are getting. And twice I have been prompted to try and look up your skirt." Maks changed voices and made hand motions when necessary. The last sound was paired with the motion of holding her breasts from behind.

Hermione blinked in shock. People said that about her? Love bites behind her ear. Damn it Finn. That could have been a fight if it was Ron or just embarrassing. Someone had noticed but instead of making fun of her had commented in their common room. In what sounded a favourable manor for younger males.

"So what can I do about this?" She was done with this conversation now. Nothing terrible like she had feared. Guys wanted to grope her or whatever. Was not really relevant. She was only groping one guy.

"Try not to be so fuckable I guess. The hair doesn't help either. All tousled and already looks like someone's hands have been in it. Now that's no reason to get upset Hermione. Wait." She didn't seem to take this very seriously and he had already hauled his friend off Malfoy once. At least Thor had waited until no one was around. The severe warning about leaving Hermione Granger alone would certainly have made it back to Ivar Rowle otherwise.

End of flashback

Just then she heard Otsos voice calling for his Äidi. Hermione made her way into his room and lay down on the bed beside him. After the bathroom tantrum she had decided it was best to talk to him every morning and explain the day and who he would be with if Hermione had an appointment, as she did today. They talked about being steps closer to getting at least one of his family back. She wrote letters for him too. They were adorable. This mornings was to Nola.

Nola,

Today I woke up and the dragon on my wall was looking at me. I said go away bad boy and it did. Then I felt bad but couldn't find it. I can not go into the trees. The trees are flat.

Your brother,

Raynor

The boy was a joy all the time. Even when he was behaving badly he reminded her of Finn. Sometimes Maks when he was sly or trying to bargain.

Downstairs they went. And the day began with waffles and some of Luna's derigable plum jam that she had hooked Raynor on, without asking. It seemed fine so far and Hermione made sure to eat much more of it than the small boy, just to be sure.

From there they flooed to Andromeda's.

It was Raynor's choice today and baby Teddy was there. Four months old and very cute, Raynor loved him. It was his job to build him huge block towers that Andromeda 'helped' Teddy knock down. In addition Andy, 'Anomeda is to hard', knows all about being magic and talked with him about what to be when he grew up and other 'portant things', or so Raynor told Hermione after his visits.

From there to The Hub for the notes Pansy was keeping away from Blaise.

"He keeps changing them Granger and they are fine. He is going to set them ablaze with his rapid wand movement. It'll be a Finnigan and then where will we be." Pansy stated with a glare at the good looking Italian.

"Thank you for the notes and the laugh Pansy. Please call me Hermione. No really. Please. I don't want to call you Parkinson."

Hermione replied happily.

"I don't know Granger. Maybe next time" was her uncertain reply. Eyes hidden by her heavy black bangs. The girl really could pull of that sharp bob perfectly. Next to Spinners End and potions headquarters. All was well.

"Send a patronus if the world ends and they really do help us in some way." Was Severus' last comment.


	21. Chapter 21

Minister's Offices

Ministry of Magic, London, England

June 18 1998

This time Hermione was in the Minister's meeting room with Kingsley, Madam Longbottom, Heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Civil Affairs, Magical Registry, Experimental Spells and Charms, and what she assumed were the same two cloaked Unspeakables. Justus had been made head of the DMLE so that face was at least familiar and friendly. They were ranged across from her. All at the other end of the long oval table. She sat alone. This seemed a bit confrontational really.

"We are here at your request Mrs Rowle. Please share with us what you have come to say." Kingsley began formally. With that she poked her wand at the pile of papers to her left and they flew to her opponents. She didn't like that word for this situation but it felt right in the moment

"Minister, ladies and gentleman. The blank page in front of you will fill itself in as we speak of issues. They are complex and I want us all to have the same understanding when we leave here. As well as a document stating your views and decisions." Hermione returned just as formally. For a moment there was silence and then all eyes were pinned on her. This document would leave the room. It would be documented what was decided. For a moment Hermione thought some of them would leave. Kingsley met Madam Longbottom's gaze and she lifted her chin and gave a nod. So did he. Okay. That was a positive step.

"First on the agenda is access to inmates and Mandate Estate residents. This relates to several avenues of exploration. First is the potion that is being developed. The first round of two different trial potions will be ready to test the day after the full moon. This falls on the twenty eighth of this month. Do you have any objections to granting access for this purpose?" Hermione began with the first thing on Blaise's list of notes. It was very full, she had stipulated only one page.

"Why Azkaban?"

"Several reasons. Every person we bring back to their own appearance and or memories is one less another person could be. Each time we narrow it down even by a single person it narrows the numbers down to search through for the next. If Narcissa Malfoy can be found by her sisters magic then others can be. Even if the first round of the potion doesn't work but magic does then that person is half way back to themselves. Eventually the potion will be figured out. People want to know where their loved ones are. Now. In most cases they will want them released to the families as well. Even in the instance they don't know the people around them." Hermione replied. Trying to be clear and force logic in to the conversation. Much arguing ensued as she knew it people had settled stipulations and supervision, four of them voted access and four not. Hopefully the next part would change at least one mind.

"Next I would like to discuss the public and its restraint in this situation. No, please wait until I have finished speaking. We have received a letter that was partially a threat and partially support. None of us want civil unrest to once again be our daily lives. This group of eighteen families are going to go to the papers here and abroad if they don't see some results. There have been no riots or marches on the Ministry. People have not broken into the Mandate Estates for their family members, even after I retrieved my son. We as a population have been very patient. Waiting for vows to complete their purpose and for word from the Unspeakables. It is common knowledge among the people writing us that it is the Department of Mysteries that has taken up this task.

I personally have given no interviews. Nor has Severus Snape or Luna Lovegood. This has all been done as much to keep the public out cry down as to keep us out of the public eye. It has been successful to a point but is becoming less so by the day. Especially outside of England. I see the Department of International Cooperation Head is not here and I do not know who it is. That information has not been released, to my knowledge. Hopefully this person is aware what the press if not the governments of other nations are saying."

With that part complete she sat back and sent copies of newspapers in six other languages and the translation spells to them. Additionally the letter sent to "The Hub". Personally she had only just drafted a letter to Sweden, Finland, and Russia's governments. She knew her boys were also citizens of other countries. Dolohov had already been imprisoned on foreign soil for fourteen years. Maybe they could put some pressure on. Or he could go there and they could work something out.

This caused a ruckus. They were being strong armed. Hermione knew it was being done and so did the seven across from her. She was mostly the messenger so there was little they could do about it. People rarely liked it though. Madam Longbottom sent sparks from her wand for quiet.

"Perhaps, Mrs Rowle, it would be better to vote on each issue after we have been given all the information you will share. More can of course be given if the vote indicates that a wise course." Madam Longbottom stated in her thin but firm tones.

"If you wish. Note page, add voting at completion of first disclosures, end." That had been said to the enchanted parchments and a couple people startled when that squeezed into their parchments pushing the numbers down the paper with a small poof.

"We would like to know why the numbers are not being disclosed for the released Mandate Victims, even if it is only one so far.

Someone brought him in and if we knew who we could ask the apprehender who else was brought in with them and know there numbers or close too. The vows they took for the DMLE or whomever it was sending them should be able to be dissolved. Umbridge no longer holds office. The numbering was not random. You released the numbers from one to six hundred eighty seven. Six being the lowest number in Azkaban. Does that mean one to five are dead? We have reports of the first twenty or so, it was quite public according to our sources. They were taken early. Ministry malcontent and abetting a fugitive being the crimes claimed. Other than that we have five muggleborns that were apprehended in public with witnesses." Hermione stopped for moment and breathed deeply before continuing.

"There is no corresponding paperwork but we still have the process of elimination. For instance, we know Jessica Tathum was fifteen years old and a Beauxbatons student. Her muggle mother had attended a French boarding school and that was an experience they wanted to share. She returned to her home their spring holiday, their term system is different to ours. The Hogwarts Registry was used to track muggleborns. Some were brought here for the Muggleborn Registration Committee to see to. Some were taken for Voldemort's purposes. The current Headmaster notes beside each student that chooses not to attend Hogwarts the reason. Clearly beside her name is written Beauxbatons. The Registry brought someone from the ministry to her home. This we know as the obliviation is clean and the muggle parents alive. No sign of Death Eater activity. This was three days after the Mandates decree and two days after the Muggleborn Registration Committee was absorbed into The Mandate. The date was verified by her muggle friend three blocks away. This girl has not been obliviated. Jessica's parents informed her she had died suddenly. They believe they witnessed her seize in front of them and die. So she would be one of the first twenty. Two people came forward after fleeing the country to state they recognized the girl when we sent photos out in search of information. These were published in the French newspapers, sent by a classmate of Jessica's. She was in the Ministry that day. She was mandated and sent somewhere. She is one of the first according to those same sources. There simply can not reasonably have been that many fifteen year old girls in the first forty even. This narrows it down. Why do we know this and there is no sign of the Ministry looking for Jessica this way? Her friends and Headmistress Maxine have written. The French International Department has sent correspondence about this with no reply.

Further Headmistress McGonagall has sent detailed lists of dates of forced departure from Hogwarts and the information gathered in the school on disappearance dates for those unable to return last year. These lists were kept and compiled by several staff and students. Both Severus Snape and Pamona Sprout have independently expressed concern about their lack of use, we have found them very helpful. A timeline could be made. It couldn't be perfect but it only takes one success pinned down to stabilize the timeline. You have the gender and general age information in addition to the order of entrance." This was difficult for Hermione to talk about. Jessica's story was terrible and so sad. It also could have been Hermione's in another life.

The silence was absolute after this long speech. Clearly stunned the five whose faces she could see looked a bit grey and the Civil Affairs Head,Clark Macmillan, looked decidedly nervous. Hermione assumed he was regretting taking this job now. How could you explain this to the public. If they really understood what wasn't being done then it could be anarchy. Hermione was already tempted to set it up with another country. Basically form an army with illegal international portkeys. Break into Azkaban and the Estates. Send them all to whichever location and deal with the mess there. It would be uncontrolled and very messy. Ironically it would probably work. No one had anything to say. Both Kingsley and Madam Longbottom were looking at the Unspeakables. Since silence was the current state of affairs Hermione decided to move forward.

"The question of what will happen to those victims, not dependents, has been raised as well. If we succeed and you have people in Azkaban and on the Estates that are marked Death Eaters, Snatchers, or other disliked minorities, what will you do with them?

According to our sources there are at least seventeen paterfamilias and at least eight of those are Lords of Noble Houses. Both light and dark affiliations. At least six sat on the Wizengamot until they were apprehended. It likely is more but these are witnessed removals both before and after the Final Battle. Will there be trials and will the reason for serving Voldemort be taken into account? Will the age of the accused be assessed as well? Some Noble Houses make their scions take vows on ascension to the responsibility at eleven." This was going to be difficult. The Malfoys had a terrible reputation especially after Lucius didn't go to Azkaban last time. Hermione cleared her throat quietly and began firmly to speak again.

"For example, Draco Malfoy was just sixteen when he was forced to take the Dark Mark by Voldemort as punishment for his fathers failure to secure the prophecy here in the Ministry in June of nineteen ninety six. Narcissa Malfoy's life was threatened and she was tortured in front of him until he capitulated. Taking both the Mark and the mission to kill Dumbledore. During the year, his sixth, he was at Hogwarts. It was clear to any observing student or staff member that Draco was under immense pressure. Having always been in the top five students he dropped quickly out of the top twenty. Those in his house have independently verified emotional breakdowns and magical outbursts during the year. Also his receipt of the 'Death Letters' , black envelopes requiring a Dark Mark to open we're followed by vomiting or disappearance lasting days. My point is he was under visible duress. Severus Snape assures me that Dumbledore was aware of both of Draco's assignments, allowing Death Eaters into the school and killing the Headmaster. I am choosing to assume confirmation has been witnessed in the deceased's memories, as none of those have been confirmed. During the Final Battle, which some of you witnessed, he did not return to Voldemort's side when beckoned. Again his mother suffered for his choices. Narcissa Malfoy too refused to bow to his wishes, allowing Harry the chance to escape and eventually kill Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy had no wand after his liberation from Azkaban at Voldemort's hand. It has been confirmed by Severus Snape that no invitation was issued from Lord Malfoy for Voldemort to take up residence in his family seat. This is just one family. One example of a family torn apart by greed and darkness. Their love for each other used as the ties holding them to a mad man. I put forward the suggestion all mandate victims, and any apprehended since, be questioned on their current loyalties as well as their actual danger to society. This is a quote from Luna Lovegood given at one of our planning discussions. 'If they intend no harm why lock them up. The war looked just as bad from inside Malfoy Manor as out." Luna was kept prisoner in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor from Easter Break until being liberated by Dobby, previously a Malfoy elf, during our escape from the same location. What pressures would families need to be under to give their children into the keeping of a man who was known to torture his own branded followers. Escaping once you were marked was not an option. Igor Karkaroff is a good example of this. What leverage must have been holding these people in place to sacrifice their liberty and their loved ones safety?" Hermione concluded quietly but with firm conviction. Most pure bloods were proud people and sure of their own superiority. It just didn't make sense. From Severus, Theo, and the letters of people who had escaped during the First War had come several answers.

"Just to be clear, we are asking for the reasons behind joining Voldemort. My generations, and the prior ones, to be asked and made clear. Some people joined Tom Riddle freely between his graduation in 1944 and his rise to full power in the 1970s. Abraxas Malfoy was four years behind Riddle in school and by all accounts joined him freely right after. So when his son graduated did he have a choice? I know Lucius' son did not. We are not saying these people did not believe in the cause only that perhaps not all were willing to put their families or freedoms on the line." Hermione hoped this got through to them. It was important that 'The Fours' eventual success did not lead to immediate imprisonment. Finally someone spoke. Hermione was glad. She had been doing all the talking.

"Have you found a source for the Malfoy family magic? Young Mr Malfoy and his mother can not be questioned if their vows to the house still hold. Head of House will have to release them. Even if we could give them a trial it would not be viable information." This came from Justus who merely looked curious but his eyes were alight. Clearly he had been looking into trials and how to get at the hidden information.

"That I can not speak to unless visitation to Azkaban is given. Some of the people who have come forward with information or offers of help have made it clear that they do not want the Ministry in possession of their whereabouts or connections to people being held by the same Ministry. Do you not see that? This is the same body, with some different faces, that enabled this situation to occur. Madam Umbridge tortured students in Wizarding Britain's own school. Under the then Ministers signature and power of office. The same Unspeakables that sit here now we're employed when these people were taken. Several family members of Snatchers have come to us explaining hostage situations being used to compel compliance. Personally I was brought to Malfoy Manor by Grayback, Scabior, and Aegeus Carrow. Aegeus was the youngest of the Carrow cousins by ten years. The sister of his wife has written explaining the night Georgina Carrow, nee Berger, was taken from their home at wand point. It was clearly explained that unless Aegeus made his quota she would be killed. The sister ran that night to her family home in France. There she waits for some word of her sister being dead or in the Mandates purview. She offers to come and use their family magics, Georgina did not take the Carrow magic." Hermione was done trying to give examples. She had given several. Her patience was expended. So she forced herself to leave it at that and move towards the bottom of Blaise's notes and her freedom from this room.

"The goblins have volunteered to perform ancestry rituals in Gringotts for all that have no other recourse. To clarify this means once witches and wizards have done all they can. Ragnok assures me that unless I am willing to swear on my magic that I personally feel that the Ministry and I have done all that could be done, they will not help and they will begin sanctioning the Ministry and closing vaults. These Wizarding wars have hurt their revenue. In addition goblins were killed, twenty four by their reckoning, because they would not hand over the vaults contents to the Ministry during the Mandates duration. Ragnok requests you think carefully." This had everyone looking at each other uneasily. Most of Magical Britain may not think the goblin nation equals but they did respect them, grudgingly.

"It seems inevitable to us that eventually there will be success in reversing the Mandates effects. There is not a way for this to be prevented, at least that the public would accept. Once children created an underground army in a school. These same children hid from The Ministry and Voldemort at the height of their power and influence. By your inaction during the First War and the time in between you put a whole generation in the position of capitulating, running, or fighting back. We did all three and now are paying the price.

I am not making threats but telling you the state of your own nation. Wizarding Britain has abused its citizens of all ages, ignored the plight of other Magical Beings, and forced us all into the same positions again. Flee, capitulate, or fight back. The choice is yours and your colleagues. This time we are aware of what capitulation means. Our nation will not heal by removing its history."

Hermione's voice was ringing and she was sure had she made that speech in front of a crowd it would have been a mob in short order. The flames were rolling over her arms and hair, she could see them in her peripheral vision. With that she folded her hands in her lap and sat poised again, ankles crossed.

"How do you vote today Minister, ladies and gentlemen?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello :)**

**Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and comments, it is wonderful to know people are reading my story and some are really enjoying it. Thank you so much!**

ogwarts Reopening Gala Announced

June 16 1998

By: Barbara Southington

September 1st will bring the children of Magical Britain back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In addition to this tradition there will be a Ministry sponsored Gala event that evening. Invitations go out next week.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall welcomed me into her office for a talk about the school and gala plans.

"Hogwarts is first and foremost a place of education. It has been a place of war recently as you know and rebuilding had to be done. Experts in magical structures have come from out of country to make sure the structure is safe and the magic stable, our single expert in that field Seymour Truss was targeted during the war. We can assure all parents and students that safety has been our highest priority.

The full list of classes will be offered to students of all ages. The graduating class of 1998 is welcome to return to the school. Another level of dorms in each house will be readied for their arrival. Any student is welcome to test into the year ahead without repeating if they choose, excepting the Class of 1998 of course."

From there talk moved to the Gala and what we can expect.

"The Hogwarts Great Hall will be hosting the Reopening Gala. It will be tabled seating and there will be no House affiliation. Awards for Services to the School will be awarded by myself and the Heads of House. Kingsley Shacklebolt, as Minister, will be awarding the Order of Merlin's to the already notified recipients. Hogwarts looks forward to welcoming everyone invited into the rebuilt castle and reassuring the public the school is a safe place of learning before all else."

We at the Daily Prophet wish Headmistress McGonagall and staff the best of luck this coming year.

Letters to the Editor

June 16 1998

Shame on Hermione Granger. I don't care what she is calling herself now. The girl made herself a role model for young ladies and then married a criminal and has a three year old son. Wherever her mother is I am sure she is appalled. Just this morning I had to convince my fourteen year old daughter that we wouldn't be adopting any unwanted children. I expect her to say something to that effect to the press in short order.

Amelia Dawlish

I don't have anything important to offer but I couldn't think of another way to publicly say this so I am writing to you, Mr Cuff.

I just want The Four and those helping them to know that lots of people are hoping you succeed. Put a call out for help when you need it. I will come.

Anonymous

I would like to say publicly that Harry Potter is behaving atrociously. The young man seems nice enough but clearly all his gumption was used up fighting You Know Who. I am quite sure that the rumors of the three young people living in a tent and barely surviving the last year are true. I am also tempted to believe the dragon story.

Harry Potter, this young woman stayed with you when the whole world was trying to kill you. Has it occurred to you she could have run away? Also that she could have taken that adorable boy and her sister in law with her.

My sources informed me that the young Mr Weasley left you for a time. Did she? The Rowles are not currently able to defend the Lady of their House. I am sure in a short while they will be though, the girl makes a witch proud to be one. Regardless, others are watching your conduct young man. You would do well to remember you too have a Houses honor to defend.

A concerned citizen who was friends with your grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black

Death Eater's Wife Seen With The Boy She Calls Her Son And New Companions

June 17 1998

By Rita Skeeter

Today all of Diagon Alley was treated to the spectacle of the former Golden Girl of Gryffindor out with another Slytherin.

It seems Mrs Rowle, nee Granger, can not be seen with anyone from her own House. Since their public scene trying to convince Mrs Rowle to give up her new associates and come back into the fold, neither Harry Potter nor Ron Weasley have been seen in her company.

Luna Lovegood has stood beside Mrs Rowle while she trashed her public reputation and threw her war service in the faces of the public. One has to wonder why?

Miss Ginny Weasley commented to this reporter outside Fortescue's

"I haven't seen Hermione in ages. We don't associate with those kind of people."

Clearly she was also speaking for Mr Potter, who was sat with her.

What did she mean by 'those people'? Death Eaters? Their families? Slytherins? Muggleborns?

Ron Weasley declined to comment when we seen him out with a lovely blonde witch. It seems he is taking a step up in romantic partners.

Mrs Rowle has also been seen in public with the boy she calls her son. He certainly does have the look of a Rowle. How did she get just one boy out of the Mandate Estate? Why isn't she getting others children out? Has she turned her back on Muggleborns as she claws her way up the social ladder? I will report the answers to all these questions and more Dear Readers.

Clandestine Meetings, Nefarious or Productive

June 19, 1998

By Mason Selwyn

The author paid to publish this article. The words and ideas contained within are not affiliated with the Daily Prophet.

It seems the time for honest journalism so I am beginning this article with the full disclosure that I have family and friends in Azkaban and on the Mandate Estates.

Also I recognize that in the Dark Lord's service people I know did horrible things. I point this out in the lead up to my point. Dislike, paranoia and fear are the response to free will being taken away. It was sane peoples reaction to the Dark Lord, including my own. I am fortunate to have been born to the main line of my family. Had my uncle been my father I would have a Dark Mark and be in Azkaban. Unaware of who I am. My two younger sisters and brother would be there as well.

Olivia Louise Selwyn is six years old. Her younger sister Miranda Vivian Selwyn is three years old. Miranda loves unicorns. She has special hats with horns, her bed has a unicorn tail and horn. The walls of her room have unicorns on them and they have dance parties together with the two girls. Olivia loves Herbology and has plant boxes in her room, a greenhouse on her balcony. She gives plants she grows as gifts for birthdays and Christmases. These two girls don't know about their bedrooms. Do they know they like unicorns and plants. They don't know they love each other. They don't know their mother or me. I don't know if any of my eight cousins are okay. I can't try and unlock their magics, the Ministry has denied my petition to visit.

The best I can do at the moment is use my resources. I am a journalist and we look for leads, then follow them to the story. So I looked for movement of people. People I knew and recognized are in the same situation as me. I found some and for a week I watched them, best I could in public. This is what I found.

This week I did my best to find out what was happening in the meetings Blaise Zabini is having all over Wizarding Britain. Private rooms are reserved at Three Broomsticks, Leaky Cauldron, The Brogue (Glasgow), Four Leaf (Ireland), The Shire (Hampshire).

I realized after the third person left crying from their meeting but hugged Zabini before leaving, that he is doing something for The Four.

Zabini would have graduated this June. Along with a whole class of Hogwarts students that won't. He came back to the country of his education. Being born in Italy and having family there he could have stayed there now. Blaise Zabini left before his seventh year. Before he could have been forcibly dragged out of school for not torturing his fellow students. Or been forced to do so. Zabini went to Italy instead of fight in a war. He has come back to fight in this one.

No one would comment officially but everyone smiled at me when I asked about what he was doing.

"I can't tell anyone anything. I hope it works though."

"Zabini told me to be careful of the press and not to talk to someone I couldn't prove was who they said they were. I don't know you. Good day."

"Excuse me I have to go see my sister right away."

So I'll let you decide, are these clandestine meetings nefarious in nature?

The Hub

London, England

June 17 1998

"Blaise. Blaise are you here?! Porky? Mullet? Oh I am sorry to call both of you. Whichever is less busy could you do me a favour? I need to speak to Blaise? Do you know where he is?" Hermione flooed into the hub and was talking before she charmed the soot and ash away.

"Yes Missy. Master Blaise is above stairs. Porky get him? Right now for Miss?" Porky replied as Mullet popped away.

"Now would be good I don't have much time today." Before Hermione had finished speaking the elf was gone. She headed for the wall of document templates.

"Granger haven't you learned anything about Blaise yet? He is useless most of the time but completely so before ten o'clock unless caffeinated and woken every ten minutes for half an hour prior to the required time. Draco uses aguamenti but it is dangerous and not to be done when your reflexes are slowed in any way. How can I help you?" Pansy was speaking and Hermione was listening but she had not looked at her face yet. After she had turned towards the voice she was stunned by what she saw.

Pansy Parkinson was wearing pyjamas. The pants had unicorns flashing different colours and the tops said ' 99% Unicorn on it. The shirt was hot pink and the letters flashed like the flying unicorns on the pants. Also as she finally met her eyes she noticed her bangs were pinned back. She had lovely blue eyes. Very dark. Stunned Hermione just stood there clutching Harry's letter. Eventually she just handed it to the other witch and swallowed all the words that wanted to come out of her mouth.

Hermione,

What does she mean? I need you to explain it. Could I come over? I'll come without Ron if you want.

Harry.

Enclosed in Harry's letter was the Letter to the Editor from the friend of Dorea Potter. It was scathing. Hermione had been surprised and gratified. Sirius had loved to talk about Charlus and Dorea Potter. They had been real parents to him and Hermione thought she would have liked the Slytherin witch.

"What did you want Blaise to do? I don't think his pretty face will fix Potters self importance complex Granger. Nothing I can do about it either." Was Pansy's scornful reply.

"No Blaise's face wouldn't do it, I agree. What I came here for was a template letter for people who send us fan mail or just mail from people we don't actually want to answer. Slytherins must have that. Part of me wants to write back with the answer. That's the part that is Harry's go to encyclopedia and feels bad for him growing up muggle with no one to teach him. That part of me is on sabbatical. I just can't do it anymore, you know? Like read a Merlin be damned book or something. Go to Gringotts and find your Family Seat like I told you to fifth year. Read the book I gave you on House magic and it's requirements. Do something to help me instead of always asking me for help." Hermione broke off from her misdirected rant at the sound of Pansy's laughter. It took a while for her to stop and Hermione was grinning with her when she did.

"Are you telling me that Potter didn't at least skim what you told him to read? You were under utilized Granger. One of our most used phrases in the Snake Pit after third year was 'Granger would save Potter from the grave.' We used it to mean something was as hopeless as Potter dying without you around to save his arse. Another was 'That was positively Granger'. When someone defended something ferociously, or just way surpassed expectations, or was disgustingly overt about being a good friend. We spent so much time making up one liners about you. Good times." Pansy trailed off, letter and clipping still in hand.

Hermione had never looked for so long at Parkinson. She thought over what the girl had said. It didn't sound nice the way she phrased it of course. But if it was Snape saying those things she would be thrilled. Knowing to read through the insults to the compliment within. Hermione was surprised to find that was what her classmates thought of her when they weren't calling her Mudblood. Sure they were insulting her but it was also a grudging admiration.

"Thank you Pansy. Here I thought I was The Mudblood to you all" this was said with the best smirk she could muster. Pansy of course did it better and Hermione smiled as she normally would have.

"Anyways a template. I don't think we have one that fits the need. It has to say you've read it or he will stalk you or something. Hmm.

Quill P Dictate.

Mr Potter,

Lady Rowle is sorry to inform you that matters of actual importance are currently taking up her time. All matters relating to facilitating your life will no longer be the responsibility of this person.

It is with great regret that we must go on to inform you that the positions of the following must be offered to another: personal encyclopedia, dependable friend, sister in magic, defender of your good name, and saviour of your life.

We wish you good health and to your House, prosperity.

Penned by Miss Pansy Parkinson in Lady Rowles presence with her approval before sending.

Quill P End Dictation.

Well what do you think Granger? That is standard format for correspondence between houses with no alliance and no accepted feuds. You said he hadn't taken his lordship, correct. That would change the method of address." Pansy was looking at her expectantly. Awaiting acceptance no doubt.

Hermione blinked a few times. Lessons on these things would be needed. Her own etiquette training was to polite for Wizarding Britain it seemed.

"All except the sister in magic part. " Was Hermione's only reply.

"Potter didn't do the sibling vow with you? I know Nola wouldn't have because of Thorfinn. Makes it a little uncomfortable when he asked for your hand or for Family Notifications and things." Pansy trailed off seeing Hermione's look of incomprehension.

"You mean that through the last seven years no body has even asked this? Well I assumed so I suppose everyone else did too. Especially after the Goblet Of Fire. We thought you had sworn fealty to one another. It's why the Dark Lord never tried to recruit you, only kill you. Father bemoaned 'we' hadn't recognized your worth in time to cultivate you. Draco surely would have approached you as acquaintances at least. We often wanted to study or partner with you. You were the best Granger. That is important to Slytherins, we are taught to value ability and usefulness. Merlin..." that's seemed the end of Pansy's verbal disbelief.

"So we need only add to the bottom of the letter. That sister in magic was never offered to you." The last was said questioningly and at her nod it was done

"Quill P Continue Dictation Post Script.

It has been made clear the offer of sibling in magic was never made to Lady Rowle, please ignore that statement. Quill P End Dictation.

We could have removed it of course and made no mention but it should have been offered you and I don't believe you have never heard of it. That was Slytherin of you to let me go on like that."Pansy finished and the girls shared yet another smile and Hermione headed towards the floo. It was a good start to her day.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 19 1998

They were all sitting in the back garden of Hermione's Cottage. No longer under Fidelius charm but still under every ward they could put up. All three homes, hers, Spinners End, and The Hub, had been made as close to impenetrable as could be done. The sun was heading towards the west and the group of seven adults sat in chairs grouped to see the swing set the one child was playing on. Raynor had requested one after being taken to a muggle park and so Hermione, Pansy, and Luna had gone into muggle London and bought one. Admittedly it had much more than swings and was basically a park. No sandbox as they had the lake shore here for that. Warded and charmed so Raynor would be safe, as he bounced and climbed he inevitably fell. The adults grimaced then laughed as he got right back up. Otso's wavy gold hair was a mess from the wind and his play. Clearly he was happy and that helped all of them.

Waiting was an unpleasant pastime. There had been a lot of it lately. Currently they were waiting for whatever might come from the Ministry. In the end the group had voted four on each side of every issue. On purpose she assumed. Madam Longbottom, Kingsley, Justus, and Macmillan were the four in favour. The Department Heads of Experimental Spells and Charms as well as the Magical Registry had sided with the Unspeakables.

Yesterday had not gone well. Severus agreed after asking to see the meeting in her mind. Hermione had delivered the information and made it clear there would be consequences if the Ministry didn't do something. Give somewhere. Be transparent and honest at least about something. It seemed unlikely now and neither her nor Severus were sure if her temper tantrum at the end would help or hinder their cause.

Flashback

Spinner's End

Cokeworth, Warwickshire, England

June 18 1998

The four sat on the cushy arm chairs that matched their eyes in the kitchen of Snape and Theo's home.

"Can you talk when in her mind? I would like to hear what she said about Rowle to the stunned idiots. Word for word if you could" Theo requested, eyes bright with humour.

"Yes Theodore it can be done." After a nod from Hermione he incanted again. "Legilimens!"

"How does this benefit me? What will I gain? How dare you! Just because you have no human decency does not mean I share the same affliction. All I need do is enter Azkaban to leave with my husband whole in mind and body. The ritual is calling for consummation with greater strength every day! I assure you that after breaking in to this building twice and Gringotts once, and escaping alive all three times that entering Azkaban and leaving with Thorfinn is well within my capabilities. No! You don't want to complete that sentence! If you ever insinuate I am doing this for sex again I will make it my life's mission to ruin you! Do not threaten me! I will take this place apart! No, I've changed my mind. If you do not behave reasonably and in the people's best interest I will bring Wizarding Britain down! I will empty your prison and Estates holding captives and you will lose every bit of influence we have and the galleons will go with us. If you do not believe we can do so, then try it. The world has done its best to leave Wizarding Britain alone to its taint and internal disease. They have let us fester and tried to keep us from infecting them. You have opened communication since the wars end, for economic purposes no doubt, and now you pay the price. I will take everyone I can convince and we will cover the world in the truth of your tyranny. Much of the world knows more of muggle history then Magical Britain does, I am sure some of you know of Hitler. DO NOT interrupt me! Adolf Hitler too marked his victims with numbers. He took people's freedoms and made people of different beliefs into vermin. Eventually the world had no choice but to intercede or fall to his rule as well. We took care of Hitler but you kept the concentration camps running. Where is Delores Umbridge? If you have her then why haven't you used her to take this apart? I expect my family by end of next week. Thorfinn and Nola Rowle as well as Maksim Aven. If you cannot reverse this and give them to me without harm to them I will accept being let in to find them and leave with them. You can expect others will have similar demands and they will be made public I am sure. I am finished here. There is nothing else to say. I also expect some kind of communication from you by end of day tomorrow."

It was strange to hear Severus speak her words. They were not what he would have said of course. The righteous indignation was almost comical in his silky voice.

"Could you go Hermione? Really leave home? Without the rest of your family?" Luna asked evenly.

"Yes. I will not leave the country with my three still in ministry custody. I'm sure we could do it, take them I mean. All of them if needed. Leaving the people here who have no issue with this insane situation is nothing to me. Not anymore. We fought. We survived. We are still fighting. When do we get to live? You, Theo, were under your fathers thumb, trapped. Severus was trapped by a slave bond to a monster and a vow to another who didn't care for him as a person. You, Luna, are different. You have been ridiculed and held captive. However you could probably live here with little problem. No taint of Voldemort is touching you, publicly anyways."

Flashback

The Rookery

Devon, England

June 1 1998

The two girls sat side by side in the grass. Shoulders touching and hands entwined. The full moon tonight meant the ritual would be tomorrow. Their heads were touching as they leaned into one another, long dark curls beside a shimmering sheet of silver as the shadows lengthened.

Being still with Luna always brought her to a more Fae state of mind. Natures sounds become clearer and the light seemed more dynamic. They had spoken on and off as the late summer night came towards them. Already they could see a few stars when they looked behind.

"There are several magical Families that reside here in Devon. It has several very curious ancient clearings. The magic called our people here centuries ago. It makes things just a little closer to human sight in this place. Our property is an odd shape, not surprising really I suppose. It is largest here and then narrows as it follows the river. With areas where it widens around a specific tree or rock outcropping. Like a key, I always think of it that way. Near the end of the key there is a place with one of those clearings. This one is more of a grove. A young girl went there one day when she was lonely. Her mother had passed in front of her and she felt so alone. The girls father could not see her without the pain of his lost love, so the girl began to venture farther outdoors. She made friends with the forest and the fields. Found the stepping stones the river hides. One day she met a boy there. He was going back to school in a week. They spent their days together in the grove and the shallows of their river. Then he left and the girl was alone again. Patiently she waited for the next summer. Collecting tokens from the land and its creatures to share with the boy. He returned and they had a golden summer. Splashing and laughing. The girl had never felt so free. Sharing with another had allowed her to be free alone.

Another winter passed and the boy came back. This time he didn't come until the girl had almost given up. Weeks of her waiting for him and then he came. He came to tell her that his father said the girl was not of the right family. The man had spoken of their golden friendship as if it would destroy his heir. The girl left as the boy asked and did not return the next summer.

By then the girl had gone to school and seen the boy as he was without her. Cold and hard. Showing no one the light within him. The third time the girl went to school she knew it would be the last she was there with the boy. He was almost a man and seemed as far as the sun from the girl. Summers went by and the girl woke in the night during the Yule holiday of her fifth year of school. There was a snowflake floating at her window the size of her palm. When she touched it, it didn't melt as expected. The magic touched hers and she knew it was the boy and he called for her.

To the grove she went, and found a broken man. His light was splintered. Like light bouncing off shattered mirror pieces. He could not see himself as a light anymore. The reverse he felt was true. Pulling all around him into the darkness. The girl refused to give into his claims and be afraid. His light could not hurt her nor his magics. The infection his father had forced into his arm made no difference to her.

So came other school breaks and a summer. The last time she saw him was Yule. Again they sat sharing his magics snowflake. Sharing their remaining light. The girl has not seen him since and his home is empty of light or darkness."

Hermione had sat enraptured. Watching the shadows move across her friends face as she spoke. Tears rolled down and the ones Hermione didn't brush away fell unheeded. When she first tried to ask nothing came out of her choked throat. She cleared it and tried again.

"Luna, what is the boys name?"

"Sea or river. Fitting as I met him there." Was Luna's dreamy reply. Hermione looked forward knowing she would get no more from her friend. Sea or river. Obviously not literally. No pureblood would have named their child that, name meaning then. Who could it have been. She did the mental math of her story. Four years older than Luna she thought. Father forced him into it.

It was several minutes later when she asked another question of her friend.

"Luna, is it Adrian Pucey?" Hermione's question was met with a nod and renewed tears. The girls sat together occasionally crying and speaking little. Their hearts were outside their bodies and the girls knew not where.

End Flashback

Theo cocked his head towards Luna and looked a question at Hermione. She nodded. Publicly Luna was not linked to any Death Eaters bar Severus. She did have ties however. Theo didn't ask but she could see his mind wander trying to decider who. Adrian would have had to give it away somehow for Theo to know. It was Luna's heart, she could share if she chose.

"Do you have a magic source for your young man Miss Lovegood?" Snape asked quietly.

"Not in England, she will come when it will help. I will not let her before." Luna stated clearly. With that they had to be content. No doubt it was true if Luna said so.

"Breaking them all out though Hermione. Did you mean it? We have no plans for that and six hundred people? We would be taking them further away from their families. Who would pay for that? Where could we take them? That many illegal portkeys being made will be detected. They are still using the greater magics net. We got that sent in anonymously to The Hub. We would need time to sort out how to transport the potions and The Hub itself. It will cause an international incident no doubt. We could be fugitives again. If we aren't still or already. Still not sure about that as no one has sent us any communication after our statements." Theo was on a roll and reaching for parchment, no doubt to begin a list, when Severus broke into his litany of problems.

"Enough Theodore. Of course there are issues with this threat. It is not a plan. Before it is one we will need information. The Ministry will reply or not tomorrow evening. If for some reason not I'd imagine at least Shacklebolt will drop in. Others with him if he does. That gives us the weekend to decide what to do in response. Then a full five days to carry it out. Our resources are quite vast and the resources of those detained more so still. Our aim is also very specific. End the Mandates Effects. We are capable people with significant brilliance. Success is a certainty." Snape's eyes met each of theirs and each had a small blush.

From Severus Snape that was a glowing compliment. From a man they all respected and considered brilliant himself it was quite something to have him put them on level with him.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 21 1998

The world had exploded. That was Hermione's first thought when the papers came in Saturday morning. Headline flashing every three seconds. Clearly no decision could be made at the Daily Prophet offices this morning. Being Wizarding publications they required setting only one copy up and then it was copied and distributed. One of the Wizarding Worlds great accomplishments in Hermione's opinion. She just stared at the flashing paper before the floo started going off. Tully jumped and called for Kreacher. The two of them popped away mid discussion of a big breakfast being needed.

"Ex-Civil Affairs Head Speaks To The Prophet, page 1"

"Hermione Rowle Threatens To Take Down Ministry of Magic Or Take Off, page 2"

"Golden Girl Could Release Death Eater Husband From Mandate Effects Now-Access Refused, page 2"

"Ronald Weasley Calls Former Third Of The Golden Trio a Traitor, page 6"

"Ministry of Magic Keeping Victims That Could Be Free, page 4"

"Family Magics Could Be Proven To Break Binding, page 4"

"Severus Snape Has Trial Potion After This Full Moon, page 3"

"Why Harry Potter Has No Comment- Again, page 6"

"Department of Mysteries Has Minister And Wizengamot Under Oath, Release Refused, page 4"

"Copy Of Letter Sent To Foreign Governments By 18 Families, page 5"

"What The Department Of Mysteries Will Not Comment On, page 5"

These inciting headlines flashed one after another across the front. Before any of the people piling through her floo could reach the kitchen Porky and Mullet began popping in with stacks of letters. Suddenly her large kitchen and living room seemed full of people. Everyone who could access her flat was here. Hermione looked around meeting everyone's eyes. Some had a manic look on their faces, some looked fierce, three tried to be stoic and wear a mask but failed. She just stood there biting her lip.

"Umm." That was all that came out of Hermione's mouth. She felt like they expected something. What? Like an answer to a prayer the pounding of Raynor's little feet on the stairs broke the expectant silence.

"Äidi! You here? Pancakes today? Oh!" The last was in response to the crowd of people looking at the boy. Smiles crept across several faces. He was very cute. His hair was flat on one side and tangled mess on the other. Like half a halo. The red lines from his pillow on his face and the Slytherin footie pajamas only added to the effect.

"Nice pajamas little man. You've got style." Blaise broke the second more comfortable silence.

"Breakfast is a good idea young man."Andromeda agreed and informed the crowd eating would be first.

Everyone sat down around the large table the elves had extended and quickly the huge breakfast was crumbs. Sometimes Hermione was amazed she hadn't always appreciated the house elf bond. Tully and Kreacher were ecstatic to be cooking and bossing all these people.

Knowing she was going to have to participate in the coming conversation she reviews the timeline it seemed she was on.

It was somewhat overwhelming that she had blurted out in her anger the end of next week at the Ministry. Her deadline for having Thorfinn, Maksim and Nola returned or access to them. The meant Friday which was the 27th. The full moon fell on the 28th and that meant potion tests no earlier than the 29th.

Another issue was whether or not she could do both of them in the same day. She also still needed Nola's contract dissolution. She had threatened the ministry. What if they wouldn't give it? Maybe if she had Thorfinn as Lord and Head of House the goblins could wrangle something. She would have to send a letter.

People were starting to look at her again. Hermione sighed quietly. Thinking back to receiving the Ministries demanded correspondence and the visit that followed it.

Flashback

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 19 1998

The sun was starting to set and the shadows were lengthening. People were starting to get edgy. Hermione was beginning to think no owl would come. What would that mean, truly? What about Kingsley? Was he ashamed of her, or angry? When asked what was going on the reply given to the little boy was that they were waiting for an owl, so he had been watching wanting to spot it first. He did. Suddenly raynor yelled out.

"Owl!" And everyone looked where the little blond was pointing. Sure enough a nondescript barn owl was winging its way towards her.

No one moved. Everyone's eyes tracked its progress and a few brows furrowed when it didn't head for Hermione. It passed her and landed on the empty chair beside Theo. He started at it for a moment before he took the letter. Immediately the owl flew away, not even a request for water or food.

Everyone watched Theo read the envelope. Then turn it around and pop the generic ministry seal. All were crowded around him in a circle. Raynor crawled into his lap. Pushing until he was comfortable.

It wasn't that Theo was moving in a slow or dramatic manor, it was that it felt like something was going to happen. Wands found their way into hands quickly. Everyone's instincts were clamoring. Just as Theodore went to remove the paper Severus wand flicked out quick as a snake and the envelope snapped out of his hands and rose up into the sky. Everyone except Snape stared where it had been for a moment then up to where it had flown.

Then at Severus. Who raised an eyebrow at them all. Then that brow dropped along with the other as he frowned deeply.

"Are you first year Gryffindor dunderheads?" They all shook their heads in reply. Even Andromeda, though she stopped after one shake of her dark head.

"Is the Ministry a trusted source? Do we open letters we aren't sure of in a time of unrest? Should we check all mail with revealing charms and poison detection spells? Lucky for you trusting fools you all live with elves, or you would likely be dead by now." Snape's first two questions were answered by shaking heads and the last by everyone nodding their heads but Blaise. Who just stared.

"You check every unauthenticated letter for poison detection? All of you?" Blaise asked, his voice a bit high pitched. At their nods of assent he quickly called out.

"Porky! Mullet! Do you both check all mail coming in for poisons and spells? These people think we should check every letter." Blaise sounded a bit derisive now.

"Of course Master." Said Porky

"Manys bad letters and packages Master. Not good for Masters to get them." Replied Mullet.

"You mean we have been receiving cursed mail? What was in the boxes?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"We's not let Master Blaise poking his nose in bad things. Porky gives lists to Miss Pansy Tuesday mornings Master. With Miss Pansy's Witch Paper Master." Porky answered his Master with a cocked head. As if asking him what he had thought they should be doing Tuesday mornings if not this?

"Okay." Blaise stretched the word out, clearly caught off guard by these revelations.

"That was illuminating Mr Zabini, if we may continue?" Snape's voice brought them all back to the matter at hand. Theo's letter that was still tens of feet above their heads. Barely visible.

Slowly it lowered to the ground, about fifty feet from them. Hermione flicked her wand and the letter flew out to hover above the envelope. Immediately spells shot from wands in a rush at the letter and Hermione quickly levitated it out of the way. Before it could be exploded instead of checked and read.

"One at a time!" She cried out and lowered it again.

"I'll start then shall I?" Luna asked and shot a rose pink light. No reaction. Around the group they went, each casting a spell at the letter. Until Snape let the envelope touch the ground when it was his turn. Then he shot a white light at it and the paper glowed red. Suddenly he looked quite frightening. His eyes were blazing and a sneer firm on his face.

"Portkey" was the single word reply. Said with such disdain it should have been a much more disgusting word, troll bogies for example.

All stood shocked then Raynor asked what was wrong, from behind Hermione and Andromeda where he had been held while the witches were uncertain.

Hermione dropped to her knees and reassured the little boy everything was okay and he should go with Tully to get ready for bed and have his before bed cookie and milk. Happily the boy walked off across the lawn clearly miming the letter shooting up while he chattered to the elf.

Everyone turned back to the letter. Slowly Hermione levitated it towards the group. Snape had his wand up to interfere if any of his charges, that was clearly how he saw this, behaved impetuously. Andromeda sighed and spoke an incantation.

"Videremaior, its how we read patient charts as a group of healers." She explained as they all watched a bubble form over the letter making it appear bigger. Just like a giant floating magnifying glass.

Mr Theodore Nott,

Your presence is required immediately at the Ministry of Magic. Your escort will be waiting at the welcome desk upon your arrival.

Agent Whisper

Department of Mysteries

Ministry of Magic

London

No one said a word. Until Pansy broke the silence.

"Kidnapping Theo from a gathering, hardly Mysterious is it?"

After that no one knew what to say.

"Send it back with something. It will take the first thing it touches." Was Blaise's suggestion.

Before anyone had an idea or rebuttal to that suggestion, Kreacher popped into being beside her.

Hermione wasn't expecting him and looked at him with surprise. Waiting for him to explain his visit, past Tully being busy with Raynor.

"Miss, Misters is here to see Miss." the elf replied while staring at Andromeda, Hermione wasn't sure if he had seen her here before.

"You can talk to Andromeda after all you want Kreacher. Maybe she would like a day on your weekly schedule. Now who is here?" Hermione pressed the elf already heading towards the house. Tully wouldn't let anyone hurt the boy but he was only three and hadn't been here long. She didn't want him to be scared, or feel unsafe.

"Master Harry and Miss' King". Kreacher replied.

"Oh!" Hermione stopped walking then started jogging towards the house. The gaggle of people trailing behind her.

Voices were already raised when she reached her back door. Quickly the opened it and immediately shot a silencing spell toward the strident tones of Harry's voice and the deeper quieter ones of Kingsleys.

Instantly she was reassured by the returned calm of the house. Quickly she jogged up the stairs and peered into Raynor's room. He and Tully lay on the bed. The elf making coloured bubbles and Raynor requesting shapes. She blew him a kiss when he noticed her at the door and he smiled and blew one back.

Hermione passed through her living room and towards the floo room. That really was the only time she went in there. As she got closer she slowed and removed the silencing spell, having put one upstairs. She couldn't see them but they were here. Quickly she cast a glance and noticed a slight disturbance by the window. So she knew a least some were inside disillusioned. She gave a wink towards the unknown person and walked in.

"I don't even knew where we are! My elf is here Kingsley! Did you see this letter?! Ron took it to lunch with Melissa, the blonde and he said he showed the reporter. The Selwyn one, how did he become a reporter anyways. That family had a lot go bad. That's another thing. What is she doing with all these snakes. Yes I know you were a Slytherin but you're a decent bloke. Hermione can just be so nice, you know? Trusting really. Ron is sure she is being pressured and I don't see why she would be doing this if that was-" Harry's rant was cut off by Hermione walking into the room, having heard enough.

"Minister. Harry I wasn't expecting you this evening. In fact I didn't know you knew where I lived or how to get here? Did you bring him with you then?" Hermione asked turning from her mentor to Harry and back again. Showing in her eyes how betrayed and upset she felt at that.

"He showed up at my office Hermione. Clutching a letter that had been penned on your behalf and demanding your address. As Harry is one of your oldest friends I don't see the harm in him being here." Kingsley replied to her in a clearly placating tone of voice.

"I see. Will this be a group meeting or would one of you like to go first?" Clear and to the point. Hermione could maybe survive this evening. She tried not to let her anger about Theo enter her voice. Kingsley probably wasn't involved personally.

After Kingsley waved his hand indicating Harry should go first Hermione waved hers in turn. Indicating they leave this room. Both men followed her into the big open living room kitchen. The prior Auror and The Boy Who Lived noticed a disturbance and before they could even draw wands the whole crowd was standing visible along the far wall except Andromeda who was leaning in the door frame. Harry looked surprised but Kingsley did not. Merely had a gleam in his eyes as he surveyed the line up of people. Harry on the other hand looked at Hermione with shock and a bit of betrayal.

"You just let me walk unarmed into a room of people who have tried to kill me? Some friend you-" Harry began with some heat in his voice. Before he could finish that thought aloud Andromeda stepped into the room. Often there wasn't much past physical similarities between her and the insane Black sister. Now though everyone could see it. Theo swallowed loudly. Hermione wanted to smile at the feeling of crackling magic that reminded her of Sirius.

"No one in this room has tried to kill you Harry. Several have saved your life or tried to support you. Have you said thank you? Hermione did not invite you into her home or know you were coming. There is no reason Lady Rowle need censor her guests in her own home for your comfort." Said Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, raised a pure blood daughter of her House.

Harry just scoffed and then gave a small smile at Luna when she waved and gave a cheerful hello. She could see him but not really clearly. Blaise and Theo having stepped protectively in front of Pansy and her respectively. Neither boy trusted either man, less after Theo's attempted kidnapping only minutes ago.

"Harry. Did you come here for a reason. I believe the letter you mentioned stated I would not be doing your research for you anymore, owing to other responsibilities. Really that was polite pureblood manners from one House to another. This is me saying I didn't invite you into my home and I can't think of anything you could say that would make me want you here. You were yelling about me in my own floo room. So out with whatever garbage you want to hurl at me before you will leave!" By the end her voice was raised and she could see Theo smirk a little. Pansy seemed like she was hoping this would devolve for entertainments sake. Snape simply looked bored as did several others. Suddenly the floo roared again, and all heads turned that way.

"Oh joy. This gets more scintillating by the moment." Severus drawled from his position as Remus came through the doorway. Sweeping away from the wall he conjured several chairs and sat in one. Absently he waved his hand at the group along the wall and Andromeda. All sat except Hermione and her, now three, male guests.

Pansy, Luna, Theo, Blaise, Severus and Andromeda all sat, turning their chairs a bit so they could see all the actors in this farce. That was Hermione's thought as she simply waited. Nothing could be done. It would happen and at least it wasn't in public, she thought morosely. Truly she assumed Remus was not here to cause any trouble but she wasn't sure what brought him.

"Remus, good to see you. What brings you here? I trust Teddy and Tonks are well." Hermione smiled at her werewolf friend.

"Good Evening everyone. Hello Andy. I received a visit from Harry this evening and wanted to speak to you about it. I apologize for being too late and not advising you I was coming." Was Remus' typically polite reply.

"Not your fault Remus. Are you staying for a bit or do you need to head out?" Hermione replied with a smile. As Remus headed to the couch beside his mother in law she called for Kreacher.

"Could you bring us tea Kreacher? For ten it seems. Thank you." Hermione continued. Tea would help she thought a bit desperately.

"In answer to your previous question about Kreacher, he often helps out when Tully is busy with Raynor in addition to his two days a week scheduled here. Tully is the Rowle nanny elf." Hermione had added the last in response to the question she could see forming. Really he would know this if he was speaking to her wouldn't he? Her temper was simmering again, tiny flames zipping up and down her arms and staying the climb in her curls. She started speaking again before he could say whatever not essential thing he was about to.

"I repeat. What do you need Potter?" Hermione bit out. She caught a slight nod from Severus and knew he too thought keeping Harry on track was the only potential way of keeping this from devolving. For a moment Harry stared, probably because she called him Potter.

"Why are you doing this Hermione? Potter? Not talking to Ron and me? House elves everywhere? Pansy bloody Parkinson writing letters in your name? Getting married and hiding a Death Eater from us. I'm not an idiot! You couldn't have married him since the battle, he doesn't know who he is, so it was before. Were you shagging a Death Eater while we were living in that tent starving? What else are you hiding from me?" Harry burst out. Clearly all these issues had been building up and now that they were private, well close enough, he was letting it all out.

Hermione didn't even get a chance to begin answering or spout the list of allegations she had in return before Luna stood and broke in. She spoke evenly but her voice was a little scary.

"Harry Potter. You have known Hermione for many years and have had the privilege of her standing with you against all comers. Never in seven years did she put herself before your safety. Not her heart nor her needs. She has been a true and faithful friend. Do you still hear her screaming when you close your eyes? Screaming instead of answering a single of the Lestrange's questions. Screaming instead of giving up your secrets. Do you see her brave and terrible in her anger fighting by your side? Not once has she asked you to stand by her side. Even so, you let her down. Choosing another over her true devotion to you. Again and again. Speak carefully Harry Potter. Few here see you as a saviour. I see only a lost boy. To cowardly to stand with those who have always stood with you." Luna's voice was ice cold by the end. Hermione's eyes burned a bit. That was lovely. Truly it bolstered her spirits that someone, anyone, validated her feelings. No one looked as if they disagreed, not even Remus, who loved Harry deeply.

For a moment Harry stood. Then his shoulders deflated. Looking around he huffed a breath. No one was going to stand and support him here. This was Hermione's house and these people were her friends. Friends. That caused him to scoff.

"These people are your friends now Hermione? Everything we did together is swept away now that the war is over? Ron-." Hermione began to speak before Harry could finish.

"Just stop. That's enough. Each person in this room has helped me, since the second of May. As soon as Voldemort fell you ceased to be concerned about me. Did you know Aurors wanted to arrest me after the battle? Umbridge's orders of course. You didn't even know that I had moved out of your house. Luna is right. I have stood with you, lied, stole, bled, and grieved. Given up my love and happiness for you. Been verbally abused by your friend. It stops now. That letter was meant to explain to you clearly that I do not have room in my life for one sided friendships. I have a son, I will not raise him with this as an example of friendship. I will not explain to my husband and cousin that I have continued to be disrespected and disregarded. Nor will I defend you any longer. If you can not try to understand my choices and feelings there is nothing left to say. I said it when I walked out of the restaurant last week. Enjoy term Potter." Hermione had started speaking with heat but ended with overwhelming sadness.

"What could have made you marry Rowle Hermione? A son? He can't be yours. You can't even have met him hardly. Rowle is awful to you. Ron was right. I know you are friends with his sister but that is no reason to marry him. Or let them out of prison to hurt us again."

The room exploded into sound.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 19 1998

"You don't know Rowle at all-"

"Do you think she is an idiot?"

"A danger to you, are you-"

"Come into her home and-"

"You will all be quiet immediately!" Came the potion professors voice. It had the same effect on his students now as it had in class for years. Silence

"Hermione do you want to answer Potters questions? Of course you owe no one any explanations of your actions." Snape was looking into her eyes. He meant it. No one would make her answer.

"Do you want to listen or are you only here to 'bring me back to my senses'? If so, you can leave and learn about it when the public does. This is my life and my personal information. Also others are involved. In fact if you want me to explain anything you will take a vow not to speak of it without my permission. I won't have Ron or Ginny spouting off in the papers because you told them my business. Don't tell me they wouldn't. Ron did weeks ago in that interview with Selwyn, Ginny gave a quote to Skeeter of all people." Hermione decided this was her best course of action. She didn't mind explaining but she was not going to have it all over the papers before she herself had cause. There was enough going on and she didn't want Harry to give anyone ammunition to keep her family or hurt their chances of legal release. At that moment she remembered Kingsley was Minister of Magic and maybe not able to be here as her former mentor or friend. So she began speaking before anyone else could.

"First though, perhaps it is best if Kingsley gets his reason for coming out of the way. As Minister there are things that would put him between the cauldron and the flames." All in the room except Harry seemed to agree. Theo caught her eye. He wanted to know about the Portkey. So did she.

"We could start with the Ministry attempting to kidnap the scion of a Noble and Ancient House from the property of another such House." Hermione was gratified to see Pansy give her a small nod at her choice of words. Andromeda too looked as if she approved of her formal address.

"Pardon?" Kingsley replied. He appeared surprised. though he too had a Slytherin mask, like all others of his house. Hermione was becoming paranoid. When did she stop trusting people?

Severus waved his wand and the door opened then the letter floated in. It had clearly been levitating outside the whole time. Quickly Andromeda performed the magnification spell and the three newcomers moved from their places to read it. Snape told them to perform the portkey revealing spell and Remus growled when it turned red. The wolf not appreciating the invasion of Hermione's home. Even if he didn't know Theo well, Hermione knew Remus would not approve of such underhanded tactics.

Kingsley didn't say a word and all eyes were on him. He met Hermione's, then Severus', and finally Theo's eyes. He drew his wand and instantly stances changed throughout the room. Everyone was on their feet. Wands pointed down but in combat readiness. Excepting Hermione and Harry. Even Remus and Andromeda had their wands palmed.

"I, Kingsley Alum Shacklebolt, do swear on my magic that I did not know of this letter or Portkey. Lumos." The light flashed confirming the truth of his words and they all relaxed.

"Thank you Minister. It was a bit of a surprise, that." Theo said, sounding quite cheerful.

"Harry if you will take that vow perhaps we can hear of Hermione's reasons for loving a wizard that made Rowle's choices. If you think with your heart, you know they exist. Mr Shacklebolt are you able to hear this or would your honour be better served in ignorance?" Luna spoke again. Always directly to the point, leaving no room for cerebral waffling.

"I just do not know. Trying to take Mr Nott is not acceptable nor was it sanctioned. I am under vow to give all information relating to The Mandate to the Department of Mysteries. My friend Hermione's personal life does not fall in its purview." Kingsley answered. Clearly still thinking when he began speaking, by the end his voice was his usual bass rumble and he had a small smile on his face. Then he turned to Harry expectantly.

"Are they under vow? Why do I have to take one? What do you mean cousin?" At the stony silence and hard eyes surrounding him he looked to Remus. Clearly he still needed outside validation. At Remus' nod he made the vow, he would not speak of anything Hermione shared here without her permission. That was a bit weak she thought, only what was asked for.

"There is not much to say really. I have loved Thorfinn Rowle since I could love romantically. We have been together since my fourth year, I often visited their home before he moved in with Maks after graduating. Ivar Rowle was awful of course, but he travelled a great deal and Agnethe had the elves loyalty. What happened when he wasn't there was not known by him. Raynor was born Christmas break of fifth year. You'll remember I left to see my parents for two days. I actually went to Rowle Tower. Finns mom, Agnethe, had gotten pregnant and during a particularly bad row the baby was hurt. She tied her life force to his to save him. In doing so she died when he was born. We knew this would happen, so when I went there it was knowing Thorfinn would raise him as his own. Therefor he was to be mine as well.

My parents have been obliviated since before we went back to school fifth year. I explained everything I had hid from them over my first four years at Hogwarts and Kings helped convince them. It was clear to me that as the only muggleborn known to be friends with you they would be up there as far as targets. You didn't know my father was of the peerage but it would not have been hard to find my family estate. Or to target the House of Lords. I honestly felt that Voldemort would take out most of the peers of England if I didn't remove my father from his reach.

After fifth year Finn and Maksim were living in a flat in Ballycastle. That is where I went when I said I was going home after fifth year. Raynor was vulnerable to Ivar when they were gone but Tully always does a brilliant job of looking after her charges. She would pop the baby over to the flat when he was in a rage. Anyways this balance lasted until Ivar demanded Finn take the mark, as his heir. Running was not an option for them. The Rowle Magics would have been used to find Raynor as a dependent of his House. Also it was better for Ivar to be Head of House, between Voldemort and Finn.

That was when he used Nola and Raynor's continued safety as his bargaining chip. If Thorfinn took the Mark he would not purposely endanger the younger two. They made a vow and Finn took the Dark Mark April of 1997.

Maks of course took it with him. Better together than Finn alone. Nola and I both felt better about that. It took some torture for Voldemort to agree. There were a couple other pairs in his service. Those that would have rather died than be separated. Yaxley and Dolohov were the same I think. Best friends that were not willing to allow the other to go into a dangerous forced situation alone.

Both were useful of course, or they would be dead instead of in Azkaban. Most of you know of the Rowle Family magics. Fire is good for terror and Finn's is more difficult to extinguish than most. Maksim is a Dolohov by magic through his mother, we are a useful and some would say intimidating family magically. I didn't know until after Dolohov cursed me fifth year that I was related to them for sure. I had suspicions because of the way my magic interacted with Maksim's but it wasn't until the oddity of my scar that it was confirmed.

Anyways the war raged on and I stayed with them for the summer after sixth year until I bid my wizard and family goodbye and headed to the burrow to take part in liberating you from the Dursley's.

After that you know what happened. I haven't seen Finn, Maks or Nola since I walked out of their flat before leaving on a suicidal journey to HELP YOU." Hermione's voice was calm until the end of her explanation. The last was a bellow. She was angry with Harry. So hurt. She just didn't have the time or space to deal with it now.

"Not until our fourth year? He was threatening Draco a year before that." Blaise put in thoughtfully.

"You didn't notice any of their relationship Potter? All of Slytherin knew Thorfinn had a soft spot for Potters Mudblood." Pansy put in.

"It seems another example of your inability to see your friends clearly Harry." Was Luna's contribution.

"Did you think everyone served the Dark Lord of their own free will? After witnessing Mr Malfoys struggles last year I would have thought even you would have considered this. In addition you had access to his thoughts, witnessing his followers being punished for failures. Did you not consider life on the other side? I see you did not. Just as arrogant as I always claimed." For once Snape was not sneering at Harry. He merely sounded indifferent.

It was clear Harry didn't know what to say. Hermione had always thought it dangerous, Harry's lack of interest in people outside of his circle. Draco was a very good example. Harry had watched closely as his rival deteriorated in front of him. Stalked him as he got thinner and the bags under his eyes became permanent bruises. Never considering anything other than his nefarious plan. Inside his circle Harry avoided altercations at all costs. Took the easier road between tough issues.

"How did you end up married though Hermione?" Harry asked. Completely ignoring everyone's comments.

"I went to Finn and Maks flat. The Rowle properties had been taken along with Nola and Raynor, but the flat was rented. Since they hadn't been on the run, without news, they would have known this was coming. Finn left me a letter." Hermione was smiling a little at Severus, remembering his words in St Mungos. It felt a long time ago.

"A letter doesn't marry you. What did it say?" Harry burst out. He was getting frustrated.

"It told me to go to my vault. Explained a bit about what they knew about how The Mandate had been implemented. I did, there was a box with what I needed to know about the Ritual Finn had started. When the conditions were met I completed it, giving me the Rowle magics. This was vital as it allowed me to reclaim Raynor to his House. As it will Finn, and hopefully Nola, though that is not a surety at the moment." Hermione explained. Thinking back to the letter. It was the truth but the heart of that letter was for her alone.

"So he did force you into it! We were right! Why did you complete it?" Harry was not yelling but his voice was raised and she could feel his magics start whipping around. Everyone tensed slightly.

"He did not! The ritual wouldn't have worked at all if I hadn't consented to be his, heart and magic, in the very first step. I did not know what he had planned but Finn was clear, taking that step would mean we were it for each other. I had no hesitation committing to him. Thorfinn Rowle is my future. I knew it then and know it now!" Hermione's voice was low and fierce. Her magics responding to his by licking higher up her arms and beginning to flicker at her finger tips.

"Your son is upstairs Miss Granger. Control yourself immediately. Mr Potter, you will restrain your magic or leave." Severus once again cut through the mounting tension. Hermione quickly started pulling in the magic while breathing deeply. Harry had a harder time. Stubborn man.

"So this is it. You are a Rowle and don't want to see us anymore? Surrounded by Slytherins. What we think doesn't matter? Hiding you are a Dolohov too?" Harry asked, quietly this time.

"Why can't you see Harry? I didn't want you to ignore me after the battle. It wasn't my choice that you not see me alone or listen when I tried to explain at The Burrow before.

The Mandate is wrong. It is wrong for the muggleborns taken from their families, for the whole families of people only guilty of supporting you, or for the families of the losing side torn from each other. Unable to even remember their names or their own parents. That's what the Aurors said in the Great Hall that day, the losing side, and the minute his body hit the ground they swept through Britain like a plague. Rounding them up like Jews in Hitler's Europe.

Doesn't it bother you Harry? That people in your country have numbers marked into their arms instead of names? You, raised in the muggle world like me, you know what happens when groups of people are made less then human. Until the final battle was over that group was me! How many times have you gotten enraged over someone calling your mom or me mudblood. Implying we are less than. Yet here you stand in front of me. In front of a room full of people who have been persecuted for their family or blood.

This is why I haven't seen you. I have nothing to say to you that isn't a litany of the ways you have let me down. That is the man you have become. Easily led by a pretty redhead. Manipulated by Ronald Weasley and his mother. Unwilling to hold my hand for a moment in public. Severus was right, against a Slytherin you will defend me but against any Gryffindor I am on my own. So be it. Get out of my house." With that dramatic and slightly hysterical rant she deflated. She wiped her face of the tears she had unknowingly shed and went to sit in the big chair, squished in with Luna. Accepting the comfort her friend offered.

The people in the room had varied expressions. A couple were smug, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo looked like they were pleased to see Potter finally get told off. All had been surprised by his callous treatment of Hermione. Luna just looked disappointed. Andromeda and Remus were frowning, clearly not having realized the deterioration of what had appeared for years a solid friendship. Kingsley looked surprised by her words and the honesty in them. Severus though looked at Harry as if he were a disgusting bug or something.

Harry didn't respond and after trying to meet Hermione's eyes he shook his head and walked to the floo. Following the whoosh of his departure no one spoke for a while. Kreacher refilled everyone's teacups and brought out some tarts. Food it seemed was his solution.

"Minister, Hermione was expecting correspondence from the Ministry today. Do you have it?" Andromeda asked after making sure Hermione had her favourite lemon tart and that she was drinking her tea instead of staring morosely into it.

"Thank you Andromeda. Yes I do, from the Wizengamot at least. I assure you I watched it penned, sealed by Augusta, then it never left my person." Kingsley replied accepting the tart offered to him. With that he handed Hermione a scroll. She opened it warily.

Mrs Rowle,

The Wizengamot has voted this nineteenth day of June, 1998.

The decision to allow you entrance to Mandate Estates with an appointed Ministry representative has been ratified, beginning the twenty second of June, 1998.

The decision to allow you entrance to Azkaban has been denied. Appeal process may proceed with Wizengamot regulations.

The decision to allow experimental potions trials has been tabled, pending full explanation of the potion and its affects.

Augusta Longbottom

Chief Warlock

Wizengamot

Ministry of Magic

London, England

Without saying a word she passed it around.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 20 1998

Everybody had returned home after the letter from the Wizengamot last night. Between its disappointing contents and Theo's portkey they were discouraged and it had gotten late. Harry and his questions had been an intermission of sorts but the weight of events was wearing on all of them. As they left Kreacher had handed out mild sleeping draughts, Severus raised an eyebrow at being given his own potion.

So if they had taken them as Hermione had they probably felt pretty good. There must have been a bit of dreamless sleep in there as well because for the first time since the Ritual she didn't dream of Finn. Her knickers were dry and there was no empty aching feeling between her legs. It was relieving. She should have been ecstatic. In a contrary way she missed him, that was as close as she could be to Finn right now.

She was standing in the kitchen looking out into the back yard. Raynor was on his broom and Theo was supervising. Hermione had forbidden him to fly while Raynor was. The little boy had convinced her during their morning chat that Thor would want him to practice flying, just like he did. With that they had run to the floo together in their pajamas to enlist Theo's aid for this afternoon.

It had been decided that morning over a big brunch that it was no longer safe to go out in public in small groups. Their trips, shopping, to the park, or Diagon Alley had to be curtailed. If the Department of Mysteries had sent that Portkey and the Wizengamot didn't know then it was anyone's guess what they would do. Safety in the magical world depended on the relative certainty that others with the same abilities as you would not use them maliciously. A portkey thrown or levitated at someone would transport them without consent. The DOM had more resources then most and operated under any monitoring the Ministry did.

Once the question of the safety of those in Mandate custody had been brought up the question of retaliation had been raised. The worst suggestions ran through all their minds. Would they experiment? Could they already reverse it, if so would they and do something terrible to them. It was true The Four had power and influence outside the Estates and Azkaban. It was equally true the DOM did inside those places. No one was sure what the papers would write or what the Ministry would publish. Startlingly clear was that things were about to get much busier, and so they were taking a half day.

A half day to do what they wanted or needed too. She had met with the goblins again. About Nola among other things.

The solicitor the Rowle family used had met her there at the start of the meeting. Something unusual was happening he claimed.

Flashback

Kortol's Office

Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London

June 20 1998

Hermione sat in a skirt suit, though the jacket was quite casual, in front of a man in very traditional wizards robes. She wanted to snort. Even he looked uncomfortable in them. He was speaking about how pleased he was to make her acquaintance in person. He had enjoyed their correspondence, they had served the Rowle family for one hundred and twenty years, and so it went. She sat demurely and let him go on. It seemed he was a pompous windbag, reminded her a bit of a very aged Ernie Macmillan. Finally he finished.

"Mr. Winthrop, could you explain what you meant by something strange happening with your efforts to get the petition before the Wizengamot?" Hermione questioned. Relieved they were finally getting to the reason for this mans presence.

"Yes my Lady, The petition was sent in the day after receiving your missive requesting it. That was the eighth, on the thirteenth I sent another copy requesting proof of receipt. That is the protocol ma'am, five days wait between submissions. On the fifteenth we still hadn't received any reply, so I went to the Registry Department and inquired. They had no record of the petition, I submitted it and signed the confirmation along with the clerk. I did the same with the Wizengamot offices. I waited three days instead of five for this was not normal, even with the current instability. There is no record. I have the copy of the confirmation I made at both the Registry and the Wizengamot. No record exists in either office. Here we are. I require further direction." Samuel Winthrop looked pained as he explained. It was a ridiculous story if the context hadn't made it plain.

"I see. Do you have everything required to petition ready? You could go now if necessary?" Hermione questioned. She wasn't upset with the man. It was not his fault greater powers were working against him. She was surprised by how trustworthy he felt to her. Though it hadn't been Ivar Rowle but his grandfather who had chosen the firm.

"Yes my Lady. It's all in order and quite a simple thing. All bonding jewelry was removed when the magics were bound. It is actually a good time to do it. The effects can be unpleasant and Miss Rowle may be spared them if done before her release. My wife assures me it won't be long now. She is a big fan of yours my Lady." The man replied. Smiling at the younger woman now. She smiled back at him.

"No not long. Pass along my greetings to your wife. I will be in touch. Could you copy the documents you mentioned and the basics of the contract. Not the originals, I will have to venture into the Ministry. We wouldn't want them to go missing as the others have. Make certain your security is good Mr Winthrop and I suggest you are careful until this is settled. We have had some issues in the past days. Security ones." She was looking straight into his eyes with no smile at all. In fact, Hermione looked grim and her lips were pinched. She didn't really think Nola's marriage was dangerous to the DOM but this man was connected to her now and the Ministry knew it. Better two wands in the hand than one in the pot.

The old man too had no smile by the end. He gave her a firm nod and kissed her hand. Abbot and Winthrop would be ready to go before the Wizengamot when called. With that he took his leave.

Turning to Kortol she explained the last days events. He showed more concern than she expected.

"What will you do? It seems foolish to trust the ministry for another seven days. The options to interfere are drastic. No, I understand you aren't certain. I agree that owl communication is not secure any longer. These are powerful enemies, if that is what they are. I will report to Ragnok what you have told me. Gringotts stands ready as usual to assist its clients within its limits."

Hermione produced her patronus so the goblin would know it was hers. Someone could be in his company when he received it but they agreed it was less risky than anything else they could come up with. After confirming continued apparition in the bank's specific room was acceptable, she headed to said room to go home.

End Flashback

So on her to do list was added going to the Ministry Monday morning. The list was getting long. It was becoming desperately clear that they needed the potion to work. Even if it did, there was thirty six doses of each one. Severus had made it clear that he would choose people important to them this morning. Each person the Ministry held was leverage. Unless they took them all at once there was a chance of someone being left behind, to be punished for their actions.

She was going to contact Dolohov too, without anyone knowing. If they did break them out, or strike preemptively in some way, she needed him available. Now she also needed to talk to him about the letter she just received. If there was a property with Dolohov wards they could do it there without the huge spike of magic being noticed in the Greater Magics Net. That was how so many were there when she woke up after Raynor. The Net had showed the surge so the Ministry sent representatives.

Thinking about the Net made her frown into her reflection. That would have to be tackled. In the war it was used to track magic where there shouldn't be people. Part of their success in hiding was due to her warding scheme. The first two in the litany they recited were dampeners. Thank you Black Family library. They were regularly hiding things and sneaking magic past the Ministry. Regardless the Ministry didn't need to know about magic surges unless someone called for help now. It was unacceptable to her that personal things such as bonds or ward resetting would be logged by the Ministry.

The Wizengamot was stuck according to Neville. He had sent her a letter.

Hermione,

I don't know what has really been happening. Harry invited me to drinks last night and when I arrived he ranted about you for an hour. Reading between the lines this is what I picked up.

You have him under vow. Something about you personally has been kept maliciously from us so we wouldn't accuse you of being a spy. The new friends you have mean you don't have room for us anymore. Ron was correct.

Since I know without a doubt that you are not a traitor I don't know what Ron could be right about. Would be a first wouldn't it? If you put him under vow it must be serious. After thought I have decided it was so he couldn't do what he wanted to this evening. Rant about it in public. I know you wouldn't stop being friends with me no matter the people you are spending time with or who you are married too.

I wouldn't have mentioned the Wizengamot at all but Gran says to tell you she met Tully and Monday at 11:30 works for your needs. I have no idea what that means. I sort of wish Gran hadn't stood on the Oath Stone. Someone needed to, I know, but she has been very busy and it's been very stressful for her. Even with a smaller number of seats filled they seem to be blocking each other. Very little is being passed through and ratified. Gran has been very upset, the duelling room here at the Hold is being used regularly.

My internship is going well and you were right. Master Bloomfield told me two days ago that after graduation he would take me on as an apprentice for my Mastery. It's early still I know but I don't know what to do. Professor Sprout owled me about a teaching apprenticeship. What do you think? Even if I do teach eventually I think I would enjoy spending some time away from Hogwarts first.

I have been spending time with Hannah and Susan. Both send you their best. There are two Puffs in Estates for sure. Muggleborns. Justin is one. We want to help if we can. None of us know how but what we do have is at your disposal.

Anyways we are here and will stand with you, again.

Neville Longbottom

Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom

Neville was a good friend. Justin. Merlin. Hermione had known, through the list the staff had kept last year, that Hufflepuffs had reported Justin missing after the Easter break. Arranged communication hadn't come as expected. Following that was the agreed upon sign, sent by someone he had been on the run with. A broken stick left in lieu of the expected letter. It was heart breaking. It seemed everyone she knew was missing someone. It was too much if she let herself really feel.

Hermione wanted to rage and scream. She had been sure if they could finally kill Voldemort and survive it would get better. It had become clear in the Room of Requirement that getting the Horcrux and getting out wasn't an option. The confrontation was coming. Ready or not. That had been overwhelming. First apprehension and terror. Followed by a morbid sort of relief. It was happening. Win or lose the struggle would be over. The struggle they had been fighting since entering the trap door first year.

Hermione had thought trials would be the biggest hurdle. Maybe a few years of probation after a small prison sentence. Knowing it would be difficult to get a terrorized population to see the reasons behind some of the Death Eaters forced compliance. In the tent, when she was feeling mostly rational, she had thought perhaps they would have to leave the country to have any sort of life. For a time or permanently. It didn't bother her too much, the thought of leaving Britain. Now though, it was different. She had been so naive.

Another letter had come just half an hour ago. From Russia. The first of the foreign countries that had responded to her plea for aid or at least helpful information. It was very interesting.

Lady Rowle,

This is not a diplomatic communique between Russia and yourself. It is a personal response to a request for information. Therefore it requires none of the International Confederation of Wizards protocols be followed.

With that out of the way let us begin.

The Russian government has found itself surprised again by Wizarding Britain. This time by a citizen instead of the government. Upon receipt of your letter and the attached documents we have discovered several anomalies.

In regards to Antonin Dolohov we find ourselves uncertain. Current communication between International Departments is unanswered. This leaves us with only your assertion of the documents veracity. In the instance they are valid we are ready to begin discussions of amnesty for our citizens residing or being held in Britain.

The case of Antonin Dolohov sets a dangerous precedent for Russian citizens civil liberties. No statement of the accused or wand verification is listed in the court transcripts you enclosed. Essentially a Russian citizen was imprisoned indefinitely without personal guilt. In addition this was done without the input of the home nation of the accused.

Three British citizens have been extradited back to their home nation in the last sixteen years. Two of these for crimes committed on foreign soil. Attached are documents pertaining. None of the cases were tried without prior communication between Russia and England.

There are no Liniya Dolohov members living in Russia or alive according to our records. With this there is no one to stand before the Gruppavlasti and petition for extradition. If one of the line is available the process could be expedited. As it is now the case will have to go before the ICW.

A hearing has been requested and date received for the third of July 1998.

If on of the Liniya Dolohov can be found we will use this hearing to force safe extradition. If not it will be used to validate the need to begin an inquiry into the same.

Normally a foreign citizen would not receive a letter from the Glava Magii regardless of their own communications importance. You, Hermione Rowle, formally Granger, have built a well deserved reputation. Much is being said of you and 'The Four'. As someone raised outside of a magical community you know my countries history. Magical Russia stands at your side to fight another dictatorial government holding its people as animals.

Vladimir Solkolov

Glava Magii

Pravilo Magii

St Petersburg, Russia

Hermione was shocked that the Russian Minister had sent a letter himself in reply, there was nothing to be done but make plans. She had Dolohov magic before the Ritual. This meant that somehow she was related, probably paternally, unless another ritual had been used to give her the maternal magics. First she needed to find out her actual biological connection to the Dolohov family. Again to Gringotts it seemed. Surely Kortol would see the necessity of performing the lineage ritual.

As often happened now when Hermione felt overwhelmed, or any other taxing emotion, the flames started to lick up her skin again. She was going to have to put her mind to a magical way to protect her clothes. Soon she wouldn't be able to wear sleeveless shirts either. Finn seemed to just direct it out his hands. Hers liked to slither up her arms. Almost as if she had a light coating of alcohol on her skin. It wasn't that hot but cotton burned easily. This wasn't important now. Calm down she told herself sternly. Her hands kept shaking. She put her cup down and went outside.

Loniya - line (Russian)

Glava Magii - Head of Magic (Russian)

Pravilo Magii - Russian Wizarding government


	27. Chapter 27

Wizengamot Court Room 3

Level 10, Ministry of Magic

London, England

June 23 1998

Hermione sat in the petitioners bench looking at the half empty tiers of seats in the court room. Even the viewers benches were mostly empty. Other than the people who had come with her there were about twenty she didn't know. Half of those had followed her at a distance when she entered the Ministry. Some were no doubt reporters.

One of them was Mason Selwyn. He had been an interesting ally. Once it was clear to him that they were trying to save his cousins and aunt he had waylaid Blaise and demanded to help. It was Selwyn who had talked to the, now previous, Civil Affairs Head and then went back to the couple reporters he thought decent people at the Prophet. This is what had lead to the plethora of headlines.

Clark Macmillan had apparently gone home with the parchment from the Ministry as soon as he could and called a family meeting. The of age family members had listened to him rant then joined in. No one in their family was in an Estate but Justin Finch-Fletchley was. So were a couple other friends of the younger six Macmillan's. All had been Hufflepuff in the past fifteen years and had friends of all kinds. Justin though had spent holidays here and attended Wizarding events with their family.

Ernie was confused at first when he read the articles in the paper after the battle. What was happening to the Golden Trio? Hermione was the only one he had spent any time with outside of the DA. The girl had studied with everyone. If you came to her designated out of the way library table and worked you were welcome. A more morally upright person he couldn't imagine. Eventually he had done the Puff thing and gone to his housemates for help and answers if they had them. They didn't but they did have Longbottom. Having been in Hogwarts last year, Ernie knew he could trust Neville, so he listened. Before this he had been in sympathy with 'The Four' as they struggled to fix a huge problem.

Now he had actual information and he didn't care who she had married or anything else. Uncle Clark listened to all he knew and who he knew. All agreed. This could not stand. So the Hufflepuff vine went into action immediately. All of this was shared with Selwyn and the reporters. Who then divided the articles needed and got to work. If Cuff wouldn't publish they would go to Lovegood. He may be in St Mungos but his daughter would definitely let them use the presses and no doubt 'The Four' would fund it. Hermione hadn't known any of this and Macmillan had decided to go to Selwyn after his article about his cousins and Blaise's meetings. He didn't want 'The Four' involved. It should be a third party.

As Madam Longbottom reached what would be her turn in the agenda she listened carefully.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I have withheld information from this body on the reason for the next order of business. A petition was submitted following our regulations and no record exists in our office. This happened twice before the petitioner sent me a message securely. House Rowle submits to this court a petition for the dissolution of an unfulfilled marriage contract. Solicitor Winthrop will present this now, with no chance for anything to prevent its presentation to this court." Madam Longbottom's voice was even and firm. No trace of the fury she felt at their traditions being interfered with showed in her demeanor.

Winthrop stood and presented their case. It was not complex. Clear from the magic in the contract was the fact the consummation clause had not been completed. The Bride Price had changed hands and House Rowle waived the rights to its retrieval. The Rowle signatory was dead and it was unclear if William Selwyn was dead or in Mandate custody as his family was known to be.

Dependency contracts had been left by Lord Rowle before his incarceration clearly stating his wife as the acting Head of House for the young lady.

On it went as points were raised and answered. Until the vote was called. It was unanimous. There had never been a real question just the issue of getting it before the Wizengamot at all. When asked if she had any comments she wished to make. Hermione stood to speak.

"I want to thank you, ladies and gentleman, for doing what your positions demand of you. It may not sound like a ringing endorsement but in the current situation it is. My House, and I personally, give our sincere thanks." She wasn't sure if she got across how very grateful she was that they had acted without deceit or prevarication today. It was all she could say in this setting by tradition, so it had to be enough.

With that she bowed her head to Madam Longbottom and collecting her friends left for Gringotts.

"Half way there Lady Rowle. My Congratulations." Kortol had given a nod of his head and bowed the group out of his office.

Mandate Estate Four

Previously Urqhart Hall

Berkshire, England

Remus, Andromeda, Pansy and Hermione stood with their Ministry representative, Tonks. In the same place she had retrieved Raynor. Taking a moment to collect themselves before Hermione called for the elf. It was much the same plan as last time. The main difference was the plan celled for them to go from the older to younger groups, in addition to all three people they were looking for being female.

There was no hiding what they were doing in the unnaturally quiet Estate this time.

Explaining the ages they were looking for lead to a quick discussion and small change of plans. Violet was only six and could be carried, it was decided she should be first.

So they headed the same direction as before. Remus and Hermione were more hopeful having succeeded last time.

It was as they had hoped. The use of the room before it held nine of the twenty seven girls, ages six to eleven, was not clear.

They were sitting quietly or napping around the room. Pansy gripped tightly to Hermione's hand as they walked in.

Clearly the ritual was not quite as powerful. Pansy didn't faint but Violet did have the same reaction as Raynor had. Rising taught from the bed then floating as Pansy's magic enveloped the girl. It was like wind as opposed to the Rowle fire. It whipped around the girl, in barely seen forest green gusts. Buffeting the people and things around it.

When the magic enveloped Pansy too Hermione was amazed. It was almost violent. You could see in her eyes that Pansy was overwhelmed with the amount of magic flowing through her. Hermione could commiserate. When the brown haired girl became black haired and her nose resembled Pansy's she cried out in triumph with Tonks. Andromeda had tears on her face, no doubt in relief Theo's ritual had worked.

It finished and Hermione was sure the memory block had broken too. The magic having gusted after her appearance changed.

This was repeated twice more. The group of five that had entered left as eight.

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 24 1998

In a moment that neither girl could believe was happening, Hermione and Nola Rowle sat together wrapped in a blanket on the couch. Hermione was thinking about the rest of the week and Nola that morning.

Nola had spent yesterday evening and the night sleeping. She awoke to the sound of her little brothers laughter coming from another room. Looking around the room left her with no idea where she was. The room was decorated in the same colours of gold and navy with white, as her room at home had been. Äidi had redecorated her room at the Tower after she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then she heard another laugh and started to scramble out of bed. Hermione. That was Hermione's laugh. She was here. Wherever that was. As soon as her feet touched the floor Tully popped into the room. At that Nola broke down sobbing. Then she heard the sounds of steps on the stairs and Raynor's voice calling her name. She couldn't stop crying long enough to call back but they were already coming down the hallway. Raynor yelling all the while. She heard them stop outside the door and Hermione speaking to the little boy.

"Otso look at me and listen. This is important. Nola has been sick and needs you to be calm. Yes I know she wants to see you. I want to see her just like you. You can't scream at her though. Calm. Gentle hugs okay? Alright little man." Hermione was trying to calm him down.

Then the door handle was turning. Nola had been staring at the door since she heard them on the stairs. Then it was open and she was looking at the girl she had loved as a sister as a blond ball of energy hurled itself at her.

The girls met eyes and chuckled wetly. Neither could really believe they were together again. Raynor was babbling but Nola listened to none of it. Just held Hermione's gaze in wonder and fear. Where was Thorfinn? Were they alive? She had been taken from the Ravenclaw dorms. Thorfinn and Maksim had made her promise not to fight. Hermione and both of them were already going to be in it. No one wanted her in it too. She hadn't protested to much. She wasn't a fighter like her sister or brothers. Oh Merlin. Was she still married?

With that thought she pushed Raynor off of her and vomited on the floor. When she stopped heaving Hermione was holding her hair and rubbing her back whispering soothing words to Raynor.

"Yes Nola is okay, just a little bit sick still. She will get better. She needs rest and love. We will give it to her, won't we Otso. We will take care of her just like each other. That's right, until your brothers are here to take care of the three of us." They were all crying now including Raynor and Tully.

After that the group of four including the elf had pancakes at Raynor's request and spent the morning in the little boys room. Reading the letters he had written and laughing. Tully took him to get cookies and their eyes met. Hermione quickly explained they were working on it but it was complicated. When Raynor went to bed that evening she would explain everything she wanted to know. Or as much as they could fit into an evening. Her marriage had been dissolved. Never had the young girl felt such relief.

Hermione gave a nudge and gestured to the kitchen. Once they we're in there and Tully was finished plying them with treats Kreacher popped in to meet Nola. Introductions finished Kreacher popped upstairs to listen for the young boy so Tully could sit at the table with her girls.

Steaming cups of hot chocolate in hand they all started sharing what they knew. Nola wanted to know about her brothers. When they were finished she had a fierce look on her usually gentle face. She and Finn had always had the same colour eyes and hair, their faces had similar features. Now they looked much more alike. Her eyes were blazing and fire flared in her hand. Quickly they went outside for the rest of the explanations.

Again the girls cried as Hermione explained what they had been doing. More importantly what was stopping her. Nola agreed it was vital to contact Dolohov and was relieved Hermione was going to get the ancestry ritual done. Nola wanted to come, Hermione didn't have to do everything alone and it was important the goblins reinstate her and her vaults.

That would be tomorrow afternoon though. There was a meeting in the morning. The Hub was going to get crowded if they kept adding people. Hermione's Cottage was much smaller and she needed Nola to truly understand the scale of what they were doing. Why they couldn't snatch her brother and cousin and run. She said she understood but Hermione wanted her to see and hear, to know.


	28. Chapter 28

Spinners End

Cokeworth, Warwickshire, England

June 25 1998

It was getting late and she should go home but she knew Nola and Raynor were alright. Tully had popped in half an hour ago to report to her that they were sleeping and she would stay with them. The floos were closed and the wards tight, Kreacher was available if Hermione required anything.

"Can you believe that I considered them oppressed? Most elves manage and boss us so much it's our free will being restricted. To bad Dobby was the first one I heard about. If it was Tully I would have just said thank you and had bonbons rain down on me." They all laughed in response to Hermione's self deprecating comment.

"Adrian's sister will be arriving Saturday afternoon. I have made arrangements with some lovely Puffs that she be brought to my house." Luna spoke into the comfortable silence.

Theo coughed a bit on the scone he was eating and stared at the blond he had come to know and admire.

"Adrian Pucey? The straight laced one three years above me? Merlin. That never even crossed my mind." Theo said in disbelief. Looking at Snape and Hermione as if for confirmation this was unbelievable.

"How did he get Charlotte out? She didn't come back after Christmas my sixth year and no one knew anything." Theo asked for all of them. Luna had been tight lipped about Pucey other than her story to Hermione. Charlotte was a year younger than Luna and had always been a fragile girl physically. Inbreeding, Hermione had thought uncharitably when she had first seen her. Nothing was physically wrong with her but she moved as if everything were an effort. Hermione had wondered years later if the muggle world had a diagnosis since the Wizarding one didn't.

"That was the trade. She has been in southern France with family friends. So I take it her life hasn't been golden. However she is alive and she would have died under the weight of this last year." The mark and service for someones freedom.

The mark and service for Narcissa. The mark and service for Raynor and Nola. The mark and service for Charlotte Pucey. Everyone sat silently. This one was not comfortable. Each tried to keep their magic under control. As usual when any of the younger three were endangering anyone, or generally being less than their best, Severus broke into the rising tension.

"Miss Rowle, Miss Parkinson, and Narcissa are added to the short list of those retrieved. Now we must decide what to do in several scenarios. Tomorrow Selwyn will be at the meeting with the reclaimed. What possible outcomes after the evening edition?" Came his calm and smooth voice. Quelling his charges and giving them something to focus on, rather than the mess left to both their generations to deal with.

So coffee was requested and papers pulled towards them. It could go several ways. The Ministry could be reasonable and let people in to find their family members. They could try and limit the numbers or block entry to the Estates completely. This wouldn't work if they tried. The actual locations of all five Estates were known now.

The worries about those in Azkaban were rehashed. There was little they could do bar wait until Friday's deadline for admittance or break in themselves. This was the crucial issue. If they broke into Azkaban they would lose all chance for Ministry cooperation and things would get much more difficult unless they could get them all out. This meant raising an army of their own. No one doubted some would fight back. Some always cling to authority, Hermione thought sadly of Percy and his rigid adherence to the party line.

There had been no response from Sweden or Finland and none of them knew what to make of that. They could be waiting, trying to deal with the Ministry. The Rowle Family there was ten generations distant. It was the business connections that kept their ties to Finland. Thorfinn hadn't seen a member of that family since he was a child. Sweden was a similar story. Maks was born there but the family was small and only his brother remained. They did not share magic and hadn't shared a home since they were boys. Maksim's money was in England as well. His grandmother had died two years ago and the brothers had not spoken or written in years that she knew of.

Russia though, Hermione would have to go.

Her Gringotts appointment today and the letter combined to give her an option for her Dolohov kin.

Flashback

Ragnok's Office

Gringotts, Diagon Alley, England

June 25 1998

Hermione felt no trepidation when she walked into Gringotts this day. She came with Nola, Luna, Theo. Severus was meeting with several potion brewers that had come into the country for today to consult with him. Blaise and Pansy were running The Hub and fielding all the issues while the rest were busy. Andromeda was holed up in her home with Narcissa. She was not doing well mentally and had to be stunned upon realizing what had happened and where her son was. Everyone was supportive of the sisters and hoped she be better once she could take part in the planning. Many letters had left on owl wings to the continent and lawyers.

It was not a complicated Ritual, nor was it explained. Hermione cut her palm onto the table. Much goblin language resulted in lights flickering through the runes and her bloodlines being displayed in front of them on the stone table in the same lights and goblin ruins. A piece of no doubt pretreated parchment was produced and her bloody palm wiped across it as well. More magic and a boom of sound cleaned the table as well as sealed the paper. It could not be altered or destroyed. By normal means. This was added with a hard look shared between Ragnok and Hermione. Clearly basilisk venom or Fiendfyre would destroy it. That was fine and understandable.

Her paper was sealed with a clearly magical seal and placed in front of her. Only her blood would open it. That explained still bleeding instead of being healed.

Natalya Antonevna Dolohov

Father- Antonin Alexovich Dolohov

Mother- Tatiana Demitrevna Ivanova (deceased)

It kept going three generations. Clearly she spotted her connection to Maksim. Cousins. First cousins.

What does this rune here mean beside my, err, their names?" Hermione's hesitation to refer to Dolohov as parent was clear in her question.

"Handfasting. Year and a day marriages are common in Eastern Europe and you are legitimate. They are used when there is not time for formal contract negotiations, or more commonly, when parental approval can not be acquired. They were used here until two centuries ago. It is not unheard of for people to repeat the handfasting until death if approval is not one over time."

The goblin replied.

Hermione's mind was whirring. She had expected to be a cousin or something. Distant from Antonin and Maksim. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Her father. Merlin. Did Maks know? Maybe he had asked once they were in the Dark Lords forces together. He hadn't said if he had known before she had left. You just couldn't tell with Maks.

End Flashback.

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 25 1998

Hermione was sitting on her bed surrounded by every newspaper clipping she had that mentioned Antonin Dolohov. In addition she had copies of yearbook pages and what she could find of his Durmstrang records. Victor had not asked questions for which she was grateful. This had all been amassed during the beginning of sixth year. It had felt stupid, wanting to know about someone who had tried to kill her. Or not. He had almost killed her but what came out of his wand had been his magic. Silenced. Whether it's effects were due to intent or not having intent and lashing out was not clear.

Hermione thought back to right after the Department of Mysteries. She had woken to Luna beside her bed. Staring steadily at her. Her energy was completely sapped. Like she had drained her magical core. That was the diagnosis. Madam Pomfrey had discussed at length with the girls her search for other effects from the spell.

There hadn't been any that she could find. The matron declared Dolohov had tried to remove all of her magic. Essentially trying to burn out her core. Luna and Hermione had sat and listened. Saying little. Neither girl mentioned the series of events further than she had silenced Dolohov and he had spun, the bright purple coming from his wand and hitting her just above her right breast, close to her underarm.

Hermione probably would have told her all she remembered just to speak of it. Make it real in her mind before others told her their version of events. The look in Luna's eye and her lack of forthcoming information made it clear she didn't think it wise. Of course once she started thinking about it, it became clear why. Tuning out Madam Pomfrey, still speaking, she considered the ramifications and what had happened.

She had been stabilizing Luna's leg wound. It was deep, an Episkey closed the gaping wound on the back of her calf, someone had obviously hit her from behind. The Episkey knit the muscle back together but until they could get her friend a muscle regrowth potion it would be weak. Hermione had just finished using Ferula to tightly bandage the pink line, hopefully stabilizing it and letting it hold Luna's weight.

Suddenly Luna's eyes had cut to the door behind Hermione. Her eyes widened and she had known someone was there. Not wanting the person to finish the yell just starting to come from their mouth she spun around a shot a Silencio. Immediately she regretted not stunning the man as his eyes widened and what looked like fear coloured his expression.

Recognition dawned on the girl just coming out of her crouch. Dolohov. Fear was barely catching hold when his wand slashed a whip of purple magic. There was no time to move out of the way so she didn't try. Luna was behind her anyways. These thoughts passed through her mind in an instant.

The next second the lash of the whip hit her, throwing her backwards into the wall. A terrifying numb feeling came from it. The only time she remembered not feeling an injury she had been six and fallen out of the tree she was reading in, breaking her wrist. That hadn't hurt for a few minutes. This was spreading though. She looked down expecting to see open flesh.

Instead purple energy was crackling down the similarly purple line slashed through her clothes and across her skin. It went diagonally across in a smooth line to the left side of her waist.

Dolohov was still standing where he had been when he cast the spell. He met her eyes when she looked up and instead of hatred or whatever she would have expected he looked as Maks did when curious. Eyes narrowed and head tilted to the side.

His wand slashed again and both girls recognized this one even without the incantation. Luna had been petrified watching the tableau in front of her.

Again Hermione was surprised. Why not stun her? Slowly he walked over to her and bent in front of her. Again his wand slashed without voice. She was silenced now and fear did spike through her then.

Then he whispered words she didn't know in Russian. They did contain several repeats of his last name. His magic she thought. He was doing something with the magic. It hurt. She would have screamed if she could make sound and Luna was trying to meet her eyes but she kept looking back at the dark man in front of her. Dark brown hair almost black and eyes a darker brown than her whiskey ones. A pointed patrician nose and a shadow of a beard. It would be an impressive one, she thought absently. Just as the crackling stopped. Then she felt tired. So so tired. She awoke here. Able to talk and ready to hear from Luna what had happened after she fell unconscious.

After she had succumbed he took another look at her and moved her hair away from her face, stood up and walked to the door. Then he waved his wand freeing Luna and no doubt Hermione of the spells holding them.

"Then he said Proshchay, and he was gone. Hermione you should know that his magic was the same as yours. It cracked and lashed out but the magic itself buzzed like yours does." Luna finished her recollection and her assessment of their magics.

"Can you see it Luna? Peoples magic?" Hermione asked. Fascinated by this idea. Until today she hadn't known you could see magic. You could see its effects. Her hair sparked, Finn's fires, Harry's glowing eyes and the roaring feeling when he was upset. Maybe that's what she was seeing. The physical manifestation of what was there.

"I don't see all magics, just more than the flickers visible to you." With that Hermione had to be content. Looking into Luna's eyes she could imagine her friend thought logical Hermione would disregard her words. She didn't. There was something about the way it had felt on her core. It was almost drained but it didn't feel unstable. If magic could mean to do something. That was her next question for her friend.

"Of course it can, as with all things. It has a will and purpose." The blond replied.

Coming back to the present she wondered what he knew. If he didn't have her blood could he have found out? She wondered now if his magic had been trying to claim her. As paterfamilias. If so she was glad he hadn't let it. If Voldemort found out he would have had her too. If her friends had found out she honestly doubted Harry would have won the war. Ron would have convinced him to go without her.

The war had so many side effects. One of which was common to magical and mundane wars. A serious cut down in imports and exports. The latter didn't bother her but new books had been in short supply. Most of the genealogy books in Britain had very little on families without blood ties here. Few Dolohovs had married into the Sacred 28. Though three generations ago one had. Illiya Dolohov had married Simon Yaxley. That must be the beginning of that association. Rueban, the younger of the Yaxley brothers had gone to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts like his family.

There was a single paragraph she had copied from an old tome in the Black Library. In the Associated Families section of the book under Russia. Three family names were listed. One was Dolohov. 'The Dolohov Family has been one of the ruling families of Southern Russia for generations uncounted. One of the founding families of the Gruppavlasti, The Russian Wizarding government. Warding and charms are the dual skills prided above all by this House and much sought after in their homeland. It is believed their family seat is located in the area between Sochi and Volgograd.' That was it.

That comprised all she knew of Antonin Dolohov. Her father.

"It's your kin. I will see you tomorrow morning at seven. Same cafe as last time." Hermione's Patronus was long gone when she finally stood and started to pull all the paper into the unlabeled box she had kept it in since unpacking her beaded bag.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 26 1998

Hermione stood in the shower, back pressed against the wall. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. There was a seat in the side of the tiled shower and one foot was resting on it. Before entering the bathroom she had silenced the room so no one would hear. Whimpers and moans slipped from her mouth. One hand was kneading her left breast, pinching the nipple a bit to hard. The other was between her legs. Alternating circling her clit and plunging two fingers into her.

Desperation gripped her as she got closer to orgasm. The sounds she was making changed from ones of inarticulate want to words. It was as if she was in the memory. Begging Finn to let her come. When she came it was with a superficial pleasure. No lassitude or that floating feeling came with it. Only loneliness. For a minute she stayed just as she was. Remembering.

_Flashback_

_Finn and Maks Flat_

_Ballycastle, Ireland _

_July 20 1997_

_They were in the huge shower together. Maksim had gone out, so they could have some time alone together. She was leaving soon. Both knew it and all that could be said had been. Nothing was left but the desperate desire to hold each other while they could. Be as close as their skin would allow. _

_They had been talking quietly off and on. Hermione was grateful for the magic that meant the water could stay hot for as long as needed. She needed it now. To stay in this steamy dim space with the man she loved. The man she would be leaving to Voldemort's tender mercy. Quickly she sought distraction. A way to forget, even for a moment, what was coming. _

_Slowly she ran her nose and lips over his upper chest and collarbones. Breathed the smell of him in. Licked one flat nipple just to watch the muscle ripple underneath his skin in response. Finn's hands squeezed a little where they were holding her tightly against him by the waist. He had been hard when they entered and she felt him twitch when she rolled her lower abdomen against his length. Finally she gave in to her desire for oblivion. _

"_Make me forget Finn." Instead of the sexual response she was expecting he let go of her waist and locked his arms around her fully in a warm tight hug. _

"_I want to lock you up Lioness. Send you away. Hide you. Keep you. I won't let you forget me." Finn responded in a low hard voice. Releasing the hug he gripped her bum and pulled her to her toes, taking most of her weight against his body. Then he kissed her. _

_Kissed her until she was writhing against him and her nails were digging into his back when not gripping his wet hair. He used his tongue to tease her into sucking on his. Let him fuck her mouth with his tongue. Met his lust with her own. Still he didn't touch her anywhere but her mouth. Hands still supporting her. _

_Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and as he knew it would, the begging started. She broke from his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Using the leverage to wrap her arms around his waist and rub against his hard cock. While she moaned into his ear. _

_She was going to cum, Hermione thought hazily, as she rubbed her clit up and down his hard cock. As soon as she said so he gripped her waist and put her down on her feet. Instantly her hands reached for him in protest. _

"_Turn around. Turn around Hermione and I'll give you what you want. Good girl. Hands on the wall. Both hands. Don't move them. That's right." Finn ordered her. At first she instinctively resisted. After meeting his eyes she relented. _

_He positioned her, almost bent completely at the waist. Her curtain of hair was moved gently to the left of her neck and he began to run his hands over her. It wasn't a gentle touch. It was a sure one. Tracing the peaks and valleys of her body. He avoided the inside of her legs and her breasts. Until his fingers were on her nipples and squeezing. Just this side of pain. _

_Hermione felt herself get wetter in response to the pleasure. After teasing her like this, for what felt like forever, with sporadic caresses of her breasts all contact ceased. She cried out. All her attention having been on the hands touching her. Already her legs were shaking. _

_She heard him moving behind her and then felt his breath on her exposed pussy. Instantly her she started clenching around nothing. Anticipation spiked and then frustration as he licked and blew everywhere but where she needed him. His hands were kneading her bottom and squeezing her thighs. _

_Begging had passed and so had more than intermittent words and curses. Still she hadn't cum. She wasn't used to this at all. Usually he made her cum until she couldn't take it anymore and then took his own pleasure. This was torture and bliss. _

_One lick up the middle of her slit and she screeched. Body bucking and her arms straightening, from where she had been leaning against the wall, she pushed backwards looking for contact. _

_Then she felt him behind her and his cock slid against her a few times she was whimpering when he slammed all the way into her. His hand started rubbing her clit at the same time and she came. He didn't stop. _

_She was almost sobbing as he forced her to take more. The force of his thrust and their speed picked up. Again she shattered around him. She heard him groan then he grabbed her hair, arching her back. Forcing her head up and back towards him. There he held her. This time she screamed when she came then couldn't breathe. The sounds of him cumming made her squeeze and shiver around him again. _

_For a moment they stayed in that position. Both breathing heavily. Eventually they righted themselves and Finn washed her gently, not letting her help. When they were clean he wrapped her in a thick towel and picked her up bridal style. After settling her gently on his chest in bed he began combing his fingers through her hair. _

_Hermione understood. Here as where she wanted to be. Together in their bed. It felt like no one could touch them. _

_Maks found them there sleeping together when he came home a couple hours later. He stood in the door for a few minutes. No one could see him so the haunted and sad look when unnoticed. As he hoped desperately they got to have this again, and that he could be there to see it. _

_End of Flashback. _

Having had her usual time of despair and self pity she pulled herself together. When she was in the shower she could let her magic roil and flare. She couldn't let it roar free but it was a relief not to fight it. The magic felt as it had before she found Raynor. Too much for her body.

Yesterday while Nola was napping she had given in and admitted her problem to Luna and Severus. He had suggested she let some out and that he observe. So the three adults and Otso had gone to the lake. The little boy chattering about Thor letting the fire go too, and memories of it.

She waded out to mid thigh and quickly soaked the tank top she was wearing too. Then she raised her hands palms up and let the feeling rise in her. Without warning or any gradual growth the flames she had mostly been keeping to a few inches high on her hands and forarms roared towards the sky. It felt so relieving. In the way popping your ears did during a flight.

The torrent of water from the two holding wands behind her brought her back to her surroundings and she reigned it back in.

"Feeling better Hermione? We didn't think you would want to hurt the creatures in the lake so assumed the steam rising around you was our cue to get your attention." Luna said with a smile. Hermione returned it. Dripping she caught Raynor when he raced into the water. His short legs meant he was falling into her laughing. The water up to his chest when he met her. Luna joined the two in the water and Severus left with a parting shot that contained no heat.

"Do enjoy your fun children. There is much work to be done for those of us out of infancy. "

After dressing completely muggle. Slightly ripped jeans and a Manchester United jersey with a pair of converse had her looking as local and non magical as she could. She could glamour the scar on her arm now that the magic was removed from it. Usually she didn't. Hermione was not ashamed of that scar or how she got it. It would draw attention to her in London though.

Going to muggle London alone and without the group knowing was a bad idea, she knew it. She had to see Dolohov though. It was imperative. Fortunately for her Nola agreed. Tully and Nola could care for Raynor. It was that she was meeting a fugitive knowingly and not planning to inform the authorities. That was a crime. Not that she cared about breaking the law, she had people depending on her and couldn't be getting imprisoned.

Today was the first planning meeting with a reporter attending. Before that she had an appointment with the Glava Magii, the Russian Minister. First though she was going to see Antonin Dolohov for the first time in almost a year. This time no spells cast she hoped.

Tottenham Court Cafe

Tottenham Court Road, London, England

June 26 1998

Hermione couldn't help the shiver as she walked towards the cafe. Last time she was here she had been wearing a dress and panicking. Thankfully she was wearing neither dress nor heels in this somewhat grimy street. The cafe looked as sad as before. Fluorescent lighting and dingy front window.

As she entered she was scanning for a dark head of hair. There were three, only one was alone and his back was to her. Surely he wouldn't have sat like that. Back to the door. She could be anyone. Dolohov knew she was family and he knew she was trying to help Maksim. Maybe that was enough for him. She didn't think he had ever tried to hurt her. Last time they were here, neither him or Finn had sent a spell her way. That would be how she had incapacitated them. There wasn't another way without telling Harry and Ron everything. All she could do was make it seem strong but be week and hope they could forgive her the pain that it would take to break it.

Stopping awkwardly beside the table she waited for the dark head of hair to lift enough to confirm its identity. When it did she was struck by the look in his eyes. His facial expression was stoic. Revealing nothing, but his eyes showed curiosity and satisfaction. For a time they faced each other. Her standing and him seated. Their gazes traced the others features and external appearance. Hermione thought he must be doing what she was. Going over everything they knew about the other. Doubtless he knew much more about her.

Antonin Dolohov was wearing muggle clothes and he looked good doing it. His face was still thinner than it should be. She knew this from old photos. He looked older than he should as well. Fourteen years in Azkaban. How these men did it and functioned she didn't know.

At his gesture she sat and they both said nothing. Eventually the waitress came and brought her a horrid looking coffee. He must have asked when he got his own untouched cup. Now that she was in front of him she didn't know what to say. Should she mention her parentage? Hermione wanted to ask about Tatiana and how she had come to be raised with a squib relative. From their looks a close one. Squibs wouldn't show on a magical family tree like the one the goblins had done for her.

"Must we speak here. The coffee is terrible." His deep voice was gravelly and she wasn't sure if it was disuse or nerves.

"Where?" Hermione tried her best to keep her voice level and not betray any uncertainty. She failed, by the small quirk of his mouth.

"Manor house in the north. Or your choice." Was his reply. Clearly that was all the information on the location he was going to share.

"Manor house." She replied. Not allowing herself to second guess this. Regardless of her comfort level her magic was playing up mightily and this was a muggle area. She could only imagine what would happen if she lit her jersey on fire sitting benignly at a table.

With a nod Dolohov stood, he stared down, still not looking he slowly held a hand out to her. After a moment she reached towards it. Gingerly. Not in fear for her safety, but of her magics hurting him or visually flaming. She could feel his magic give a bit when their hands were inches apart. Then she felt hers start flaring faster. She dropped her hand to her side and headed for the door. Trying to breathe deeply. This was for Maksim and Finn. For her and maybe Dolohov too. Her family.

Heading towards a shadowy alley Hermione looked back. Hoping she hadn't offended him. He was jogging after her and she gave him a small smile when their eyes met. The frown on his face lessened a little and as they entered the alley her wand was out and quickly she used a Muffliato and notice me not charm.

"Sorry. These magics are much more visible than mine, ours, were. Especially my hands. Usually they are the best place for the fire as I don't have clothing to burn there but touching people when I don't know how they will react has proven today to make it a drawback. I don't know what-." Hermione's babbling was cut off by the real smile on his face.

"Malyshka, all is well. Shall we try here or will an arm around your waist be better. If your hands are not touching me whatever happens should be fine. I will apparate to the grounds. By the lake just in case." The smile was wry by the end. So he had seen or at least heard of Thorfinn's coping mechanisms.

For agreement she turned her back to him and stepped back until she was pressed against his front. His arm wrapped around her and he spun. Crack. There was nothing left in the alley but a small breeze from their rapid spin and the smell of heat.

Authors note: Thanks so much for letting me know about the date. I've lost count of the number of times I read these chapters and there are still mistakes. I appreciate it!


	30. Chapter 30

Dolohov Manor House

Northumberland, England

June 26 1998

Their arrival would have been visible to anyone in the area. Fire blasted out of her hands and she spun so she wouldn't catch anything on fire. Dolohov would put any errant flames out. It only took her ten or fifteen seconds to get it back under control. When she turned to him it was only her arms and hands still flickering.

Hermione gave an apologetic smile and shrug. He was looking at her with a pucker between his eyebrows and his mouth was in a tight frown.

"We will speak of this. First though. Decent coffee or would you like tea?" He stated the first comment firmly and asked the second.

"Coffee please. It's a Hub meeting with a reporter, our first, tonight and I have to go to the Pravilo Magii to meet with Solkolov at eleven this morning our time." Hermione was tired just thinking about it. At least Raynor would be at The Hub, she missed him when the circumstances stretched their separations longer than a couple hours.

His eyebrows shot up at her schedule and last destination. She could see so many similarities between him, Maks, and herself. He bit his bottom lip as he consider the implications of her words.

"Come let us sit and you can tell me what I need to know. Are you okay to go inside? We only have a couple hours, your day is a full one." He questioned her. At her nod they headed for the French doors. They were clearly in the back and the views were lovely.

Once settled she looked around. She had never been to southern Russia but had seen pictures. It was lush and green excepting the winters. Here in the very north of England was the same. The ornate yet plush interiors had all the style of the Russia she had seen with her parents in their travels.

"Your home is beautiful. It looks like the Dachas I visited when I was in Russia." She tentatively offered. It wasn't often she felt like this. Uncertain and not quite good enough for her surroundings. It was easily recognizable from her first months at school though.

"You've been home? I mean to Russia. Did you visit the south?" He asked. Almost sounding excited.

"Yes. I've been twice. Once to Moscow and the second to St Petersburg. That was my choice as I knew I was magical then and wanted to go to the Russian Wizarding Capital. Do you know?" Hermione had answered easily enough then given in and blurted out the question. It wouldn't be hanging over her head. She had her trusty bag with her. The family tree inside, if he needed confirmation. Thinking of the bag brought her clothes to mind. After living out of a similar bag for a year she always had what she needed. Waving her hand she summoned her current favourite hoodie of Finns and with a second wave some of the cookies she and Otso had made last night.

"Impressive. Yes I know. How did you find out and when?" His eyes were pinning her. She was sure he would know if she lied. No need anyways.

"Of my relation to you? I learned that after the Department of Mysteries. There is nothing at Hogwarts about family magics, which is stupid as so many have them. If there had been or I knew what to look for I would have known the reason for my continual awareness of Maks. I could tell before he entered a room. Or feel it spike if he got upset in the Great Hall. That you are my father, yesterday. I'll show you the letter explaining why I got the ancestry ritual done at Gringotts. How long have you known?" She answered and asked in return.

"That you are my kin, the moment my magic lashed out. I assume from your presence and trust allowing me to bring you here that you know I didn't curse you that night. You silenced me, it was a favourite of the Azkaban guards, and my magic lashed out in response. As it hit you I felt it pull. Both yours and my magic. I knew in that moment we shared blood and magic. Mine was trying to claim you as of my Liniya. That would not have been a good thing. Especially there. So I ended it and did my best to contain the rip my magic had caused on your core. The blond, Lovegood, she was watching. That you were my daughter, maybe a month after that. It took me some weeks to be free to return home and search the house and our vaults for the nature of our connection." He replied. His explanation was exactly what she had thought.

"That's just what Luna and I thought was happening!" Hermione burst out in her love of being right. Then sobered.

"It's bad isn't it, the reason you didn't know. Tatiana is dead and I was raised by a squib from our line I think. Do you know who she was before Maria Pavlov? She had no memory of life before eleven. In the letter she left after I obliviated them, she said it wasn't until I got my letter that she thought magic might be the reason for her finding herself in a orphanage. With orders and bribery that she be sent to finishing school in England, instead of being adopted out. Her inheritance was tied up tight and intact. The name she went by was on her birth certificate." Hermione watched him closely as she spoke. He didn't know who she had been raised by it seemes. His face was hard and his eyes cold as he looked past her out the window.

"The only squib I know of in our family was my cousin Alena. The only daughter of my fathers sister. Her mother died in childbirth. I didn't see her often. It was thought when Alena disappeared she had been killed by her father." He replied. Ah. So her second cousin then.

Now that she was sitting drinking coffee she had a hundred things to ask. About magic, him personally, her mother, Voldemort, and a dozen other things. It had already been forty minutes though, she saw as she cast a Tempus charm. With a little sigh she summoned the letter from Solkolov.

Handing it to him she tried to read the titles on the books closest to her. She couldn't quite make out the letters on the binding. English though, not Cyrillic.

He looked up several times as he read and the last time he chuckled a bit. After he finished he spoke.

"You can come and raid my collection another time Malyshka. Who made the cookies? No elf would let them be lopsided." Dolohov asked as he took a third.

"Raynor and I made them yesterday. He loves to bake and I can't say no to him. It leads to everyone eating more of them than we should." Hermione replied. She would wait for him to tell her what he had decided about the letter.

"You seem very fond of the boy. From what I have observed and seen in the papers. Tell me what kind of timeline you are on Malyshka, and then we will see what we can fit into our time remaining. Also do not leave without me teaching you my translation spell. It only does Russian and English, but it does them well. As you can see. I didn't learn English really. Developed the spell with Yax and cast it every week or so. Eventually I could speak perfectly in either and so could he. Slang and all. I will cast it with you the first time so the Russian has a source. Didn't work for either of us until we tried together. First, though it is to late anyways, Rowle, you love him? He is what you want? You are certain? Maksim said it was clear to him that all three are true. Your magics meshed and he has been faithful to you." After her firm assertion that all she wanted was Thorfinn and the family they were building, the two of them went through what was happening and what they didn't know.

Dolohov was not concerned about the potion. If not this month then next it would work. His confidence in Severus' abilities was clear. She was glad others saw his genius. He was as dubious of the Ministry giving up the boys as she was. Unlike most others he approved of her words when she had lost her temper that day. You spoke the truth, you know. Eastern Europe knows. Only insular Britain would try and get away with something like this, assuming the rest of the world wouldn't notice.

His knowledge of muggle history made her look forward to the day they could talk about history, muggle and Wizarding. He had grown up in Cold War Russia. She held back her litany of questions.

"Please remember I want to talk to you about growing up there in that time. So many questions, none of the books I have access to, even by order, discuss the impact one world has on the other. So what do you think? At this moment I mean what do you think about tomorrow? Suggestions? Also there is keeping my trip to Russia today a secret. I'm trying not to be a lawless rebel inciting mass panic. I have been abiding as many rules as I can. My trip is via France but I doubt it will remain quiet. Hiding myself and being found out would be worse. The ICW hearing will make clear my reasoning, eventually. I suppose I could avoid mentioning being related to you. Though if I have to stand before the Gruppavlasti as he says in the letter there won't be any keeping quiet about it. Your family is a well known one from what little I could find." She finished her musings and looked expectantly at him. It was much like talking to Maksim. The same clear well thought out conversation and keen intellect.

"Our family. You are Liniya Dolohov. Even if your magics are no longer. Though I do begrudge Rowle that. I should have had the privilege. I didn't answer you earlier. Overwhelmed by your presence and unwilling to mar our time together. I do know enough about you to know this will fester. There is enough between us. I do not wish to add to it. Tatiana and I were together at school. Her family is a respectable one though not of our caliber. Few are though, so according to my father my options were one. Nadya Popov and I had been thrown together since the cradle. Our fathers didn't contract us as it is frowned upon in the motherland. Heirs should conduct themselves in duty not obligation. So naturally we did the opposite. Nadya ran right after graduation. I had been with Tatiana at school and we were handfasted five years after school. Passionate love was not something we shared but common interest and companionship we did. Trust most importantly. She was an independent spirit and researcher. Gone for long periods. We enjoyed our time together and apart. Yax was the reason for my absences and contact with Voldemort. We can speak of that another time. We don't have enough now. We were last together in January of 1979. I was in country and she left for a two day trip to Leningrad. Never to return. There was no trace and no magical bond to follow. That is the real danger to handfasting. Tatiana was firm. She wouldn't marry me. I am my own person was a common refrain from her lips. My father is dead as are all others potentially involved. It was him, though what he did I don't know, and I have tried not to think about it too much." He had been watching her. For what she didn't know. Hermione was glad she knew that. Not having really realized how much it bothered her.

"If you didn't know then she named me. Must have. I doubt your father would have if he had her killed in the same year as my birth. I assume there are ritual naming ceremonies there too. I like it. Thank you for telling me something so personal to you. I look forward to getting to know Yaxley one day too. I think apologies might be due him. He didn't break into my warded desk. Though as your friend I am certain he could have." She smiled through her reply. Surprising herself a little by reaching out and clasping his hand gently. Immediately she could feel the magics rush. No pain or dramatic colours. No exploding flames. Just a secure pull on her core.

"That was a family bond settling into place. Each one will make your magic a little more stable. From the ritual you described it must be waiting for Rowle. The other tethers to his siblings will likely settle in when his does. That would also be why Maksim's magic didn't bond to yours even though it recognized you. Paterfamilias. Family magic is complex as you have learned in this shit storm. We are running out of time. Let me teach you the spell and I will tell you what I think you should do. I may see you this afternoon. I will go home to our Liniya, and you can send for me if all goes well. If not I will return to England and be available when you get Maksim. You are grown Malyshka. I have no call to make demands. That said. You will always call me if you are in need. No prison without magic sapping dementors could hold me and once Yax is out of there he can be depended on to retrieve me, should they find a way to keep me. We never should both have been in there at once the first time. Bellatrix was a bitch and spiteful. I refused to sleep with her and so did Yaxley. Had we known both of us had turned her down we would have been more careful. Imperius is a nuisance. Now come. The spell and a gift then you must leave, though I wish you didn't have to." His voice was soothing and they were both sat comfortably. The tether, as he called it, felt wonderful. Like a warm hand on her shoulder when she needed support. She could get used to having a magical family of her own.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note: Thank you for bringing to my attention that it hadn't moved over in the way it was originally written Erulastiel-Ithilwen. Here is the chapter as it should have been. Sorry for the screw up. As usual this isn't mine but JKR's etc. **

**Maybenotahufflepuff**

Atrium, Ministry of Magic

London, England

June 27 1998

Lists. Hermione started making lists in her effort to keep herself composed and her mind occupied. Mental ones. The decision had been made that her doing busy work or reading was not the image they wanted to portray. That was stoic certainty. It had been four hours already, no one had answered her questions, or the questions of the dozens of people making a nuisance of themselves according to both the plan and their own wants. After the article had come out saying she had demanded her family back today the people had risen to occasion. She was blown away by the number of people coming to ask for their families, and for hers. All the previous days owls to Azkaban, the Wizengamot, and the Ministey has gone unanswered. Blocking her again.

Hermione was going to start a list of things she wanted to ask Dolohov so she didn't cry thinking of seeing Finn today. Top of the list was what she should call him. Maybe it was the magic but Dolohov felt impersonal. She didn't like father in either Russian or English. She fought the smile thinking of calling him daddy caused. Maybe dad though. Or just Antonin. Spell creation, runic wards, books he recommended. Would he like to be invited to her birthday? She rather thought he would. Though when it came she would insist no gift. At that thought she touched the necklace he had given her before she left yesterday. It was enchanted to absorb your excess magic. It could be used in other things. He recommended the wards of the house her family would live in. Useful and beautiful. She had put a notice me not charm on it so people wouldn't question the inch long sky blue diamond on her chest. No flames though so it was worth accepting such an outrageously valuable gift. Dolohov had waived those concerns off. Money was the least of their worries was his reply. There was no arguing with that.

Nola had been eying Theo in a way that made her think back to him describing her return to school after her marriage. The sadness in his voice. Might be best she had those two conversations and not Finn. He hadn't been taken. All prisoners were still accounted for had been owled in this morning. Someone on the night shift was obviously an informant. Another Two hours here before she moved her vigil to the desolate rock.

Tonks had let Severus look into her mind for the coordinates. So they could get there without her, she had said with a wink and her hair changed from its usual pink to the bright blue she shared with her son when being mischievous. Hopefully she wouldn't have to work so much when this was over. Everyone deserved better than they were getting.

Luna had requested Hermione come and install some muggle things that made physical mobility easier for Charlotte. The Puff vine had told Luna she was not in good shape and the elves were readying all. She added that to the ask Andromeda and the ask Dolohov list. Maybe he knew of a place to begin the search or someone to ask. Assuming all avenues had been exhausted here. Adrian would have, even if his father was an arse. Terrible fathers seemed a theme in many of their lives. Thankfully Luna's was not any worse though still no better. She added that question to the ask Dolohov and ask Maksim lists, maybe they knew of the curse or had an idea where to look. Clearly as the Scandinavian countries were going to be no help Russia was going to be there country of choice if they needed to run to somewhere they had citizenship, avoiding extradition. The Glava Magii had been a surprise.

Flashback

Pravilo Magii

St Petersburg, Russia

June 26 1998

As she spun to the ground on and just barely landed on her feet she waved a hand above her bag and quickly summoned a nausea potion. Hoping to down it before she was noticed. No luck. An extremely jovial looking man that appeared to enjoy the good life and big moustaches was already heading towards her. It was a choice between being rude or sick on his shoes. Choosing rude she downed the potion and held up a hand as she counted to twenty. Stomach settling after two international portkeys in fifteen minutes she opened her eyes. The man was positively beaming at her.

"As you have come alone My Lady I assume you have found no Liniya Dolohov and have come for other aid. No no let us move to my offices and sit. Have you dined? No doubt it will take some time for your stomach to settle after your journey. We will have tea, or vodka if you would prefer, and await your appetite. Is the weather dreadfully hot in London? Do you live there or in the country? You've never been to the Pravilo Magii before have you? Well we all wish you welcome. Of course they know of you. If you do not see all the international papers each day you may not know how far your star has risen. Many are watching you. Waiting to swoop in and offer you sanctuary. Hoping to lure your brilliance to their nation and your friends and family as well. Yes Russia will be the envy of all should you allow us to aid you. Merlin, do you understand me? I should have asked at once." All of this was said in a cheerful tone of voice and he occasionally bounced on his feet. Not having introduced himself she was not sure who he was of if she was meant to answer most of those questions.

"Sir, if I may ask. To whom am I speaking?" Hemione ventured. Looking around in awe. Instead of floors you couldn't see and lifts that clanged and dragged you around, it was spiral escalator like stairs leading to incalculable floors with a huge glass dome over head. It wasn't one she recognized from her trip to the muggle city.

"My pardon my Lady. I am Vladamir Sorkolov, Glava Magii of Russia and where did you learn Russian young lady? Not perfect but very passable." As he spoke the were headed up the tenth set of moving stairs. So different from the ones at Hogwarts.

"I learned from a mutual acquaintance, Mr Solkolov. Just recently. He is quite skilled with spells, especially charm creation by all accounts. While we continue to your offices could you explain something to me. Why don't you have a Wizarding school of your own here? There isn't another school to compete until Beauxbatons, in France. You have the population locally." This was something innocuous she had wondered. Asking Victor and his friends got her no clean answer during the tournament.

"Of course you are right my Lady. The reason given publicly is, creating and strengthening ties outside our nation's borders. You will see through that no doubt. No small number of our young people are educated in another way. Either further abroad or via tutors. Even those who do attend Durmstrang are mostly tutored in addition. The reason, truly, is an unwillingness to cause diplomatic incidents. Most of the tutored subjects are Russian in culture and exploration. Refusing to teach those without connections our national magics, publicly, would net endear us to our neighbours. Better to keep the peace and have one less option. Despite their vaunted secret, you know Durmstrang is not here. Do you know where?" Listening carefully to Solkolov's response, Hermione was answering the man before she really thought about it.

"Well not where exactly. The northern tip of Norway is my best guest. Somewhere in the region of Hammerfest. Of course I don't know for certain. Victor, do you know Victor Krum? He and his friends could not say anything but they did indicate no to the guesses I assume were far off. Unless I knew very specifically it wouldn't be found anyways. There is not much in the way of identifying landmarks in the northern regions of Scandinavia. As I'm sure you know." They were smiling at each other now, conspiratorially.

"It is good you have connections to other nations and peoples. Krum is a brilliant quidditch player. I assumed those old articles to be nothing but gossip. You did attend a ball with him then? Clearly his charms and skill with a snitch were not enough to win such a lady as yourself. Did you think the TriWizard Tournament worth the dangers involved my Lady? My nephew attended and I can tell he did not. Came home babbling about dead bodies and being glad to have only the tests to complete. Your Mr Potter did make quite an impression on him, for such a young man. We did follow as closely as we could. I was not Glava Magii then, so I did not receive an invitation." They conversed for another few minutes until the reached a huge pair of double doors.

"Here we are my Lady, please be seated. I will arrange some food and tea, perhaps a drink later, should we need one." With that he bustled back towards the young man sitting in a circular desk in front of the doors. He had been studiously scribbling with a quill when they had passed him.

So she sat in one of the circle of very comfortable chairs, away from the desk. The jovial head of Russia's magical community hadn't been anything like she expected. Clearly her biases from the muggle world were still there, she had expected severe and brusk. When he returned he settled his significant girth in the chair and propped his feet on a tasseled ottoman. Tea cup held in both hands he looked over it at her. Interest and what looked like excitement in his expression.

"My Lady, I cannot bear the suspense any longer. What news or requests do you have for me? What can you tell me about the situation. You have retrieved your son and sister. Left only is your husband and his close cousin. For you, anyways. You been in contact with Dolohov, assuming your translation spell is one of his own. Clever lad he always was." The man sounded more serious, though no less excited by the prospect of unfiltered information.

"Sir. This should answer the first of your questions." With that she handed him the parchment the goblins had provided her and waited.

"Tatiana Ivanova, that is no surprise. They attended many events together. But my Lady this is you then! Liniya Dolohov all along and left to languish in mundane Britain. Fate maybe though, young Mr Potter not having been able to succeed without you. I have had several letters to this effect. A Dolohov here in Russia again and legitimate. Well. Welcome to your motherland, and named as such. An Ivanova would not have wandered. Experts on our national magics they have always been, Liniya uncounted. It is assumed Dolohov did not know of your existence until the relatively recent past. If you will speak to me I will take a vow, should you wish it, to keep what needs to be confidential just that. However you parentage can not be hidden from the whole of our land if you still wish to attend the evening Gruppavlasti session. Kept in our nation of course and out of the press but Liniya must know. This is wonderful. No one can argue with the proofs we have. Now if you tell me you can produce him, to answer to us and take up his Laniya, I shall have my wife make you her famous Syrniki as soon as you can attend one of her mid day breakfasts." Solkolov's feet were off the ottoman and his hands gesticulating by the end of this. Teacup forgotten on the delicate looking end table beside him. The man was lovely, if fond of his own own voice Hermione decided. She did accept the offer of the vow and included Dolohov's safe exit of the country should the Gruppavlasti not accept their claims. Better safe than sorry.

"Would you like him to join us for the meal you mentioned? We still have an hour before the afternoon session begins, if you still meet at the times Dolohov would remember." Hermione asked Solkolov. Upon giving her the expected answer he bustled off to send his assistant to retrieve him from the private floo address he gave her. Patronus sent, they waited a few minutes and the cloaked figure entered the office.

Once it was thrown back and greetings exchanged they moved to the table in another corner and had a delicious meal. Simple fare, but perfectly prepared. The conversation was mostly personal after a few important details were discussed so all three were ready to stand before the Gruppavlasti.

End Flashback

Only twenty minutes left before she moved to the small island in the frigid North Sea. Thankfully Dolohov had provided her a cloak fit for Russian winters. It had been her mother's he shared gruffly. He had performed the charms and enchantments himself, a Christmas gift for her early in their relationship. Just like that Hermione had a piece of her mother. The fur lining it a sky blue and the outer a deep golden hue. The gold was the colour of Liniya Ivanova. And the blue her Liniya. Solkolov had beamed at her when she exclaimed her approval. Liniya indeed he had bellowed, several vodkas in. Laughter from each man followed her blush at Dolohov's statement that her husband's family hair was the same golden shade. That was the best meeting she had ever had with someone in authority. The vote was unanimous. Liniya Dolohov was hale and whole again. Russia reclaimed her lost children and held them as dear to her as child at the breast. Dramatic maybe, but the sentiment was welcome.

Luna was seated with her now as was Severus. She had been surprised when Charlie came and then even more so when Bill appeared and explained that he couldn't stay because of Fleur. Pregnant and not feeling well at all, Molly was fussing and stopping by often. Both upset the beautiful French witch. Touched, she thanked him and sent her best wishes. Perhaps she could find a traditional Russian or Finnish gift for her. She put that on the list to ask Nola and Dolohov as well.

Many students and families of those she knew. Some could only stop in having to be at work. Healers, clerks, professors, young parents and several celebrity quidditch players stopped by as well. Creating much stir and sending some reporters a flutter. The entirety of the Hufflepuff vine was there. All four houses and people of all ages were stood talking quietly together. Hermione had met the author of the excellent letter to the editor regarding Harry. Yolanda Yaxley, she was Rueban's aunt and a lovely woman. They had agreed to have tea after things settled. Here or abroad, knowing her nephew would follow his friend as usual. She would be there for the magic transfer. Have someone send a patronus.

There were clipboards of different sign up sheets for things needed and handouts explaining the potion and its trials. Why it would be a month until they could try again.

Finally Severus stood and it was time. Time to go to Azkaban.

If she hadn't the necklace she was sure the atrium would be ablaze. Here she had sat all day. Almost eight hours. Inside she was full of the ferocity of fire even if it wasn't on her skin. Was she a lesser witch or perhaps had she been raised differently she would have let the people holding her family and her people burn on the pyre of their own making.

Pravila Magii - Russian ministry

Glava Magii - Russian minter

Syrniki- Russian pancakes

Gruppavlasti - Russian Wizengamot


	32. Chapter 32

Interview With 'The Four'

June 27 1998

By: Mason Selwyn

Four o'clock yesterday evening found me sitting on one of four couches in the back corner of 'The Hub'. This is headquarters for 'The Four', which actually numbers many more than that, as we sat there together, children included. These are people from all backgrounds and different families.

House elves bustled around us and there was laughter, as Raynor Rowle was carried into the room on the shoulders of Remus Lupin.

Hermione Rowle is clearly comfortable in this group of people, even having been tortured in the home of one, and ridiculed by others. It was with her that the conversation moved from casual to business. Once everyone was given tea and cakes the rapid fire questioning began. What had the Russians said?

I was confused until the picture became clear. Hermione Rowle, and the Hub, have been corresponding with several foreign governments about varying issues. Some of which cover many people and others pertain to individuals. Much was said that can not be reported but a pertinent fact became clear. The outside world does not have accurate documentation events that happened here. It appears as if several countries including France, Russia, Spain, and Iceland, among others have reports received from our Ministry that are blatant misrepresentation or outfight lies. Many of these pertain to trials or files of missing people.

An example of the product of these communications and their discoveries is the case of Antonin Dolohov. It was proven via verified documents that there was no wand scan or even statement during the 'trial' he was given before his lifetime sentence to Azkaban in 1981. The Pravilo Magii, Russian Ministry, has given The Four copies of the documents, received by them from our Ministry in the same year. These documents show the blatant lies that blocked extradition then. How many others trial documents have been tampered with or explanations falsified?

From there we moved to the plan for Severus Snape's trial potion. There are thirty six doses of each of the two variations to be tried. They will be ready to trial tomorrow, Saturday. A list of its recipients has been created at the potion master's discretion. Snape took the time to explain some of the complexities. It was a spelled component used in the potion blocking memories had been unknown, that caused the delay in the Potions Master solving this riddle. Once that was understood complex arithmancy was used to determine how to best break those spells and their effects without poisoning the victim. I was shown notes but confess myself unable to truly comprehend the vast research and development that has gone into this project. Theodore Nott, who will begin his apprenticeship with the potions master this fall, tried his very best to break it down for me, unsuccessfully. However both assure me the information will be available after patenting and extensive testing by other accredited Masters. If either or both work it will all be used, if neither work they both assure me development will continue until it does.

Narcissa Malfoy and her sister, Andromeda Tonks, then began with their explanations of plans in place for the liberated people and families with no where to go. Muggleborns especially as the ones taken by The Mandate have had their parents and families obliviated. Blaise Zabini, one of those who manages this huge office like space, produced a list of the known muggleborns taken and the death that was implanted in the heads of their families by Ministry obliviators. These people of all ages will need a place to grieve and recover. It is unknown whether the family groups and relationships formed by those in the Estates will be remembered or vanish with the spell affecting their memories. The youngest confirmed muggleborn in custody is seven months old. This child's parents will never remember her, obliviations on muggles being permanent.

Pansy Parkinson, with her little sister Violet assisting, summoned a huge stack of files and began reading the updates on the newest information that has come about the binding spell used. Originally all that was known was that it was dark green, this from the Rowle house elf. Little more is known now but there are leads from Germany and Spain. They are hopeful. In addition, it can be confirmed that a simple three step ritual can be used to break the binding on the family magics if there is someone of the same family magic. In the three cases so far it has worked perfectly. Nola Rowle, Narcissa Malfoy and Violet Parkinson being there for the interview was amazing to see.

Most of this had been plans of action so far. The group had remained quite positive. Luna Lovegood was asked about her father and if there was any news. Xenophelius Lovegood is in St Mungos and has been for a month. No progress has been made identifying the curse used on his magical core, though some has been made in isolating it. 'The Hub' has requested information from its ever expanding web of contacts. I am asking you. If you have any idea of what this could be please contact myself or 'The Hub'.

Continuing with the darkening tone, the last official piece of business on the agenda was the next day, today for those reading this. Today is the day Hermione Rowle has given as the deadline for her families return or access for their removal. After a civil meeting on the 18th of this month turned hostile, her motives were questioned. She admits to losing her temper and speaking her mind clearly. In this state she made the demand and now, clearly calm, she is standing by it.

"Magical Britain has been very insulated by those in power for the last fifty years. This is not the first time numbers were inked on people and their individuality taken. The methods are different, as we have magic, but the results the same. We will not stand for it. This is our country and we have fought to survive. Many of the ones not fighting this battle are the ones we are fighting to save now. Less than two months ago it was me they wanted and then in one night the requirements of being hunted shifted. Hundreds have paid the price, from both sides of the Blood Wars, as the foreign press is calling our conflicts. There is nothing left but to demand justice ourselves, unless we are willing to capitulate. It is fortuitous for all of you that people kept fighting Voldemort, even when it looked hopeless. We will not stop now." The conviction in the young lady's voice was clear. With the same fervour that several fought that war, they will fight this one.

It is my turn to speak to you now and I do it as a citizen of Wizarding Britain. Stand up and show our government how we feel. Many of us left Voldemort to others to deal with. Did our best to keep our heads down and stay alive. No one is trying to kill us this time. There is little danger in demanding answers or action. The Ministry of Magic was designed to serve and guide Wizarding Britain. Is it?

I will be standing in the Ministry Atrium from 9am to 5pm. With the people in this room and doubtless many others that have involved themselves in ways big or small. The scope of the room we sat in for the meeting shows the number of people and nations represented in the struggle. Can you stand aside?

Azkaban Prison

Rock in the North Sea

June 27 1998

The sound of ten cracks split the air like thunder. Quickly the sound was taken by the wind, cold and brisk even in the middle of summer. Desolate. This was the only word Hermione could think of to describe this place. Grey. Even the ocean held no blue, the sky varied from charcoal to a lighter shade. Narcissa Malfoy let out a pained sounding cry. Her lovely grey eyes were on the prison and her hand outstretched. Quickly Andromeda moved to her sister, wrapping her arms around her. It was easy to see the cause.

Amid the grey visage was a triangular tower almost higher than Hermione could see from the distance limited by the edge of the rock they stood on. It was damp stone and so dark it almost looked black. If not for the square shadows of windows it would have. She was sure from the windows, if someone was looking, they would appear as flowers. Vivid spots of colour in the flat endless backdrop. To hell, she thought sardonically as she shivered and came back to herself. Already the feelings of hopelessness were seeping into her consciousness. Maybe an enchantment?

The former Black sisters stood in the middle of their company now. The Four stood in front. Luna had been delighted by Hermione's cloak and fashioned one for each of the other three. Theo and Severus' were black. The green of the hood matching Theo's eyes. Luna's was a lovely blue and she made the lining of hers gold to compliment her friend. Luna was wonderful. Severus credited her with keeping in mind why they were doing this, not the fight but what they wanted. The opportunity for true freedom and happiness. They were battling to not have to fight anymore.

Remus, Blaise, Pansy, and Mason Selwyn rounded out their group. The children were in Hermione's, once again Fidilius charmed cottage. With all five house elves they knew well and Dolohov. That was thought best. He was to take them all to Russia if it went in a way they didn't expect, before he no doubt came back for them.

No one really thought it would go that badly, unless there was an army in there. Four of them hadn't fought extensively in the war but all were well trained and had been deemed adequate by Severus. Six o'clock had been decided the night before and known all day. They would wait here for an hour before they began the entrance by force. Luna summoned several travel cups of hot chocolate from Hermione's bag. One of her favourite muggle inventions. After they had been passed around, the firewhiskey laced hot chocolate warmed them all up and relaxed them a little. Truly Luna thought of such wonderful things.

Finn was in there. No doubt freezing and miserable. Not even knowing why. But for the first time since she caught a glimpse of his blond hair rounding a corner May second they were in the same place.

All stood silent absorbed in their own thoughts. Ready to go and retrieve their assigned person. Only Andromeda didn't have one. She was to be the one without a charge. They were taking the ones they wanted and had magic for. More if they could get them. If they could get the wards down. That would alert the Ministry. Though if they didn't know the group was standing outside their prison that was bad security.

Her magic was flaring openly now and she lifted her hands free of her cloak. Luna and Pansy quickly stepped closer to her using the heat she produced. Thank Merlin they had all prepared and charmed everything they were wearing or they would have been huddled together in an undignified heap. Trying to be unnoticed she created a fireball on her one hand then tried to move it towards Narcissa and Andromeda. She was amazed when it worked and Narcissa mouthed a thank you and held her hands out to it. Hermione was distracted from trying for another when there was a loud grating sound.

All eyes snapped to the prison door. Which must be forty feet tall. What sun there was lighting the rock was behind the tower so there was nothing to be seen. Ten people stood transfixed as the wind grabbed at their cloaks and whipped the women's hair around. Slowly in addition to the sound, a crack began to show as the door opened slowly. It was loud even in the noise of the wind. Then a person appeared and their hood was pulled back.

Remus was moving at a sprint faster than Hermione had given even his abilities credit for. The hair on the person was bright pink. Tonks. Her mind raced as she considered what this meant then she looked to Snape. Who was glancing at her. The look said hopefully this is what it seems.

In sync they began moving to the pair by the doors. People were filing out behind Tonks as she met Remus and kept coming towards them. Hermione frowned when she noticed each toss something just outside the doors.

Then getting close enough she saw what they were. Auror badges. Tonks had a rip above her heart instead of the crossed wands of the Auror Corps. Tonks gripped Hermione in a fierce hug, and then started talking quickly.

"Wards, we need to take the wards down. Only one person can side along if we don't. And we need people to come and help. Everyone has to get out of here. Everyone with a number anyways. I don't know about the others. And don't unlock the ones we leave locked. Those are people we all agree should stay in here. Oh and the four guards who wanted to stop us. Alright then. Four around the perimeter should be best for the wards. Sheer power or finesse?" Her hair was cycling colours rapidly as she spoke and she caught Remus on the cheek with her hand in one of her wild gesticulations.

Severus, Tonks, and two other Aurors Hermione vaguely recognized quickly decided on force and recruited two more to stand by just in case. Everyone else stood for a moment looking at each other then Hermione broke into a run towards the doors. Her cloak shimmering bronze in the fading light.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

Azkaban Prison

Rock in the North Sea

June 27 1998

Plans were useful things. In addition to the ones the group had made in case everything went wrong were the ones they had made in case everything went right. It only took a moment after Hermione took off toward the doors, for all of them, including her, to palm the charmed galleons in their pocket. A single number on each one. This was plan six and that was the number each sent. Nothing about this was secret so it just showed up full size in the middle. One of them went to Gringotts. The goblins had been impressed and dismayed with their ability to override the protections on their coins. Though they couldn't be spent, all counterfeiting charms would detect them.

Hermione's message went to Dolohov who knew everything was going to plan and to expect people in short order. Her floo was being used to get to the safe houses. Only the three buildings 'The Four' owned and trusted were being used to transport, there was no other access to the two safe houses.

Before she reached the door she heard a crack and knew it was Blaise. He had gone to bring the first of his puff vine. They would each bring another and so on until the wards came down. Then another signal would be sent to bring as many in and out as could be done safely. The reverse had been done with their Fidilius charmed homes before. Safest that way.

Then she reached the shadows and was in. Her footsteps were loud. She fought the desire to call for Finn. He wouldn't know her. Not yet. She ran past the closed doors. Offices and interrogation rooms. The stairs were at the far end. Narcissa was right behind her. Remus was close after them and would begin methodically sniffing for Maksim.

Reaching the first landing she slowed a bit. She needed to be able to feel her magics pull. It felt further up but no point in missing an opportunity. So she jogged slowly through the row of silent prisoners who looked puzzled or disinterested from what she could see. Shaking her head at the unnatural behaviour she kept going. Taking the stairs at the other end. Up she went four floors in a zig zag through the tower.

By the time she heard a yell of 'found him' in Remus' deep voice she was running through the sixth floor. Additionally her magic was pulling her and she started to smile and then sob a little. Flames started glittering behind her like a long scarf as she came out of the eighth set of wet black stone stairs.

Thorfinn was close now, she could hear voices as many others were entering the prison. The sounds of yelling and slapping footsteps began to recede and there was a rushing in the air. Instead of behind her the flames were leading the way. So close. Suddenly there was a surge of magic not her own. Someone had been rescued. Then another.

Then she heard and saw nothing else. The man in the cell looked nothing like her husband. No bright hair or vivid eyes. If her magic wasn't wrapping around him as had happened with his siblings she wouldn't believe it was him. He looked so thin. Now her sobs had stopped as the magic took over and tears ran silently down her face.

There was no fear this time. Finn could survive however much of his own magic and it wouldn't hurt them. The walls and floors were stone and the ratty blanket under the man's head she would cheerfully have burned on purpose. Her rage fuelled the magic and it was much quicker than any of the others had been. He had been kept here. Kept from her and his family. In a wet dirty box. Hands through the bars, she could see his face shift clearly to his own.

Satisfaction filled her and the magic felt like ants under her skin. Almost over. Soon he would know her. Soon this would end and she could open the cell and go to him.

There it was. The surge was coming. Like a wave it crashed through her and the room was an inferno. Hermione hoped desperately it wouldn't reach anyone else. She couldn't smell smoke so it seemed okay.

Once the magic had crested she let it go a little more. Waiting for the feeling of it lessening in force. There. Slowly she started to pull back. This time it was only the second pull before she felt it retreating back into her. Hermione held tight to the bars. Leaning against them. Trying to fight the white spots dancing in her vision. Coaching herself, she started breathing evenly. Stay awake for him. Look at him.

Thorfinn Rowle was lying on the cold dark stone floor completely naked. A pile of ash around his head was the only trace of the blanket he had laid on. Hermione's hearing was starting to come back. Bars clanging around her and people yelling. A magic surge every few minutes. Slowly she blinked and things began to clear.

Hermione realized she was croaking his name repeatedly and stopped. Get yourself together, she told herself sternly. Shakily she flicked her wrist and her wand slipped into her hand. It was the work of half a minute to get the door open and then Tonks was behind her. Water shot from her wand and into the face of the wizard on the floor. Hermione wanted to protest but then he sputtered. Never had she been so happy to see someone open their eyes.

Now the only desire she had was getting him out of here. Waving the wand still in her hand, she summoned clothes from her bag and an incantation had him in them. Another wave and it was a pepper up potion. She was speaking quietly to him all the while.

"I'm just lifting your head a bit Finn, we've got to get this potion into you. It's pepper up, you would hate to be levitated. What would Maks say? God I've missed you. Open your eyes. Well open your mouth then you stubborn man. That's it." Gently she rubbed her fingers on his throat, forcing him to swallow and she was smiling through her tears when his eyes blinked open for a second then closed again.

"Come on Finn. We can't stay here. Raynor is waiting for us at home and I need you to be out of this place. For me Finn. Open your eyes right-." Hermione nearly collapsed on him but the adrenaline of still being here and not free yet kept her going.

Suddenly she was looking into blue grey eyes that looked puzzled then he was moving. Sitting, on his hands and knees then standing. Looking down at her. Hermione shot to her feet and threw herself at him. Sending him stumbling into the rough stone wall.

"Lioness, what the hell-." Finn started speaking to her and it was wonderful to hear him again.

"Hermione I know this is great and everything but it's time to go. We are about half way done and people are asking for you. So let's get a move on!"

"Merlin Tonks, okay. You have got to put me down Finn. Let's go make sure Maksim is out and head home. Dolohov will have his magic back in no time." Hermione was murmuring as she tried to release the hold he had on her.

"Just walk with her if you can, bloody hulking viking. Been in prison for almost two months and carrying the witch. I ask you." Tonks words made both of them chuckle a little and he started walking while his voice came into her ears. So close to her this way.

"Tell me they are out Lioness." He whispered repeatedly. Hermione's legs were around his waist and arms tight around his neck while he left the cell. She pushed back so they could meet eyes and he was crying. Never had she seen him openly cry like this. Quickly she began to wipe his eyes and speak quickly and lowly.

"I got Raynor a couple weeks ago now, you brilliant man. Nola only a few days ago. I had to wait for the contract dissolution. There is much to tell you but it can wait until we are all home together. We will go to my cottage I haven't been to the tower. I couldn't. Oh Finn. I think we need a vacation soon. Just our family and those we trust all someplace no one can get to. There aren't words to tell you how much I've missed you. I've been so scared. Put me down. I'll hold your hand and won't let go. I will never let you go again. Not for anything or anyone." She kept speaking and he kept watching her until they reached the first set of stairs, of the eight on the way down. He didn't want to put her down, that was clear. She grabbed his face and brought hers close enough that all she could see was his gorgeous eyes.

"I will never let you go. Where you go I go. Forever Finn. We have to do this to get out. Put me down. Now." Her voice was as stern as she could make it with the wobble her emotions were causing. After a moment he gave a nod and lowered her. Fingers intertwined they headed down the stairs.

"Hermione! There you are. We are about 65 percent done and safe house one is full. Team two is sending out the last of the patronus' to the third tier magic list. Those people have to come from out of country so we thought they could wait till last. Hello Rowle. Lovely to see you." Blaise began in an official voice and the last was said in a drawl with a truly Slytherin worthy smirk. Finn merely fingered him and pulled on her hand. Two more stairwells brought them to way more people.

"Clearly you were right not to give yourself a task, took you long enough. Bloody hell almost forgot how huge you are Rowle. Good to see you mate." And with that Theo was off and hollering at Hannah Abbot for her count on the upper floors.

Narcissa was wrapped around a dazed looking Draco Malfoy and crying hysterically. Trying to pull him towards the stairs down. When they reached them he still hadn't moved and was holding onto the bars with one hand. Disoriented. Narcissa herself had been like this.

"Malfoy! Draco! Merlin you are such a pain all the time. Never make anything easy. Draco!" Hermione shouted the last word about a foot from his face and flicked his nose. He blinked and then his eyes met hers and recognition dawned. Then he looked at Finn next to her. Last he noticed his mother and wrapped himself around her.

"Draco, we have to go. You don't want your mother here in Azkaban do you? Hardly a place fit for a Malfoy anyways. Let's take you back to somewhere cleaner and you can cry or sneer or whatever you want there. Narcissa you know we can't stay. You wanted him away from here so let's go. Merlin why do we all do this? Severus will be pissed with us hormonal snivelling women." Hermione was pulling Draco's arm and walking as she was talking. One arm with the Malfoys attached and the other Finn, who was just watching her with a small smile. At the last comment Narcissa let a small laugh out.

"Hermione is right my dragon. This place is hardly fit for you. Let's go. We will go to Andromeda's, no questions. March yourself out of here. I can hardly carry you." With Narcissa's clear return to herself she let go of them and started to walk quicker. Hearing her shrill tones and seeing the dark head she recognized in front of her, she called out.

"Pansy! Stop yelling at the poor man. No I don't know him and it doesn't matter. I'm sure it's alright. Well if his section of cells is empty, regardless of his only doing half, then his job is done. Send him home. Not alone! Maybe she was right. Find someone who doesn't know how to get where they need to and take them with you. Merlin Pans. You were a bit right about that one. How did he get included in your team?" Hermione was speaking normally now except looking at Finn every five steps. It kept her moving instead of stopping to touch him.

"Mya, I swear I don't know. My four levels are clear but it's a bit of a bottleneck downstairs or so Wood said. Fit that one. What do you think?" Pansy Parkinson had called her Mya. She almost commented on it then caught herself. She would stop if Hermione brought it up.

"Agreed. Solid eight I think. Let's go then. I want us all out of here. Was the moron the last of your team? Good then get yourself out too. None of us get left here. Luna! Luna have you sent the sweep team up? Good. Well they better do it right! No you are right. No one wants to leave anyone here. Let's go. I want you and Pans where I can see you. Theo and Blaise too. I haven't seen Sev at all. You guys? No? Well stop then." Pulling her wand she glanced at Finn again and it was no problem to conjure her Patronus. It was gone in a flash. The group of about ten was growing as they went. Then she heard the yells.

Twenty clear! Nineteen clear! The count went down. There was a pause at eleven and all their steps slowed.

"Sorry! Eleven Clear!" That was a Weasley twin she thought.

"Not the time for fun Weasley! Ten clear!" She thought that was Terry Boot. The count made it to where they were and Dennis Creevey was grinning at her from the third floor stairwell.

"This Rowle then? Big one aren't you? See you in a week Hermione!" With that he was heading back up the hallway to do the sweep for the third floor. Feeling like they were holding things up, she sped up and everyone followed suit. By the bottom of the stairs Dennis' voice had called the all clear and he had caught up to them.

Just then a silver doe sauntered up to them.

"Miss Granger do cease your pestering. I am well. Merely completing my tasks. Outside. Where you all should be. Now." And with that the silvery doe vanished.

"Was that Snape?" Finn asked in a bit of a daze.

"Yes it was. Quicker. He is no more patient than you remember." She answered with a smile.

Then they were on the bottom floor and the all clear rang out just as they reached the front doors.

" Very good. Where is Miss Chang? Ah there. Excellent. That is everyone. Move out! No I will be last Hermione. Go now." Severus was glaring fiercely so she wisely obeyed. When she reached the perimeter she wrapped herself around Finn and waited. Hearing crack after crack as the people around her disappeared. Until the three of them stood on the desolate grey rock.

Hermione smiled at her friend. Severus Snape smiled a genuine one back, then just as quickly it was gone.

"Do as you are told you insufferable girl." With that Hermione moulded herself still tighter around Finn and twisted them both away from this place.

**Authors note: This isn't the last chapter but I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read along. -Maybenotahufflepuff **


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 27 1998

All of them sat in a scattered pile on her living room floor. Tully had moved the furniture out of the way and conjured pillows big and small for the group. No one had wanted to be alone. So they had come home and all had a nap then a shower. Everyone needing to wash away the taint of the island prison.

Once awake the elves had fetched them all plates of dinner and they had eaten in a circle on the floor. It was late but no one cared, not even Raynor. Four elves stood and watched their charges in clear house elf enjoyment of looking after their families. Occasionally serving food or getting an item from another house or room. The fifth, Porky, had stayed at 'The Hub' and only popped in now because Blaise had called him. Everyone else was here, the elf should be too.

"Many letters Master. Porky be working. No time for talk. Porky knows where the right ones. Porky go now. No master. Porky goes." And with that the elf left, despite Blaise forbidding him to go. Several people were laughing at the Italians clear lack of authority.

Others were in conversations all over the room. Occasionally moving from one place to another. In one corner on the couch that had been moved there was Hermione and her family. Finn was stretched out with a foot on the floor, Hermione's head on his chest and body between him and the couch cushions. Raynor was sleeping on his chest, one hand in her hair. In much the same position but more upright were Nola and Maksim.

Theo, Pansy and Blaise were sat with Narcissa and Draco. Andromeda and Tonks as well. Little Teddy asleep in his grandmother's arms. The group was talking quietly with their heads together. Remus was at the second safe house with the werewolves. There was a full moon tomorrow. Tonks reported them being given wolfsbane this week but not today. Severus had gone with him to administer it then observe the potion like a mother hen over her chicks, Luna had put in with no trace of a smile. There had been a small disagreement when he insisted Theo stay with his friends. Narcissa ended it quickly and decidedly as was her way, emotional blackmail about her weakness and concern about all of her children being here together. That had been that.

Luna was on the floor in front of their couch colouring with violet. Looking out the windows every so often. Hermione would reach around Finn and squeeze her shoulder or run her fingers through the long sheet of her hair. It was hard for her to be here with them, when Adrian was not yet himself. Charlotte would arrive tomorrow. Severus had potions ready for before and after. The girl would get the best care. Andromeda had promised to be there as well, just in case.

"Let's go to bed Lioness. I assume you have one here. I don't want to share you right now." His low whisper met her ear. Maks leg kicked hers gently.

"Best go Kotyonok, that's why he agreed to nap here earlier. Also best for the furniture if you do something about those flames. This couch is too comfortable for you guys to ruin. Come on Nola. Let's take the little man to bed." With a wink at the two he stood and helped her up. Then picked up the little boy and headed for the stairs. Nola explaining the room situation as they went.

With a sigh Hermione hauled her body out from where it was wedged and rolled over Finn and up to standing. He watched her stretch with growing heat in his eyes and the flames ran faster over his skin. She jerked her head at the stairs and headed that way. Before she got her foot on the first step he had swept her up in his arms and was laughing as he climbed the stairs two at a time.

Neither noticed the remaining people watching them. Small smiles and glances shared between them.

"You can all stay if you want. There are three unused rooms. Just ask the elves if you need anything." Hermione's voice called down the stairs.

Finn wasn't laughing when he reached the door she indicated was hers. He was singeing the shirt she was wearing. Quickly Hermione cast a spell, vanishing the smoke, and then the shirt itself when they were about to enter her room.

"The shower. Let's go to the shower. No Finn. This bed is amazing and I won't burn it like a pyre with my son in the house. Maksim would laugh at us and tell everyone. No." Hermione was laughing by the end and she couldn't believe how normal being here with him felt.

Gazing at his face as he grumbled about the fucking kusipaa nearly made her cry. She had promised herself she wouldn't shed another tear today. Tomorrow maybe, but not today. Magic was wonderful Hermione thought as always when another wand wave and incantation had them both naked and the bathroom already starting to steam.

"Yesterday morning I made myself cum in here, with no satisfaction at all, thinking about the last time we showered together. You're already clean. Just sit down. I've been waiting for twenty five days. Twenty four nights of dreaming of you with no satisfaction. The magic demands it Finn. Please don't make me wait. You did the ritual and I've been paying the price for it. Oh fuck!" When he did what he was told and sat, Hermione immediately straddled his lap. Rubbing against him like a cat.

Her curse had been in response to the two fingers he had slid against her soaking slit. Then plunged them into her. Immediately she was pulling his hands away and the flames were climbing higher. She didn't want anything other than total connection. Neither did the magics.

One hand holding one of his to her waist and the other was reaching for his hard length. Gripping it with her hand she pumped once and revelled in the groan pulled from him. Impatiently she pulled herself closer to him and was so grateful when he helped her move over him. Then she was sinking down onto him, looking in those eyes all the while.

When she was fully seated on him they each let out a moan and then their lips met. The flames were all around them and the steam was so thick she couldn't have seen him from a foot away.

Their bodies were captive to the magics dance as it flowed through them. It was not very long at all before she felt a surge of magic and whimpered. Then in sync they began to move. He lifted her and when they were complete again her hips rocked against his. Breasts rubbing his chest hair had never felt so good. Then he was thrusting up into her downward slide.

Her eyes closed and head thrown back she could feel herself and the ritual getting closer to completion. Then she felt his hands in her hair and she forced her eyes open when he told her to open them.

Fire, steam and the two of them were all there was in the world. Finn had a look of such disbelieving pleasure on his face. There it was. She came down harder on his cock and then the world shattered. The flames roared around them. Not flaming freely but tightening into a swirling cocoon of fire. She couldn't see it, her eyes having slammed shut when she came, but she could feel the magic pulse again with his orgasm. Then it slowly absorbed into them and the flames dissipated. Leaving the two of them still joined on the shower seat.

Hermione's Cottage

Eagle's Glen, Shropshire, England

June 28 1998

Finn woke slowly. Assuming he was dreaming of his witch relaxed and asleep, naked in his arms. Then her hair tickled his nose and his eyes opened. Not a dream. Hermione was asleep in his arms snoring softly. Head on his chest and arm tight across his abs. So he lay there, not really able to believe this. She felt so soft and slowly he started to run his hand up and down her back.

There was a hole in his memory. He could tell. Not how long it was, though he knew it had been almost two months. Of course she had completed the ritual, married him. Hermione was married, to him. That had been brilliant of him, even Maks had agreed. He had been pissed at his methods but not his goal.

As if thinking his name had conjured him there was a soft knock at the door. Their private code. He was alone. Finn reached for Hermione's wand, on the bedside table by him, and was surprised at the warm feeling from it. Merlin his witch felt good. Naked in his arms, her magic, her weight on him, grounding him. He spoke quietly and jabbed the wand in the direction of the closet. Not surprised to have a pair of his boxers and a shirt fly towards him. Witch had probably been wearing his clothes the whole time. With a smirk for that thought he waved his wand again the boxers were on him but the shirt on her.

Nose wrinkled she tried to burrow further into him. Not possible but a good effort. Small smile on his face, he flicked his wand at the door and lowered the locking wards. Maks could always feel ward changes and true to form the door was immediately opened. He entered in a pair of pyjama pants slung low on his hips and had a slight frown on his face. Immediately Finn tensed in response to the expression. It was a worried look from his hard to read friend. Hermione sat straight up. Looking around and a hand running through her hair.

"What's wrong Maks? Is it Otso? He has been sleeping fine, what happened?" She was babbling questions before she really realized she was talking.

"Calm down. Everyone is fine." He replied coming further into the room. Waking up a bit more Hermione surveyed her cousin carefully. Just apprehensive about not knowing exactly where they were maybe.

"Move over. Make room. There. Come lay down with us. Raynor will come in here when he wakes up if the door is closed. Don't be ridiculous. I want us all together too. Emotions are not bad you know. Even for you." The last was said with a teasing smile. He grinned at her. A full on grin. She tried to grin back but then she was crying.

Sobbing hysterically and speaking half formed sentences. How she had thought it would never happen. They would take them or hurt them. Raynor had written letters. She had missed them. Maks would be happy with her. She had yelled at Harry and kicked him out of her house. Tully had been wonderful. Nola wasn't married anymore but she still worried about her. Silencing charms on her room at night. She had missed them so much. Eventually she quieted and the three of them lay together. Hermione on Finns chest and holding Maks hand.

"Nott was in the kitchen when I went down. He told me a bit. I'm sorry. It sounds like you finished the war and then had to fight another. I read a few articles he gave me. Brilliant work Kotyonok. Really. I am impressed." He was smiling softly at her and she was beaming back at him.

"I have so much to tell you both. It can wait though. I hear our boy coming." There was the thudding his little feet and the sound of him yelling everyone's names in a row. Then the door burst open and he ran in. Blond tangle flapping madly around his head.

"Not a dream Aidi! Not a dream! All here with us. Just like you said. You finded them." He climbed up, using the stool there for that purpose, then jumped across them. Laughing as Maks tickled the boy. They lay there talking, mostly listening to Raynor tell them everything he had been wanting to. Then she summoned the letters and they were on the third one when Nola joined them. Laughing, though her eyes were wet.

"His letters are brilliant aren't they? I will keep mine always." Nola had climbed onto the bed too and the family of five stayed there. Just being together, until Tully came to inform them breakfast was ready and the rest of their people would be back this afternoon.

"Thor I need your bride for a moment. Don't give me that look. Go fly with Otso or something. He was bouncing around upstairs a second ago, telling me how great Nott is at teaching him." Maks and Hermione shared a grin at the open manipulation. After breakfast they had all gotten the obligatory tour of his toys and the playground outside. He was just so happy to have them all together. Raynor was to young to understand what had happened but the fact they weren't there had been hard on the little boy.

"Tell me about Dolohov. He didn't stay after my magic was returned. Just clapped my shoulder, told me I was in your home and he would see me sometime in the next couple days." They were in Hermione's attic library. Knowing he was as comfortable in this setting as she was, it seemed the best place for them. She had thought of him often while organizing it, and it was another one of the moments she had promised herself she would have.

Hermione stood and walked to one of the scroll cabinets Kreacher had sourced for her. Making sure he could see, she opened the cabinet. Her way of letting him know anything here was his to use and read. Pulling out the goblin scroll she went and sat in the armchair beside his. Quickly pricking her finger it and smearing the blood on it they watched it open and she handed it to him. She watched his face carefully. Maks has displayed more open emotion today then she had ever seen. Maybe it would be a permanent lessening of his defences, at least with family. There was a flicker of surprise then rage. Neither Theo nor Dolohov had told him the nature of their family connection.

"Explain Hermione. How did you come to be here with those people instead of Liniya Dolohov as was your right." Maksim's eyes were steady on her. It was so freeing to be able to speak the him. To Finn. Be able to be totally honest and not worry about what impressions she gave. So she began explaining. They laughed about the Russian Minister and she promised to introduce him as soon as possible. Another Dolohov to hold to their mother countries breast.

While they talked it was clear to her, as he relaxed, that his main concern had been that she would be unhappy to be related to Antonin. That she was proud, to be his daughter and Maksim's cousin clearly pleased and relieved him.

By the end of the story of the missing Tatiana and the squib with memory loss he was floored. He agreed with Hermione's thoughts then. Did Alexei Dolohov, Antonin's father, not think she would be found in England? Antonin had a solid connection here, in Yaxley, and was involved in the raging war here. What were the motives for wanting her found later? If he hadn't wanted her to be found America, anywhere else would have been better.

Perhaps it was a disregard for anywhere not Russia, she was a legitimate pure blood of impeccable Russian lineage. Hardly a disgrace of any kind. Punishment for his a disobedient son, was their best guess.

Together they wandered outside. Luna was there, on the grass with Nola talking quietly. Watching Finn fly with Raynor securely against his chest. Hermione shoved Maks away when he went to sit with them.

"If Tully got Finn his broom she would have got yours for her 'little Maks' as well. We have almost two hours before we have to leave. Go be with your brothers for a bit, find the edge of this property, I haven't yet." She told him gently but firmly. They were trading off guard duty, making sure one of them was with the people they were responsible for.

'The Four' had talked about this. Everyone outside of The Mandate already had just about two months of post war life. Admittedly they were not safe in the way they had felt before her fourth year. No one was, they knew better. Fighting The Mandate had kept them alert and no one was to be anywhere without leaving word.

Finn and Maks had shared that they knew time had passed and before they were stripped of themselves in the Ministry they had known Voldemort was dead.

Neither Nola nor Hermione wanted to spend the rest of their lives under the two men's eye however. The three girls were not defenceless. Furthermore they were on a Fidilius property that was also still under Rowle wards. No apparating without Rowle magic, and no one who hadn't been given the secret could floo in.

This was the first step towards normalcy, and Hermione was determined they would get there. She could feel herself get agitated when the three boys flew out of her sight and Raynor's laughter faded. Beside her Nola shifted and Luna began to hum soothingly. Slowly she forced the tension out. She would feel if they breached the wards and Maks would definitely feel the old magical property boundaries. He was responsible even if Finn was a bit excitable. Though the same worry about her and Nola would curb the desire to explore. Settling into being together and safe would take time. She was sure the others were having similar issues.

Safe House 2

Unknown Location by the Sea, Ireland

June 28 1998

Hermione held Finn's hand and watched the people milling around. They been shuffling people around a bit. 'The Hub' had been running full tilt all day. As people were brought in and through to do the ritual on their family members, then a representative of 'The Four' would talk to the recovered person and their families. Helping them understand what had happened and soothe their understandable uncertainty. After that they stayed or left with clear contact information and safety recommendations.

Hermione was the current face of 'The Four' available to the people here. The two safehouses could floo one another so the regular whooshing sound was common. Healers, having formed another of the categories, were helping those with physical and in more cases emotional issues. Mostly Hermione was there for reassurance on a myriad of issues, even if was just a 'we don't know but will do our best to find out'. Thank goodness for all of the people who had formed the lists of people willing to volunteer. The lists of tasks were endless but things got done.

Most of these people were Death Eaters or Paterfamilias of light supporting families. It was surprising how few of them had issues being together. As if the Mandate had lessened the prior differences. Also much had been shared among family members of those in Mandate custody during the previous month. Explanations and information shared on what each knew of others circumstances. It wasn't a joyful atmosphere but it wasn't hostile or fearful either. No one really felt it was over but the relief of finally having some families reconnect was palpable.

The ones who left the safe houses without the Ritual having found its intended were disappointed of course but not despondent. They were on the Estates and now it was clear they would succeed eventually.

Luna was with Adrian and his sister in the private room set aside for Charlotte. Andromeda and Severus' having done what they could and ensured only rest could help her recover further. Severus had then left to make sure the wolves had their last dose of wolfsbane for tonight and taken Theo to oversee the potions exposure and reaction to the full moon.

In a room in the other safe house Mason Selwyn had locked his cousin Michael in and had a frank conversation. About Nola and what had been done to their contract. More importantly, about his father, not being in Azkaban and what that would mean for his sisters. Mason had come to Hermione and Finn and explained what he had decided. It was clear now that Michaels father hadn't been among those removed from Azkaban. No one reported seeing him at the battle. It was possible he was dead. Until Michael went to Gringotts and tried to take up his paterfamilias role they wouldn't know for sure. Regardless Mason and his father had decided that unless Michael met their expectations his family would be taken into House Selwyn as dependents.

Tonks and Teddy were staying with Andromeda and her guests tonight as they did every full moon. No one had their properties returned officially, and there were six werewolves including Remus.

So The Den has been decided on for their transformation, it was the obvious choice. Everyone Remus had thought could help had long ago warded it against anything entering and werewolves exiting. Truly the worst that could happen was destruction of property. All should be in their human mind, even if they didn't know themselves, due to the wolfsbane. Also Lucious hadn't been in the group from Azkaban. All wondered if he was dead or had somehow escaped.

So Hermione leaned against Finn and watched several people race Raynor's cars around a course laid out on the floor. Not everyone had wands, the Ministry still had the victims, but they made do. Maks had the little boy on his shoulders and Hermione's wand in his hand, theirs was Otso's favourite fire truck. Many watched the child's gleeful face with hope and despair. Their children were still on Estates. Maybe she had her family but it was clear the job was not completed.

Kusipaa - bastard (Finnish)


End file.
